


A Caprican Christmas

by L_E_HAHA



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_E_HAHA/pseuds/L_E_HAHA
Summary: A/U BSG Bill and Laura have met before at his decommissioning, but a long time has past and their jobs have changed. It's the Festival of Joy and Merriment on Caprica and they both need to get away for the week. They meet by chance in a remote cabin in the woods, will joy and merriment ensue?





	1. Chapter 1

A/N I hope you find this as joyful to read as I found it to write. I thought the SpaceParents could use a bit of Christmas fluff :)

 

A Caprican Christmas

 

Laura hand't celebrated any high holidays since she'd lost her entire family, especially the Festival of Joyful Merriment. The week long holiday held every December, had been her favorite for many reasons. The twinkling of lights, surrounded by music and laughter had made her heart swell everywhere she looked. Now all she saw was memories of a time she wanted to bury in the deep drifts of snow she passed along the highway.

The static coming through the car speakers brought her out of her reverie She fiddled with the controls in an effort to find a station that would come in. The weather reports had said to expect the storms' conditions to worsen as the hours passed, but she had hoped to beat the worst of it. The three hour drive out of Caprica City had turned into a much longer trek than she'd anticipated and she was finding herself drifting into a dream state. The blaring orchestra shouting from the car speakers made her jump in alarm as the lyrics of "Home for the Holidays" soon followed. Once one of her families favorite songs, now it only brought tears to her eyes. She clicked the radio off after surfing through the channels once more, coming up with nothing more than static or Merriment songs, neither of which she was in the mood for now. She refocused her attention on the road and the ever growing mound of snow on the hood of her car. She crowded the steering wheel and squinted out the foggy front window in hopes to locate her turn off.

 

The address was partially covered by a low hanging fir tree, but she had found it after only three wrong turns. The sight before her brought a smile to her face as she looked at the quaint cabin on the hill. Secluded in the woods from any neighbors on either side for miles, it was the perfect getaway. Laura turned to retrieve her bag from the backseat, she placed a wool hat on her head and tugged her furry jacket about her shoulders before exiting the car. She looked around her in wonderment and thought of how beautiful the surrounding woods would be in the spring and summertime. She had picked this place in particular since the website had said there was a stream on the back of the property that had water as clear as glass. It was hers for an entire week, and she was finding it to be just the balm her weary heart needed. The wind began to pick up and snow seemed to be falling at an alarming rate,she hurried up the wooden steps and stomped her feet. Shaking off the last of the snow she opened the intricately carved wooden door and stepped into her dream home.

The air was warm and cozy inside the cabin and Laura found her face was filled with awe. The entryway alone had far superceded her expectations. She hung her jacket and hat on the hooks by the door and slid her wet boots off to be placed under a bench lurking nearby. She set down her luggage then took the opportunity to explore. The living room was alight with the warm glow of embers softly emitting from the fireplace. She was surprised that the real estate agent had made her way up in the storm to start a fire just for her. She made a mental note to say a special thank you. She couldn't imagine how long it woud have taken to get the chill out of the cabin otherwise. The couch was inviting with a large downy comforter and plump goose down pillows spread across it. She ran her fingers along the back of it, enjoying the soft feel under her hand. She felt like a kid in a candy shop as she continued through the house. She stood in amazement at the small library nook carved into a wall at the corner of the first floor. There were novels of all names shouting back at her and she made a promise to herself to finish at least one if not two of the books while she visited. The kitchen was stocked with plenty food, which was a good thing since she'd not thought to shop before she left town and by the sounds coming from the outdoors, she wasn't going anywhere soon.

Laura climbed the stairs to the partial loft overlooking the downstairs. Against the wall was a king sized four poster bed covered in piles of blankets and pillows. Like a small child she found herself drawn to it, where she promptly jumped backwards across the covers and made "snow angels" in their glorious softness. She laughed at herself not knowing where the urge had come from. She snuggled down for a few more minutes then went to open the doors of the wardrobe in search of towels. She was feeling the need for a shower to wash the trip off that would hopefully also shake some of the lingering sadness off at the days earlier memory fest.

 

####

Bill had tramped far deeper into the woods than he had planned and was now determined to get back to the cabin before he had last all sense of direction. He tugged harder at his newest find and trugged up the large embankment. Shielding his eyes against the onslaught of snow, he spied the smoke spiralling out of the chimney as he'd intended when he'd lit the fire before leaving. He reached the back steps as a large crack boomed from behin him, presenting a large branch a mere feet from where he'd been standing moments before.

"Frak, that was a close one," he said to the ghosts of the forest, his breath swirling before him. He stomped once more and shook the snow from all his possessions as he entered the door of the cabin relishing the warmth that met his cheeks.

Walking through the kitchen, he struggled with the tree knocking it against every surface as he tried propping it against a wall. He reached down for the stand to secure it in place and was instead bumped with the door to the bathroom.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" A shrill scream filled the air followed by several profanity laced sentences. A small, wiry red-haired woman stood before him, in a towel no less. Her eyes were frantic as she eyed the tree, the man, and the fact that robe she was trying in vain to cover herself with. He looked at the robe and then her face as recognition hit him, and a small laugh which he covered with a cough, hit him.

"Who the frak are you? And what the frak are you doing in my cabin? I demand you answer me this minute!"

"Madam Secretary, I'm afraid you are misinformed. This is my cabin and I should be asking why the frak you are in my cabin, Laura" Bill glared at her daring her to make the next move.

Laura looked at this man in front of her, confused as to why he would be so presumptuous to know her let alone call her by her first name. She eyed him suspiciously trying to place where she'd know this intruder from. He had a hard set to his mouth from what she could see of it, being covered in a neatly trimmed salt and pepper beard didn't give her much of a view. Her stare traveled up his face and landed on his eyes. There was something hauntingly familiar about them, and yet she was having a difficult time placing them. Then it hit her like a meteor shower on a Caprican summer night. The deep blue eyes, with the fine lines from years of seriousness etched around them, could only belong to one man.

"Commander Adama? I didn't recognize you. You look a little different."

"So do you Madam Secretary," he retorted. "NIce robe. It's always been my favorite."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Excuse me," flustered she began tightening the sash of the robe around her waist."I didn't realize it was yours, I just assumed it came with my cabin. Sort of an added comfort feature, you know what I mean?" She walked past him bumping his arm and huffing in response.

"No, ma'am. I can assure you it is mine. I'll grant you temporary permission to wear it in light of your current situation." Picking the towel up from the floor where she'd dropped it, he gave her a condescending grin and held it out to her. "Unless of course, you'd rather wear the towel instead."

Ignoring the scoff she sent him he continued, " Madam Secretary, not to harp on the obvious, but this is my cabin. I would be remiss if I didn't take the opportunity to point out the fact that you are indeed trespassing." When he got no reply, Bill found himself becoming just as frustrated as the first time he'd met this infuriating women some two years before.

Laura huffed and rolled her eyes at this man. Bill Adama, just as arrogant as their initial meeting. She ignored his remarks while she rifled through her purse. Not finding what she was in desperate pursuit of, she moved onto her luggage. Successful in her search, she turned to face him while waving a packet of papers in the air.

"Ha! You sir are sorely mistaken. I have proof right here that this cabin is rightfully mine for the next week!"

She located her glasses and slipped them on. Walking closer to Bill, she pointed to a line on the contract.

"See, right here. Laura Roslin... Oh no! It's for next week..."

Feeling worn out, she hung her head in shame and flopped backwards onto the couch. Curling her feet underneath her, she grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly against her chest. Mentally berating herself, she shook her head in defeat and let out a disgusted sigh through her nose. She simply could not go back into town, the Festival would be in full swing by the time she returned, and it wasn't something she could face emotionally.

Bill eyed the woman before him. She was different since their last meeting, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He took in her posture on the couch, comforting herself with a pillow. He noticed the tight grip, as if she was clinging onto it for dear life. Her toes were curled tightly and her legs tucked under her in a familiar stance as though she felt at home. His stare lingered on her legs a moment past appropriate. 'Those legs,' he thought, goodness but they were a great pair of legs.

"Since you've so kindly pointed out, and I have sadly confirmed, that I am trespassing, I suppose I'll gather my belongings and leave. Wouldn't want to inconvenience you. Again." Her snark and pointed look of indignation snapped his thoughts back to the present, and he cleared his throat in response.

He steeled his shoulders and sharpened his face, looking her in the eye. Holding back his desire to answer with sarcasm, he searched for the right amount of empathy from within.

"Madam Secretary, regardless of any past dealings between us, I assure you, it is of no inconvenience now. Besides, I don't think you will be going anywhere anytime soon."

The look on his face was unreadable, perhaps a mixture of smugness and annoyance.

'Oh that man,' she thought as she returned his look with a half grin, half snarl.

"What do you mean, I won't be going anywhere? You can't keep me hostage and the storm hadn't covered the roads yet when I'd arrived. Perhaps I may be able to find a hotel room nearby."

She got off the couch and walked toward the large bay window. The scene before her was angelic. The grounds were covered in snow and it was piled higher than she'd expected. Only the top of her car could be seen, as it had been buried in the drifts. She reached out and traced the ice crystals that had formed intricate designs across the outside of the glass. Lost in her own thoughts, she barely heard his reply.

"I'm afraid, Madam Secretary, while you showered, the storm became a blizzard. As you can clearly see, by the evidence before you. I myself made it back just in time to not be buried alive. I couldn't see too well, and it worsened as I reached the cabin."

"For the love of the gods, please stop calling me Madam Secretary. It's just Laura now, okay!" She threw her hands up in frustration and let out a ragged breath. Flustered, she shook her head to clear her mind. She walked over to retrieve her bag, and made her way toward the bathroom. In the back of her mind, she hoped she hadn't come off as a child throwing a tantrum. There was nothing she detested more, than loosing face in front of anyone, especially to a man such as Bill Adama, who made her heart race at all the wrong times.

####

"This isn't the best week for me. I am sorry, truly for barging in. And also for losing my temper before. I rented the cabin for this week specifically for that reason. When I spoke to D'Anna about it she reassured me it was all set. Our lines must have gotten crossed and somehow she entered the wrong dates. I do hope we can make this work, and you won't send me to the brig, Commander. Or whatever the equivalent to that is here in the woods."

"Madam... Laura, I promise you there is no coup in the plans, and we will find a way to make it work. After all, we aren't fighting a war here." He bent down to stoke the fire, adding another log on.

"Since you were in there awhile, I thought you may need a cup of tea when you got out. I took the liberty of brewing you some. It's sitting there on the coffee table, awaiting your return. Sit down and relax, Laura. I like to think my bark is louder than my bite."

She sat down and reached for the cup, pouring in milk, and stirring it gently. Bringing it to her mouth she let out a contented sigh when the first drops hit her lips. She'd spent the time in the bathroom giving herself a pep talk, trying to convince herself, she and Bill would last in the close quarters without getting on each others nerves. She doubted it, as he seemed to hover right on the edge of hers. How could a person scowl so frequently, and not injure their face?

"Thank you for the tea and for being so accommodating. I must say I'm a little surprised by it. Especially given the way we both acted at our last meeting."

"I've had time to accept that, and besides, I forgive you Laura."

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness, Bill."

"You have it anyway. I realized the museum was actually a good thing. Great way to bring the family together."

"Family?"

"Military. Government. Civilians. At some point you realize, we're all just different limbs of an extended family."

A deep hum echoed in the back of her throat as she eyed him with a curious grin, her nose wrinkled in thought.

"So Bill, why are you out here in the woods all alone?"

He raised his brow in a bewildered response at her insinuation.

"Well, I'm not hiding away if that's what you're implying. After I retired, I drank myself useless for a few months, then decided it wasn't for me. I always liked the idea of building a cabin, having a place I could spend some time."

He shrugged his shoulders then refilled their mugs with fresh tea.

"You built this cabin? By yourself?"

"Pretty much, had a little help from my old XO. When he'd come to make sure I hadn't crawled in a hole somewhere, anyway. I wanted to do it that way because then I'd know it'd be perfect, or as close to it as I could get."

"It is perfect and so very beautiful! I love that you included a library over there." She lifted a very heavy hand to point it out. Her voice was becoming deeper and her speech must slower. "It caught my eye first thing. This tea is delicious. I don't think I've ever tasted anything so unique."

"It's a plant that grows wild by the stream out back. I think it has soothing properties or something. Found it last spring by accident after a nice swim."

Another soft hum passed her lips as she laid her head on the back of the couch. She was feeling much more relaxed. The lull of Bill's voice had put her into a trance, or at least that's what she thought it was.

"So Laura, may I ask? Why are you no longer Madam Secretary?"

Taking her time to answer, she stretched her legs out and turned to face Bill directly.

"The day we met, I'd just found out I had breast cancer. I was told it was terminal with no possible chance of surgery. I left the doctor's office feeling helpless and resigned to my fate. After your speech something ignited a part of me I'd long thought gone. I felt the need to want to live, to prove that there was something worth living for. I came back and fought against Adar to end the teachers strike. What was more, I fought for my life. I sought out a doctor that would chance an operation and experimental therapies. It took awhile to find anyone willing, but when I did, everything moved quickly from that point on. I resigned my position in the cabinet and focused on myself for the first time in many years. There were a few times when I didn't know if I'd make it, but I pushed forward and here I am."

The longer she'd spoken, the closer he'd found her by his side. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slow, and Bill was finding himself drawn to her face. She was mesmerizing in the glow of the firelight, and she smelled of flowers and womanly things. He stiffened when her hand landed on his chest and began drawing circles atop his shirt. She was humming an old Caprican tune and he was soon falling under her spell.

"Laura, I'm not quite sure we should be.."

Her hand softly tugged on the underside of his beard, she leaned her face toward his.

"When did you grow this? I can't see your face." A soft sigh and throaty hum. "You know, Bill. I think we should just enjoy this moment right now."

Watching the snow fall out the window, he leaned into her cheek and whispered softly, "I already am."


	3. Chapter 3

  
A/N- Oh how I love these two kids <3 This story may end up being a lot longer than I had intended lol  I hope you enjoy the fluffy angst in this chapter!

  
A Caprican Christmas ch 3

_She was dancing on Cloud Nine, high in the sky many light years away. The atmosphere, a festive one, swept her away to childhood days in pajamas and slippers. Memories of stepping on her father's toes, giggling with delight as they celebrated Colonial Day, in the forefront of her mind, as a smile radiated from her face. A handsome man with his strong arms, now gliding her across the floor in a show of solidarity. Finding herself leaning into him as he paraded her before the people, he regal in his dress blues and she in her power suit with the ever so high heels. She was shining brightly with smiles and laughter, having found herself floating on a pedestal with this man. His hold growing tighter he pulled her ever closer and whispered something into her hair._

Laura had awoken moments earlier but was still laying back with her eyes closed. The dream she'd had lingering in her mind like a fine wine nips at the senses on a cool Aerilon night. The music echoed in her ears, giving her lingering sensations of nostalgia of a life unlived. She grunted when she realized the music was surrounding her from all directions, that it was in fact no longer a dream. The music playing now made her sad and touchy.

The tinkling bells and frolicking verses of " _It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year_ " abruptly brought her back to the present. She sleepily wiped her eyes and peered out from hooded lids, one by one. Standing before her shrouded in twinkling lights of every color stood man in tanks and sweat pants. He was standing before a tree, and she found with each passing second her agitation grew.

"Is there a particular reason you have to blast this obnoxious music," she ran her hands through her hair and shook her head in irritation.

Bill turned around and eyed her suspiciously. 'That tea is having the wrong effect on her now.' He held up the lights tangled in his hands and shrugged.

"What, you don't like holiday music? It is the week of the Festival, you know. Aren't you suppose to be full of Joy and Merriment, Laura?"

Bill dropped the lights at his feet when she gave him a deprecating look, and moved closer to her. Standing now with knees touching, he leaned forward and took her hands in his. He pulled Laura to her feet and began swinging her around. Singing the jaunty tune blasting from the speakers at a rather loud volume.

" _And then, one day everything changed_  
 _You're all that I need_  
 _Underneath the tree_ "

Laura was in no mood to celebrate with music or trees, but she found herself laughing a deep laugh that brought tears to her eyes. The old man was so cheery and his voice was so off-key she couldn't help but join in.

" _Snow is falling as the carolers sing_  
 _It just wasn't the same_  
 _Alone on Christmas day_  
 _Presents, what a beautiful sight_  
 _Don't mean a thing if you ain't_  
 _holding me tight"_

As Bill dipped and spun her around another time, the words and their meanings hit her like a ton of bricks. Laura placed her hands on Bill's chest and blushed as she stilled their steps. She stared deep into his eyes trying to determine the meaning behind the haze of azul that reflected back at her. His brow had the slightest arch as though he too were searching, looking for something hidden in the jade. The moment remained between them until Laura let out a giggle and reached out to touch Bill's face.

"Where did it go? The beard was growing on me." She shyly retracted her hand, then turned toward the stereo to turn the music off.

Giving her a skeptical look, Bill reached around her and turned the music back on at a lower level than before.

"That's not the impression I got earlier when you were playing with it. What do you have against holiday music?" He wagged his eyebrows at her reached for her hand once more.

"I was doing no such thing," a tone of exasperation lurking in the back if her throat. When she saw the smug look on his face, she blushed a deep crimson and looked toward the window. "Must have been the tea," she whispered wistfully.

"You can blame it on that if you want to Laura. I won't debate you on it. Don't turn the music off! I like it, don't you like to dance?"

He spun her around in a lovely move from bygone days and pulled her close to sway to the sound of flutes and double bass wafting around them. Deja vu hit her as she laid her head on his shoulder. " I told you this isn't a good week for me, Bill. I don't partake in the Festival of Joy and Merriment. Or anything other holiday for that matter."

Her body had become rigid in his arms and she had strained to get the words out loud enough for him to hear. "I won't push you to tell me if you don't want. I just thought since we will be stuck her for some time together and will obviously be spending the holiday together it would be nice to act like there was a holiday happening. I had gone out to get that tree, when you so kindly helped yourself to my home."

A tear or two had fallen from her eyes and there was a small wet spot as evidence on his tank. She lifted her head and gave him an apologetic look. Stepping out of his arms, Laura walked toward the kitchen to find something to drink. She spotted a bottle of Virgon Rose and located two wine glasses to fill. She filled them to the top, spilling some in return. She took a shaky breath then turned to look for a towel. Bill stepped up with the towel in his hand and shrugged in response. Cleaning up the spill, she then reached for the wine swallowing it back in two large gulps. Refilling her drink, Bill guided her toward the bay window to watch the snow fall.

  
They sat in silence with only the jazzy tunes filling the space. Darkness was falling outside and their eyes were adjusting to the flickering flames lapping at the shadows in the room. Bill watched her intently, wondering at what made this enigma of a woman tick. One moment she was throwing daggers at him because of a mix-up he couldn't control, the next she was relaxed and flirting with him on the couch. Now she was still, a quiet reflection shining in her eyes, a personal torment evident on her face.

She sighed, continuing to watch the flakes fall on the winter wonderland before them.

"Before I was involved in politics, I had what felt like a happy life. I was surrounded by family, I had a wonderful job as a teacher, and I had a few friends. They weren't many but they were devoted. Then my mother became sick. She died of breast cancer, and it felt like my world crumbled. I had my father and two beautiful sisters and we formed an even tighter bond than we'd had before. We made it work and everything was good again. Then in a horrible turn of events a drunk driver took everything away from me. My father and two sisters died along with my heart that day. I shut people out, I turned myself off. The political world was one I'd never had aspirations to join, but I knew Adar and he wanted me with him. The rest is history of course, but honestly Bill all these years later and I can't do it. This time of year hurts. It just hurts."

Her face was void of emotion. She sat there blank and cold trying to push the world out. A shiver ran down her spine as she sipped the last of her drink, willing his eyes to stare at anything other than her. His fingertips brushed her hand and she felt a warmth radiate up her arm.

"Never give up hope Laura."

He squeezed her hand in a show of solidarity, then placed his hand on her chin titling it toward his. He smiled a soft grin then leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. She allowed her eyes to stay closed while she reflected on the kindness of a man that hours before had been her adversary. A smile spread across her face as she let out a happy sigh. Bill saw a single tear slip down her cheek as he turned to leave the room. He turned off the music and entered the kitchen.

Laura sat in reflection of his touch. An offering of friendship had been extended and she found herself wondering at his kiss. Her lips ached to know more. She smiled through her tears.

 

 

F/N The lyrics of the song quoted in this chapter are from "Underneath the Tree" written by Kelly Clarkson and Greg Kurstin. No plagiarism is intended nor implied


	4. Chapter 4

Caprican Christmas Chap 4

Laura stared in shocked astonishment at the man before her. She'd never in all her life heard or seen anyone eat food the way he was. She forced a chuckle and raised her brow into her hairline.

"Do you always make this much noise?"

"You don't eat Tauron noodles without sharing your excitement for them Laura." He smiled that endearing smirk and a light shone in his blue eyes. "Do you always cut yours and eat them with a spoon?"

"Touche`, I don't usually eat them. In fact, I couldn't tell you the last time I'd had any." She waved her hand and watched as he came around the table to stand behind her.

"Here, take the fork and spin it around a long noodle, like this. Let the rest of it lay in the bowl. Now put it in your mouth and slurp it for all it's worth. You want a good smack at the end."

"Oh for the gods' sake. You can't be serious, Bill! I don't think I'll be doing that. You're putting me on."

"I don't joke, Laura. Here I'll help you." He placed his hand firmly around hers and brought it to her mouth. "You've got to do the next part by yourself, I can't do that for you."

She rolled her eyes and did as instructed. The noodle dangled precariously over her blouse, threatening to leave a stain, then disappeared with a loud slurp. She found herself laughing at the absurdity of it all before reaching for another bite.

Bill watched in awe as she cleared the bowl. Taking a napkin, he reached up to wipe the juice off her chin and cheek where it had splattered during her ritual. Their eyes met as she slid her hand around his wrist. Stilling it in the process, her fingers danced over his skin in a rhythmic pattern. The silence was filled with all the questions and emotions they were feeling, and it was comfortable until Laura let out a nervous breath. She smiled, not breaking eye contact, and removed her hand, taking the napkin in its place.

"Now see, didn't that taste better?"

Bill gathered the dishes and dumped them into the sink. He was adding soap to the water when Laura walked up behind him.

"Okay, maybe it was," she conceded in a flirty tone. Grabbing the dishcloth from the counter she turned to face him. "I'll wash if you dry."

####

Bill set the last of the dishes in the cabinet as water splashed over him. Laura had been teasing a water fight the entire time and now she had followed through. She jumped in glee as he splashed her back and made to grab the water sprayer. She ran into the living room as she felt her back being pelted with droplets.

Bill followed closely on her heels and caught her round the waist with one hand as he flicked the last drops from his fingers on her with the other.

"Billlll," she squealed in delight before she broke into hysterical laughter. She reached out to steady herself as her entire body convulsed. She bent at the waist trying to contain the cackles now bouncing from every corner of the room. She slid her arm through the crook of his elbow and took several steadying breaths.

"Oh my. Oh, sorry, hee hee, I get these giggling fits sometimes and can't stop. Oh goodness." She got relatively calm and straightened herself, bringing her eyes to meet his. The moment their eyes met, sparks flew and they were both overcome.

Several minutes passed before either was able to look at the other without bursting again. When Laura finally contained herself, she found she was face to face with Bill. She patted his shoulder and wiped her nose not sure what her next move should be.

Bill's hand slid across her cheek and rested in the crook of her jaw. Willing her eyes to meet his fully, he stroked his thumb in small circles until she acquiesced. Pulling her closer, they threw their arms around one another's neck and held on until their rapid breathing had slowed.

She stepped back to put a space between them, nervous of the closeness she felt. "Thank you Bill. That's the first time in a very long time that I've had that kind of fun."

"Maybe you should do it more often." A boyish grin spread across his face and she couldn't help but retaliate with a flirty grin of her own.

A small light caught the corner of her eye, and she turned to search for its source. Lying on the floor at the base of the tree, were the abandoned lights Bill had been trying to string earlier. Guiltily, she walked over, picked them up, and began fidgeting them between her fingers.

"You know Bill, this is your cabin and you should be able to decorate if you'd like. Besides, I'd hate to think you cut down this tree for nothing."

She began untangling the bulbs while shooting covert glances under wispy eyelashes his way. The light sounds of holiday songs drifted through her hair and tickled her ears. She let out a gasp as a strong hand made its presence known at the small of her back. She felt her hair move and the sweet heat of breath on her neck.

"Need some help," a low raspy voice cooed, sending shivers racing all over her skin. He felt her pulse quicken as his lips hovered near her neck. His nose slid up her cheek as he made his way to the corner of her eye where he placed a kiss on the lid.

"Hmm," the question rumbled and hung in the air like fog on a lake. His hand traveled from the small of her back around her waist to her hands clinging tightly to the lights. Neither spoke as he took one end and left the other in her hand. He moved to the opposite side of the tree, and untangling them as he went, began hanging the lights. He passed her the strand around the back and she passed it back around the front. On each pass, their fingers would brush skin, or grasp a finger, or a thumb would stroke the other.

The crackling of firewood, the soft sounds of Winter Wonderland, and the occasional ticking of the clock was the chorus of their night. The song vibrating between them was spoken in the quiet of their actions. No words. Only sighs, batting of lashes, blush on cheeks, grins and smiles. The tucking of hair behind the ear, the lingering of fingers on lips, the memory of a stolen kiss. There was the soul-searching stare giving and finding more than it bargained for. There was longing and hope, fear and strength, there was a question but no answer. There was nothing and everything.

The lights having been finished, were left to glow in place, for several small boxes tucked under the tree. Bill handed one to Laura and retrieved one for himself. Laura lifted the lid and eyed the contents before her. She picked up the first item and held it out to Bill, a large smile splayed across her face.

He chuckled with nostalgia as he wrapped his fingers around a round clay ornament. He flipped it over, running his hand over the grooves of the tiny fingers and palm imprinted on the opposite side. Three small letters and a number was printed at the bottom. "Zak 5" His eyes moist with love, he smiled a large crooked grin and held it up for Laura to see.

"He made that for his first Festival of Joy and Merriment in school. He was so excited to show us the bright yellow ornament. He almost broke it when he ran in to bring it to us that morning. He tripped over Lee in the living room. Zak tumbled and fell to his knees, but he held on to this thing so tightly. He shoved it high above his head and kept it there until he'd placed it in my hands. His sweet face was beaming with pride. Didn't cry, just shouted 'Happy Joy Day, Daddy!' Lee, without skipping a beat shouted 'It's Merry Christmas, Zakkie!' Needless to say they fought after that and the ornament was forgotten. Of course, the memory has lived on in its hand."

With one more pass over the groove, Bill placed it on a branch at the front of the tree. Laura eyed him admiringly, feeling the love for his sons radiating from him in waves.

"It's a lovely memory Bill, thank you for sharing it with me. I've not heard you talk of Zak before. He's your youngest, right?"

"We lost him almost five years ago in a Viper accident. A child's not supposed to be the first to go. He was too young."

He picked up his box and began putting the ornaments in various locations. Laura followed suit, reading the signs that Bill wasn't willing to say any more yet. She found Lee's "hand" and placed it lovingly next to his brothers. She chuckled at the memory of an odd phrase Bill had said during his story, and as she bent to reach for another box, she asked him about it.

"Bill, you said an odd phrase I've never heard before. Lee said something or other about 'Merry Cristus.' What gave him the idea the Festival was called that?"

He laughed at her mispronunciation, chucking her under the chin in a gesture of flirtatious goodwill.

"No, it's actually 'Merry Christmas'. It's something my Tsattie would say to me as a boy. She taught it to my mother and they taught it to me. I suppose it was something she'd learned on Tauron as a young girl and decided to keep it going in the family. I tried to ask her where it came from, but she would revert to her old language and I didn't speak it. She always did that when she was lost in thoughts of her home world. I do know a few word, but they're mostly of the colorful variety. Well perhaps a few terms of endearment as well, but I haven't spoken any of those in many, many years.

"Well, I don't know what it is either, but I like it. Maybe I could use that from now on. It makes me feel light thinking it. 'Merry Christmas' oh, it makes me happy saying it too. Do you mind, or is it just for family?"

"Family, yes. Say it again."

"Merry Christmas, Bill!"

His eyes danced as a thought floated through his mind. He'd tuck it away for later, but it was something he'd be visiting again. One word, Family. Hanging the last ornament, Bill stepped back to admire the tree. He walked toward Laura and slid his hand to the small of her back, the place he was beginning to associate with comfort.

She nestled her arm in the crook of his elbow, the warm place she was finding held certain comfort she missed as soon as it was gone. She relaxed her head against his chest and stared at the tree, with its lights twinkling their reflection in her eyes. Bumping his head against hers, his voice gravelly from emotion broke the silence. "We work well together Roslin."

"Yes we do, Commander." She smiled, content for the first time in years.

####

"It should stay warm all night, so I won't put anymore wood on than this. If you feel cold, the cabinet with towels has extra blankets on the bottom shelf. You know where that is, right? That looked like one of mine earlier."

She batted his arm at his teasing words then fixed him with her best political stare she could muster. He simply set his face in stone and gave her as good as he got. They stayed that way, until the threat of another giggle fit took over.

"Will you be warm enough down here tonight? I feel bad about taking the bed when it is yours after all. I should take the couch."

"I slept in a rack on a BattleStar for years. A couch is a luxury."

"Okay, if you insist. Perhaps we can take turns. Okay, okay we can discuss it tomorrow. Goodnight Bill, and thank you." She stuck her hand out waiting for his in return. He was surprised but showed no outward signs, and instead gave her a solid shake. He nodded his head and raised a brow in response. Laura strode toward the stairs, turned back once to allow their eyes do the talking, then walked up to bed. Bill stood resolutely, expression unchanged, eyes watching her every move until her silhouette faded into shadows.

####

Laura had been lying in bed for nearly two hours. She was wide awake and restless with a nervousness she couldn't put her finger on. Not that she wanted to admit to yet, anyway. With a deep sigh and even deeper eye roll, she called out to the semi-darkness. "I can't sleep."

Bill had been lying in the same cramped spot listening to her tossing and turning. Her huffs and puffs had gotten louder and her sighs deeper with each minute. He sat up at her words, stretched his creaky body and got up from the couch. He scanned the items for what he needed and crept across the floor.

The sound of a match being struck and the flickering of a small flame caused her to turn her head in wonderment. The cabin had remained quiet after her outburst and she was taken aback to see Bill sitting in a straight back chair at the side of the bed.

"Dark Day by Edward Prima." He opened the book to the first page and she smiled.

"Ah, it's one of those classics I never got around to reading I'm afraid. I'll have to borrow it another time."

"Mmm," Bill held the book up to begin, and Laura snuggled deeper into the blankets. A contented look on her face, she felt as though this was right.


	5. Chapter 5

 

  
A Caprican Christmas ch 5

 

His voice had been the balm to her restless heart. It had lulled her into sweet slumber filled with visions of her younger   
days. Her favorite dream, though, had been one with a black viper and men and women surrounding her. She'd been standing beside Bill and the sea of faces had been his crew on Galactica. One of the men was speaking directly to her and making a flourishing presentation about the bird before her. He revealed the Viper was in dedication to her, and she had been overcome with an aching emotion. In the moment, the dream had seemed so lifelike, she could have sworn her fingers had felt the smooth glass of the champagne bottle she'd held high in the air. The memory made her smile although it was bittersweet. She couldn't place where that feeling had come from.

 

Laura opened her eyes; lifting them toward the ceiling, she traced patterns in the wood. She listened to the melody of the cabin and the surrounding woods echoing in her ears. Rolling toward her side, she looked out the window to see the snow had stopped falling. Songs from a cardinal were pinging off the panes and the sun was throwing its beams through the cracks in the curtains. She smiled and shook her head as the feeling of being in a fairy tale storybook clouded her mind. The princess wasting the morning away while the world around her busily worked to prepare for her daily appearance. She laughed at the absurdity and reached for the well-worn brown bathrobe. It felt soft and inviting under the palm of her hand as she slid it over her shoulders and along her arms. The clattering of pans bouncing on the kitchen floor caught her attention. She raced to the top of the steps, but stopped abruptly when she heard a familiar voice.

 

"Well there go the frakking eggs. Now what am I going to make?" The slamming of more pots on counters, reassured her nothing major had occurred. She resumed her leisurely pace, and quietly made her way to the bathroom.

 

####

 

"Something smells good." Laura had taken her time going about her morning routine and was now in search of morning coffee. Peeking her head around the wall of the kitchen, she eyed Bill walking toward the table with two plates piled high.

 

"Good morning. I hope you're hungry!" He lifted the plate up for her to see before placing them both on the table. Walking back toward the counter, he grabbed the syrup, whipped cream, and jam. "Would you grab the coffee mugs, please?" He pointed toward the opposite counter, passing her on the way.

 

Coffee creamed and stirred, they both reached for their silverware. Every inch of the plates were covered in food. Bill had gone out of his way to prepare her something special. There was a stack of pancakes drizzled with cream and topped with freshly sliced strawberries and bananas. He'd also made bacon and sausage links to round out the meal.

 

Laura's eyes grew bigger the longer she looked at the feast before her. "Goodness that's a lot of food, Bill! I usually just have coffee and a piece of toast in the morning. Sometimes, just the coffee," she snickered.

 

"Well I hope you like the pancakes. I thought we'd need a lot of energy today. We've got a busy morning ahead of us, Laura." He ignored her suspicious look and the more severely stern one that followed once she realized he was deflecting. He reached for the syrup and poured a good puddle's worth over his plate. He passed it to her, smiled, and shoved a sausage link in his mouth. She'd just have to wait to find out the mornings activities later.

 

####

 

Bill zipped the large jacket up and hefted the green hiking backpack over his shoulders. Turning toward Laura, he shook his head at the sight before him. The jacket was so big on her, it swallowed her whole and gave her the illusion of being a marshmallow. He reached for the zipper to aid her in closing it tightly.

 

"It's not funny, Bill," she said as his shoulders shook with hidden laughter. "Why won't you tell me where we're going and why I have to wear this ridiculous jacket." She had a grumpy pout plastered across her face as he looked on.

 

Bill wrapped her scarf around her and made sure the earmuffs were in place over top her hat. Picking up the smaller backpack, he guided each of her hands through a strap and slid them over her shoulders. Lifting his hand, he caressed her cheek with the back of his palm and smiled.

 

"I spent all morning clearing a path on the back porch to walk through. Trust me, you will be thankful for that jacket soon." He took her hand in his and led her toward the kitchen door. When he opened it, a blast of cold air made them pause for a moment before continuing. Once they reached the steps, Bill leaned over to grab two sets of snowshoes from the railing. He carefully maneuvered one on each of his feet then stepped down to help Laura with hers. She watched as he gently took her leg in hand and fastened a shoe on each heavy boot, one at a time.

 

####

 

The sun shone brightly casting a glowing path as they walked hand in hand through the woods. Laura trailing behind,   
was grateful for Bill's strength as she had slipped a few times already, this being her first time in snowshoes. She took   
in the sights around her, feeling like a child on her first outdoor adventure. The wind blew the trees in a carefree rhythm sending tiny snowflakes from their perch atop the branches. It felt like they were being serenaded by the birds with their wintry chirps echoing choruses from tree to tree. They'd come across a trio of deer eating from a bush, and rabbits had scampered across their path several times. Each time, Laura had broken out into childlike squeals that danced with whimsy along the forest's floor.

 

Bill stopped at a clearing and encouraged her to stand beside him. Laura's eyes went wide as she realized what she was looking at. A large frozen pond lay before them begging for attention.

 

"Bill are we... I mean, is this the surprise activity today? I haven't skated since I was in college." She searched his face for an answer, finding something in his eyes she didn't know how to name. "Oh, but how will we skate? I don't think the snow shoes will work."

 

He wagged his eyebrows and led her to a few fallen trees where he motioned for her to sit after he'd cleared them of snow. She sat and removed her backpack to place it beside her. Bill had removed his, leaning it against the other tree, and was now rummaging through it. He retrieved a set of skating blades and knelt before Laura. He removed the snow shoes and strapped the blades to her boots. Laura watched as Bill sat down and repeated the process for his own. He slipped his jacket off the removed hers as well. Cinching the scarf a little tighter around her neck, he winked conspiratorially.

 

"It feels a bit different than traditional skates, but if you take it slowly, you'll get the hand of it in no time.Take my hand and we'll skate together at first if you'd like. I have to admit I haven't done this in several years myself, and the old body's not what it used to be."

 

Talking halting steps on their blades, the pair made their way to the ice. Four shaky legs took short, wobbly strides until they straightened and Bill took off toward the opposite side of the ice. Laughter ensued as timidity gave way to assuredness and Laura followed. They danced around one another as confidence built with each lap across the pond.

 

####

 

The sky smiled down upon them as the hours passed with a gaiety that only a day of frivolous fun could bring. The wind was beginning to chill their faces and pink spots had made a permanent settlement on cheeks and noses. Bill skated to the edge and stepped confidently off the ice. He sat on the log to remove his blades and watch Laura as she made a pass before him. Her arms were out to her sides like birds wings, and she was skating fast enough for the wind to whip her scarf to and fro. The ends of her hair shone behind her like flames dancing a happy jig. She did a half spin and  came to a stop at the edge directly in front of Bill. She found him wide-eyed, a happy grin on his face, and his hand held  out to assist her toward the trees.

 

Bill wrapped the her with the fluffy blanket he'd taken from her backpack and led the way. She sat on the nearest tree and closed her eyes to enjoy the blankets' warmth. He removed her blades then pulled her down to the ground where he'd placed two large pieces of cardboard covered with another blanket. Once he'd settled, he handed her two small mugs and began unscrewing the cap off a rather large thermos.

 

Laura eyed him curiously, surprised at all the things they'd had stowed away in the backpacks. Bill removed his gloves finding they were far too slippery to gain a good enough grip on the thermos. He poured them each a generous helping and looked to her in reply.

 

"What, no noodles!" Eyeing the contents of the mug she wiggled her eyebrows mischievously while biting her lower lip to squelch the laughter threatening to erupt.

 

"Ha ha, I thought hot chocolate to be more appropriate. Would you like a marshmallow in yours?" He produced a bag with small white clouds within. After he'd replaced the cap on the thermos, he set it down and plunked a marshmallow in the mug Laura had passed over to him.

 

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises today, Bill Adama. Yes, I'd love one please." She slipped a glove off her hand and reached into the bag, taking three. She put one in the hot chocolate and the other two she popped one after the other in her mouth. She hummed in delight at the face Bill gave and scooted over to lean against the tree trunk. She removed her other gloved in order to curl both her hands around the mug and allowed the liquid within to warm her fingers. She took sip after sip while Bill looked on in peaceful silence. He had unwrapped two sandwiches and offered her a bite. Laura bit into the bread savoring the sweet flavor that thrilled her taste buds.

  
Peanut butter, marshmallow fluff, and a drizzle of honey on soft bread, every bite was a reminder of her childhood. She had the sense that Bill was trying to make her see the holiday didn't have to be filled solely with bad memories. Then again, she was probably reading too much into everything and the day had only been a way to get out of the cabin, and for all she knew he may have liked kid friendly food.

 

"Was the sandwich to your liking? I had to guess what would pair well with a day of skating." He took her mug and set it aside, and gathered the blanket to cover them both in it.

 "It was wonderful, thank you. We ate sandwiches just like it as young girls. My sisters and me, I mean. They were   
always my favorite."

"I'm glad. How about some reading before we head back? The day is still early, and there are several hours yet of sunlight. I brought this book, although I can't attest to how good it will be. Lee must have left it last time he visited before the cabin was finished." He held the book up for her to see. She laughed when she saw the title.

"Murder on Picon. It's better than it sounds."

"You've read it then?"

"Mmm," a throaty reply made its way to him as Laura moved closer. She closed her side of the blanket around her, and laid her head on Bill's shoulder allowing his warmth to seep in and enclose her as well.

 

He opened the book and his deep timbre began to fill the small space between them. He placed his hand over hers and entwined their fingers not wanting any part of her left out of their bubble.

 

####

 

The book almost finished, the sun having shifted significantly, Bill stretched his legs. Patting her hand and breaking the dreamy state they'd been captured in, he closed the book and got ready to leave. They repeated their earlier ritual with jackets, backpacks, and snowshoes and said goodbye to their pond.

 

As they tramped back through the woods, Laura walked a little further behind than she had on the first trip. She stopped at every snow covered bush with red berries peeking from its branches. She stuffed them in her pockets until they were practically bursting. Bill kept looking back at her to ensure she was progressing at a decent speed since she'd chosen not to hold his hand on the return trip. He'd been disappointed at that development, but had shown no emotion either way.

 

Approaching the cabin, Bill saw a couple of squirrels race across the porch and down through the yard. Laura caught sight of them as they climbed a nearby tree. Her tiny frame shook with mirth as the magic of the day caught up with her. She was hit with nostalgia again as memories of her childhood floated through her head. It hurt to think of those good times. She could see her little sisters in bright skating outfits twirling on the ice. The memory of her mother's laughter as her father tried to lift her like the professional skaters did, made her eyes mist over. A lump formed in her throat as tears threatened to spill, until she heard a voice calling her back to the present.

 

Bill watched her with a sadness in his eye. He'd taken a chance on the days plans and he wasn't sure they were paying off in the way he'd hoped. He'd wanted Laura to see that just because bad things happened didn't mean a person had to allow it to steal their joy. He'd hoped that alongside the bad memories there was room for good ones as well. He'd hoped she would tuck today away as a good memory right along with the ones he knew she carried of her family. Bill reached for her hand helped her up the steps in order to remove the snow shoes. After slipping the last one off, he looked up to search her eyes. The tears he had seen were gone and a glint of something akin to hope was shining in its place. Unasked questions and a series of answers spoken in silence flowed between them until Laura turned toward the door.

 

She was hanging her jacket on a hook by the door when he entered carrying an armload of wood which he deposited in the box next to the fireplace. Bill slipped his bulky backpack off and exited the door for another round.

 

Closing the door behind him, he readjusted the wood in his arm before carefully placing it with the other pile.

 

"This should last us a few days with what we are already have in here. It smells like snow outside. I'm worried we may get snowed in completely or possibly even lose power. "

 

She looked at him quizzically. "Bill, of course it smells like snow out there. Everything's covered in it."

 

"I know. It's a saying, you've never heard it? I mean the air has that smell to it, like new snow is coming. It shifted while we were walking back home. It may not be tonight, but I think we'll be getting a lot more and soon by the smell of it. We got lucky today, the wind moved the drifts overnight. They were a lot higher yesterday. Of course it helped the sun was pretty warm all day, but the chill in the wind was getting brutal. Mark my words, it won't be long."

 

She gave a non-committal hum and disappeared into the bathroom after he'd taken his turn. He may be smelling more snow in the air, but all she wanted was a warm shower and a cup of tea. Her muscles were beginning to ache from the skating and the lack of heat running through her veins.

 

Bill added logs to the fire that had died down in their absence. He'd seen her shiver after removing her boots, hat, and scarf. He hoped their excursion wouldn't have negative repercussions. He hated to think she could get sick because of him. He decided in the spur of the moment to make her a hot cup of tea and sneak it onto the bathroom counter as a treat for when she got out of the shower.

 

 

 

F/N  I apologize for any errors in formatting. This was edited several times since it messed up during the transfer. Hopefully I caught them all! --Thanks for sticking with me and I do hope you are enjoying this story. Look out for chapter 6 to be posted soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

Caprican Christmas ch 6

Buttery smells filled the interior of the cabin as Laura peered around the wall separating the kitchen from the living room. Bill had fallen asleep after rearranging the firewood into neatly stacked piles. His soft snores were filling the space and she found it comforting. She placed the bowl of popcorn atop the coffee table and went to retrieve the berries tucked safely in the pockets of her marshmallow jacket. She'd found some string in one of the kitchen drawers and a needle in the secret zipper pouch of her luggage. She arranged herself, legs crossed, on the floor in front of the couch and took the threaded needle to begin making garland. She'd strung several rows and popped more corn before Bill began to rouse from his sleep.

He spied her hunched over the coffee table, her hands busily threading, working at a rapid rate. He reached down and moved her flowing hair aside to achieve a better view. "What do you have there?" She turned, a beaming smile on her face, and held up the strand she was working on for his inspection.

"I haven't seen that stuff since I was a kid. My Tsattie would make it with me every Festival season. What made you think of it?"

"The deer were eating them earlier when we walked through the woods. I remembered how much fun we'd had as kids making them and thought it might be something we could do. Unfortunately, we can't eat these berries. At least I don't think so, I'm not brave enough to try."

Bill reached down and gathered a handful of the berries and popped them in his mouth. A slight grin spread across his face as he looked her directly in the eye. He swallowed and shrugging his shoulders said, "They aren't poisonous. You could eat you want." Just then, his eyes rolled back and he made a choking sound before his head lolled onto the couch. He lay silent and unmoving, his chest not rising and falling.

Laura began to panic. She stood over Bill, shaking him and rubbing his chest to encourage a breath from him. "Bill, Bill please wake up. Breathe, please breathe. Oh, why did you do that?!" She felt a soft rumble through his chest as a laugh made its way up and out. His eyes opened and tears began to form where he was laughing so hard. She swatted his arm in frustration.

"Bill Adama, that is not funny! I thought there was something really wrong with you." She pouted and bent toward the table before her. She took a large amount of popcorn and threw it at him.

"What! The boys ate them all the time as children. I knew they weren't poisonous." He laughed heartily as she continued to pelt him. He plucked the pieces off himself then threw them back at her. She glanced at him with that hard political stare before tossing berries at him, then took off for cover. Popcorn and berries littered the floor as they each ducked for cover. Laura made her way behind the stairs and snuck a look or two trying to find him. Bill was nowhere to be found, and she was getting nervous. She didn't like to lose.

Her hiding location was good, but Bill was all in. He didn't like to lose. He crawled around the back of the couch with the popcorn bowl, refilled from the remnants on the floor, tucked safely under his elbow. Bill tip-toed quietly around the back of the stairs and lay in wait. Laura peeked her head out again to scan the room. Not seeing him, she huffed in irritation and crept back under the stairs, sure she'd be safe from any surprise attack he may be planning. She slipped her hand in the pocket of her pants and produced a handful of berries. She poised her arm, ready to aim at the first sign of her enemy.

Bill counted to ten then took aim. He dumped the contents of his bowl over her head and watched in silence as she reacted. Arms flailing, she turned and threw the berries at him, not paying attention to where they landed. "Bill Adama! That's not fair," she grumped.

"You're just mad you didn't think of it first," he called back to her as he high-tailed it out of there before she could throw anything else at him. He jumped on the couch and ducked down before she could see where he'd gone.

Laura grabbed the bowl and swept the corn into it; determined not to be outdone, she went in search of him yet again. Rounding the corner of the couch, Bill popped up and made a loud growling sound. She tossed the bowl and its contents in the air emitting a loud scream. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down atop him. His back ached and his knees groaned in pain, but he held her close nonetheless. He laughed heartily as she tried putting up a fight. "You're a sore loser, Laura Roslin." He tickled her side and joined her in merry laughter as she howled in retort.

Laura was lying across his chest, her heart beating stronger with every rise and fall. He was more comfortable than she thought he'd be. She'd witnessed the strength he had in his arms and assumed he'd be hard and uninviting, instead she found herself melting into him. She looked in his eyes and felt herself go limp at the pressure his fingers gave as they caressed her back in soothing patterns. She didn't like to lose, he was right, but if this was her prize for doing so, perhaps she'd consider losing more frequently. She blinked at the affection radiating behind his eyes and sensed something more was about to happen. They had an attraction she had not anticipated given their dealings before had been harsh, but as many times as they'd already come close to something this was a little too close for comfort, and she wasn't positive she was ready to take it further. The decision was made for her when Bill leaned up to press his lips against hers. She felt the heat before she felt his lips and her body went rigid.

BOOM! A loud crash came from outside and she pulled back at the last minute.

"What the frak was that!" Bill propped her gently against the back of the couch. Giving her a sad look, he went off toward the back door. Peering out the window he saw a tree had snapped in half and landed on the power lines. They looked as though they'd come down, taking out the electricity in the process. "Frakking blizzard must have started again while you had your little popcorn fight." He knew it had been a big possibility earlier as they'd returned, but he'd felt Laura's hesitation and that compounded with the damage outside, he'd sounded angrier than he'd intended. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, he steeled his face, and turned to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bill." The apology filled with double meaning as she ran her hand over his arm. "What will we do with the power out?"

"The stove and refrigerator run on gas so we won't have a problem with that. We may be taking cold showers though." He gave her a pointed look and walked toward the living room. She arched her brow at his words and followed along. He was picking up all the bits and pieces of scattered ammo. The living room was covered in it and Laura couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Guess we got carried away huh?"

She cleaned up the mess behind the stairs and dropped her offerings into the bowl Bill held out to her. He disappeared into the kitchen and she threw herself onto the couch. Feeling a melancholy having clouded over their jolly game from earlier, she tucked her feet underneath her legs and held a pillow tightly to her chest hoping to chase the doldrums away.

####

The night passed in a blur. The awkwardness between them as thick as cold butter. Cutting it would require a miracle of epic proportions. Laura readied herself for bed and whispered a soft goodnight. She took a candlestick and lit the stairs before her. She turned to eye Bill and let out a deep sigh before ascending to the bedroom where she planned to read her sadness away.

Bill's eyes followed her up the stairs and watched long after the candle light faded into a dimness he strained to see. He went about his nightly routine, shaving his face smooth, and making his bed on the couch. He took the pillow and punched it several times feeling a restlessness that only a few rounds in the ring would help to alleviate. The sound of Laura's tossing and turning met his ears and he got a quiet satisfaction knowing she was just as uncomfortable as he was. The crackling of the fire dying down lulled him into a slumber filled with turmoil.

####

When Bill woke in the morning it was to find himself still tired. He'd had a long night of fighting the Cylons. They'd been defending the end of the human race and it had all felt too real. He ran his fingers down the length of his chest, sure the angry red scar had left its mark on him. He drug himself to the bathroom then headed toward the kitchen to figure out a way to brew some coffee without electricity.

The slamming of cabinet doors echoed in her ears, and Laura rolled over to cover her head with the plush pillows. She'd slept terribly the night before. She found she missed the deep timbre of Bill's voice and the words on the pages hadn't been as appealing without it. Her dreams had woken her several times in the night, gasping for air clutching her breast fearing the cancer was eating her alive once again. It had all been too real, the faces of a blonde woman and shady looking man stealing a child and racing through an opera house to catch them. Her eyes had watered knowing she couldn't reach them no matter how hard she'd tried. Her aide, Billy, young handsome Billy, lying on a slab, his life cut short. Her hands trembled as she reached out to fix his hair in a loving last gesture. That nightmare had been the worst and she found herself wanting to call him, reach out and see that he was in fact well. She knew it was senseless as the phone lines were down, but she needed so desperately to hear his innocent voice.

She wiped the tear that had escaped her eyes and rolled over before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her nightgown was soaked with sweat from a night of harrowing nightmares so she slipped it over her head and hung it on one of the bed posts. Gathering her new favorite robe, Bill's robe, an ache shot through her when she remembered how forlorn he had looked the night before. She mentally kicked herself for allowing things to progress to the point they had. She felt like the life she lived in her dreams had been real, one in which she loved Bill completely in an aching fashion. It was as though this life was playing out the same way and she wasn't ready. It wasn't something she could give in to. Sure she'd met him a couple years before, but what did she know of this man.

His blue eyes so alluring and his touch reassuring, she was lost in him and none of the other details mattered if she admitted it to herself. Knowing him could come later, but after Richard she'd sworn she'd never be that way again. She was scared and stuck in her head, but she couldn't leave the cabin. They were blocked in, she could see it from the window, the snow piles had risen significantly. She shook her head, telling herself this was all premature and she was reading things into signs that weren't there. The smell of coffee wafted up the stairs. She decided the morning needed to start sometime and now was as good as any.

Bill heard the creak of the bathroom door and placed the bowls of oatmeal on the table in preparation for Laura's arrival. He wasn't ready to see her quite yet, so he turned to finish the coffee. He'd found a French press hidden in the back of the cabinet still in its unopened box. He'd laughed remembering Ellen and Saul had given it to him as a joke since they would never be caught making their own coffee by hand. He finished pouring the coffee into mugs as he heard her pull a chair out to sit down. He placed the mugs before her and poured the milk into his before passing it off to her.

They sat in silence, eating their fruit and sipping their coffee. Laura shot Bill covert glances, trying to gauge his mood and shying away each time he caught her eye. His face was etched with emotion and she felt as though she would break if she allowed herself more than a few seconds of staring into his blazing blue eyes. She found herself troubled each time she thought of the callous man she'd met aboard Galactica the day of the decommissioning, and the difference in personalities the man before her had. They lingered over breakfast, neither willing to bring up the events from the day before. Laura knew she'd hurt his feelings, and Bill knew he was acting like a teenager sick with love, yet the silence remained.

Bill left the dishes in the sink and retreated to the bathroom to partake in a cold shower, while Laura heated water on the stove. She figured since he had made breakfast, and really all the meals they'd eaten thus far, the least she could do was wash the dishes. She was drying them and placing them gently in the cabinet when she heard Bill emerge from the bathroom. He took a book from his little library and stretched out on the couch. Since they would be cooped up for an indeterminate amount of time, he figured he would catch up on his reading since the conversation was lacking. From the corner of her eye, she saw him deep in the story of a treasured book and chose to borrow one for herself as well. She perched herself on the window seat to enjoy the few sun rays peeking over the snow outside.

####

Closing the cover on "The French Lieutenant's Wife", Laura laid it down beside her. She had been captivated from the first paragraph and had found herself unable to stop reading until it was complete. The day had passed in relative silence, save the flipping of pages and the occasional clearing of throats. Lunch had been eaten at leisure and dinner had consisted of Tauron noodles. The slurping had been kept to a minimum and stares had been avoided. Laura felt a shiver run up her legs and spread across her midsection. She was beginning to wear down and felt the cold overtaking her; she needed to sleep. They had used little wood in order to preserve it in case they were stuck inside longer than anticipated. The sounds of the wind howling and whipping around the house reminded her why they'd chosen that route. She lifted her candlestick to the window and peered out. The snow had blown so high that she couldn't see from where she stood. Instead her reflection stared back as a sheet of pure white pressed against the pane.

She cleaned up and exited the bathroom. Bill wasn't in sight and she assumed he was in the kitchen making tea or something to drink before bed. Wearily, she climbed the stairs and stopped in her tracks at the top when she saw Bill before her. He was standing by the bed, his hand wrapped around her nightgown rolling the fabric between his fingers. His eyes were closed and a heavy sigh was released before Laura gave a cough indicating her presence. Bill jerked ramrod straight and allowed the garment to drop from his hand. He turned to look her in the eye, giving an almost angry stare. Placing his hand over the sheet he'd come to retrieve from the cabinet, he balled it up and stomped off not daring to stay a moment longer, his embarrassment causing him to feel anger instead.

Laura leaned over the banister watching him throw the blankets around for a second night in a row and curse repeatedly under his breath. At least she wasn't the only miserable one in the house.

####

Hours passed and Bill still stewed from his miserably uncomfortable makeshift bed. He wanted to sleep but his mind wouldn't shut off, and he didn't want to repeat the nightmares of the night before. He heard a small creak from the bottom step and held his breath as Laura walked back. Her silhouette flashed in the dying glow of the embers. She quietly made her way to the bathroom trying her hardest not to wake him. Once the door closed, he let out his breath and tried to stay still not, wanting to alert her of his current wakeful state.

"Frak, dammit, frak!" Laura's voiced echoed in a loud whisper. Bill bolted upright and reached out for her. She was bent over at the waist with one hand leaning on the table and holding her left foot in the other. He guided her to the couch and took her foot in his hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to be discreet but I couldn't see, the fire has died down so much. Thank you." She hummed as Bill massaged her injured foot, his touch becoming softer and more intimate with each stroke. She pulled her foot back and looked toward him in the dimness.

"Bill your hands are freezing cold," she touched his arm tracing goosebumps up and down it. "Since you want to conserve the wood, why don't you come up to the bed. It's huge and there's plenty of room for us both." She stood and tugged on his hand to follow.

"Laura, I don't think that's a good idea. I like to be able to move around when I sleep, and I don't want to chance hitting you or rolling on top of you." He blushed, thankful she couldn't see his face in the darkness.

"Well since there's no room here on the couch to move around I would assume it's not been very comfortable for you. If you'd like I can stay down here, but I think you need to sleep in the bed."

"No, let's go, I don't want to argue. You're right, I'm cold and I'm tired." He stood and took her hand in his, not wanting her to bump into anything. Laura followed behind favoring her uninjured foot. She moved closer and tucked herself into the crook of his arm feeling an instant warmth run through her body. Once they made it to the bed, she crawled in first and nuzzled against the wall, propping herself up on a few pillows.

Bill took one large pillow and bunched it up into a ball, sliding it under his head. He rolled away from her and tried to steady his breathing. Laura mulled over several things in her mind, trying to choose the right thing to say. "Do you think perhaps, you could tell me a story or something? I haven't been able to fall asleep yet," she whispered shyly.

Bill rolled over on his back and turned his head in her direction. "What kind of story?"

"Anything. Something that happened on your ship, or maybe when you were a Viper pilot. A story of your boys would be nice, or maybe one from when you were a little boy," she sounded hopeful and pensive unsure whether he would comply.

"Okay, well I could tell you about the time Saul and I got caught making a distillery on the Valkyrie." A slight air of laughter laced his deep voice and Laura found herself responding.

She scooted closer to him placing her head on his chest and running her hand over the muscles she could feel through his tanks. She listened to his strong heartbeat and relaxed as he ran his hand through her hair. She smiled at him through the darkness. "I missed you Bill."

He placed a small kiss into her hairline and began his story.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

  
Caprican Christmas ch 7

  
A large pile of blankets shifted and a flaming lock of red hair shone in the morning light. Its owners arms peeked out and  
stretched high above the head the flames were attached to, grasping at cold air. They were quickly drawn back into the  
warmth of their den as a mighty shake quaked the bed it laid upon. The sleeping bear had been woken by the beautiful  
princess's cold fingers.

 

"Frak, Laura, what's gotten into you?"

  
"I think you need to put a log on the fire. It's freezing out there." She snuggled further into the down comforter, seeking its warmth. The tip of her nose, icy from the onslaught of frigid air a moment before, found refuge in Bill's chest where it met his arm. He shook himself trying to brush off the chills her nose ignited as she giggled, soft hums vibrating through her chest. He'd just gotten comfortable again when she tickled his bare shins with partially frozen toes that had been hanging out the bottom of the blanket.

  
"Woman!" He reared up, and flipping her, pinned her down to the opposite side of the bed. "You're walking a fine line there, Roslin."

  
"Oh, am I, Commander?" She asked in a daring way and felt her face blush when she received the full Adama stare in return. She bit her bottom lip in an effort not to break into laughter since he was obviously quite serious.

  
"Stay," he pointed at her before rolling over to his side of the bed.

"Yes, sir! Whatever you say, sir." She mock saluted as his back turned to face her. She rolled her eyes and plastered an  
intensely deep smile on her face.

  
She gave him a moment to relax then scooted up toward his back side. She placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed  
light horizontal strokes across them to ease his tension. She felt him turning to putty under her hand and molded herself  
against him when he rolled back toward her. He pulled her tightly, leaning in toward her forehead.

  
"You can't stay mad at me, Bill. No matter how hard you try." She closed her eyes and settled in for more sleep, not quite ready to begin the day.

  
He brushed his lips in a feather light motion over her hair and breathed deeply. He was lost in the smell of springtime flowers and a whiff of sunshine. "Haven't been able to yet, Laura."

  
####

  
"I like it better when there's a roaring fire. It feels cozier and more inviting." Laura was curled up on a tower of pillows on the floor of the living room. Her legs were stretched out and she had been enjoying the heat as it licked the tops of her feet. The morning had come and gone in pleasant peace as they shared in one another's company. They had laid out several blankets and made a small fort like children home from school on a snow day.

  
Bill resumed his reading while Laura closed her eyes to absorb the words fully. His rich timbre wrapped around her like a warm hug.

  
_"It started like it always did. With a body. This one was in the river, and I could tell she had once been beautiful, but this_ _bullet and fast current had taken it away from her. All we are, or that we think we are, all that we are certain about, is_ _taken away from us..."_

  
She shifted as Bill ran his hand over her cheek and through her hair to encourage her to move closer and lie across his lap. She obliged, taking his hand to wrap around her waist and settled in once again to swim in the abyss of his voice and words that flowed off his tongue like honey from the comb.

  
_"When you've worked the streets and seen what I've seen, you become more and more convinced of it every day._ _Caprica City has been my teacher, my mistress. From the moment I open my eyes, she is in my blood, like cheap wine._ _Bitter and sweet, tinged with regret. I'll never be free of her, nor do I want to be, for she is what I am. All that is, should_ _always be._ "

 

####

  
Bill closed the book and reflected on what he'd just read. He was moved beyond words. How had things changed so much in the last few days between him and Laura? They were enemies, they were friends, they were on the verge of lovers, then on to children playing the quiet game, and now what were they? He had never intended to find anyone to love at his age. Was this real love or merely a puppy love attraction? He didn't know, and at the moment he didn't know that he cared as he looked down at the angelic face sleeping at his side. Maybe it was an infatuation of two people being thrown together in a circumstance neither had any control over; maybe it would lead nowhere and maybe it would lead everywhere. His heart skipped a beat thinking about her and the way she made him feel young again. His fingers lingered over her face, taking in each detail, each curve. The sharp lines of her cheeks, the way her lips settled into a sweet pout. He traced her freckles across the bridge of her nose, he outlined her eyes and allowed his touch to tickle her lashes. He noticed how the lines above her brow softened and were replaced with a smoothness that showed no signs of worry or hurt from a past riddled with angst. He leaned in and whispered a kiss on each beauty mark splayed across her cheek. He breathed her in and reveled in that springtime scent she seemed to carry with her everywhere she went. He mentally berated himself for ever having been short with her, for making an ass of himself in the final days aboard his glorious Battlestar. He placed his head beside hers and closed his eyes to join her in slumber.

  
####

  
_"Please don't do this. Please?"_

  
_"Madam President are you taking chamalla at this time?"_

  
_"Captain Apollo, you remember that? I always thought it had such a nice ring to it. I am so, so sorry for you now."_

  
_"Chamalla, Madam President? Perhaps dissolved in your tea to mask the bitterness?"_

  
_"Yes, I am."_

  
Laura awoke, drenched in sweat, another nightmare having clouded her dreams. Tears streaked across her face and racking sobs shook her body.

  
Bill roused from his slumber, having also been tormented with dreams he'd wished would never have darkened the corners of his mind. The courtroom had seemed so real, as though he'd sat in judgement of a man's fate he'd never met. He reached out toward Laura to comfort her, and found her curled up in a ball beside him.

  
"Frak! Dammit, Lee."

  
Laura's head turned toward Bill. She hiccuped while trying to steady her breathing.

  
"What did you say?"

  
"I didn't say anything." Bill wiped her tears and pulled her across his chest in a tight bear hug.

  
"Bill, I heard you. You said Lee's name. Why? Why did you say his name, Bill?" A frantic urgency came over her. Bill had been in the courtroom with her, the dream had featured many people as the room had been filled to the brim with onlookers. She distinctly remembered Bill's face, solemn and laced with anger at the line of questioning his son had been putting her through, shining out above the rest. She had felt his burdened glare upon her as his head went back and forth between his son and the "President". She shoved that title to the back of her mind, and implored Bill to look at her. Surely, they'd not had the same dream. It wasn't possible, was it?

  
"Sorry, I must have been dreaming before you woke me. It's nothing to worry about." He rubbed her back gently to soothe her into a happier state.

  
"Captain Apollo?"

  
"Where did you hear that name?"

  
"In the dream I woke from, I'd just called your son that name. Bill, what was your dream about? Please tell me, I have to know." She squeaked out a small sigh and a tear ran down her face.

  
"You were on the stand of a trial for some man I've never met. My son was a lawyer or something to that effect and he was accusing you of taking drugs. When you relented and admitted what he'd already confirmed, you got angry with him and told him to ask you why. You then revealed that your cancer had returned. Listen Laura, I don't know where it  
came from, obviously it never happened, but it felt just as real to me as you in my arms right now. Are you okay, you're shaking?" Bill sighed heavily at the memory of the images running before his eyes. The dream had made him angry and he was having a difficult time keeping himself in check. He'd rather be taking a swing at a sparring partner or swilling back a double shot of ambrosia right then, rather than recall the dream to her in vivid detail.

  
Laura's mind whirled in several directions. Their dream had been the same, down to the minute details. They had shared another life together lived in shadows of the mind and it hurt. She had felt the love pouring out of Commander Adama as he watched in helpless agony while his son badgered the woman he held in such high esteem. She'd felt in a  
far off place the need for him to hold her, to make it go away, and let her know all would be well. Instead they had both suffered for the cause. Now she was left wanting and wondering, this odd detachment from the here and now clawing at her memory. Perhaps she was still dreaming and simply needed to wake herself up.

  
Laura brought herself face to face with Bill and looked him hard in the eyes. The blue nearly taking her breath away. They held secrets, desire, and more secrets. She found herself wanting to know more so she dove in. Throwing herself at him, she thought for sure this would be the jolt her mind needed to wake up from this never ending nightmare.

  
Her lips tested the waters and finding no resistance from his, she plunged deeper. A heady rush hit her as they clawed to get closer still. Taking and giving until neither could breathe, they parted and searched the others eyes. Always the eyes, the silence said more than their words ever could. Bill was the first to move, he raked his hands up and down her arms settling on her shoulders. He slid the straps of her tank down and kissed the bare skin leaving hot trails in its wake. She moaned in pleasure, willing herself to rouse from this dream. She panicked when his hands began lifting her shirt over her head. He peppered her with kisses in its wake, leaving goosebumps as proof. Why wasn't she waking up, why wasn't she waking up?

  
"Bill! I can't wake up!!" The alarm in her voice caught him off guard and he dropped her shirt, smoothing it back in place.

  
"Laura, honey, you are awake. What's going on?"

  
"This is really happening?!?" She reached for a blanket and threw it over herself like a parka in a snowstorm. She inched away and got up to sit on the couch, leaving Bill confused and questioning her actions.

  
"Well, I thought it was happening, but if you aren't ready, we can wait. I can wait as long as you need to Laura. I'm not a man that's going to push you to do anything you don't want to." He sat beside her on the couch and ran a hand up and down the top of her thigh. "Please tell me what's going on."

  
She peered at him uncomfortably, an embarrassed look settling across her face. "I thought I was still asleep and if I did something crazy, it would wake me up." She shrugged her shoulders and looked toward the window to avoid his stare. "We saw the same things, heard the same words, witnessed the same people. How did we feel the same things, how Bill, how did we have the same dream at the same time? It's not possible, it's just not." She was working herself up again and he was worried she was on the verge of a breakdown. She laid on the floor once more, picking at a fiber in the blanket. She felt lost and confused, two things she detested most.

  
"Laura, I don't know how it happened, or why for that matter. I know I felt every emotion as if I was really there, I can still feel them. I can taste the anger that was boiling through my veins, I can feel the pain at how you had to answer the questions, and the why. It broke me and I was helpless, but it's not real. It didn't happen, it was only a dream. Granted, a really frakking ridiculous one, but why are you letting it affect you like this? I don't know what to do or say right now, Laura. Will you help me out here?"

  
"I didn't tell you before because we weren't really speaking Bill, but I've been having dreams like that since I got here. At first, I thought maybe it was the tea you gave me that caused them, but I've had them without it. It scares me, I can't put words to it, but it does. It's like we've lived this whole other life together, and it's trying its hardest to take over this one. I know it sounds foolish, but it scares me. That life seems to have been riddled with strife and heartache, I don't want that. I've had enough in this lifetime. Besides, I don't think I'd be strong enough to step up to the responsibilities. I mean they keep calling me Madam President. It makes my head spin just thinking about it."

  
"I wish you'd said something to me. I couldn't have changed the fact, but I could have been there with support. A listening ear maybe, or a shoulder to lean on. I have to admit though that I've had a few of the dreams myself. I guess I can't really say anything about sharing, can I? I'm guilty of hiding it too. And by the way Laura, I know you would have  
made a great President. You have a strength in you that you haven't even tapped into yet. Don't give me that look, I can see it in your eyes. You are a formidable opponent and anyone that went against you would surely see the fire in your eyes like I do. I'm sorry you felt the need to wake up from this life, but I want you to know that I will be here."

  
He helped her up and they went to the kitchen to make dinner, to put the worry and hurt from their afternoon of restless sleep behind them. She twiddled his hair between two fingers and bopped him on the nose to show not all affection was lost, she just wasn't ready.

  
####

  
The ambrosia was flowing and the pair were feeling good as they worked together to prepare dinner. Laura was not comfortable in the kitchen, always having chosen to order in or eat out since she couldn't stomach the idea of cooking for one. Also her unpredictable hours in politics had taken their toll over the years and she hadn't tried to rectify her  
habits yet. She was currently trying to chop vegetables as Bill washed the chicken. She cut into a carrot and it shot across the kitchen, pinging into the back of Bill's head before skidding to a halt on the floor at his feet. He dropped the chicken in the sink to turn and give her a scowl. She was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh, her face turning red from  
holding it in.

  
"I told you I wasn't very good in the kitchen." She held the knife in one hand, the carrot in the other, and shrugged at his noncommittal shake of the head. He finished washing the bird and stood beside her at the cutting board.

  
"You have to put one hand on the end of the carrot so it doesn't go flying. Here I'll show you." He positioned himself behind her much the same way he did the first night when he'd shown her the proper way to eat his favorite noodles. He placed a hand over hers on the knife and the other at the opposite end of the carrot. They cut in unison, catching each piece before it met its brother on the floor. "See, it's easy. Go ahead and put those in the pot and you can help with the chicken."

  
He brought the bird and placed it atop the freshly rinsed cutting board. "Okay, Ms. Roslin, you are going to learn to make chicken. Are you ready?"

  
"Aren't there smaller pieces? I mean I've never eaten chicken that looks like that. And why does he have a neck? I am not eating any bird necks, Bill Adama." She threw her hands in the air and made a gagging sound, willing herself not to throw up at the mere sight of the pitiful thing before her. Bill chopped off the neck, put it in a container, and placed it in the fridge.

  
"There, now it looks better. You can season it, and when it's cooked we will cut it into smaller pieces. Is that okay?"

  
"I suppose so. What am I supposed to season it with? My chicken is always flavored before it arrives to me fully cooked. What, I've told you I wasn't good in the kitchen several times now. I don't know why you didn't believe me the first several times." She nudged him in the side with her elbow and reached for a pair of gloves, not wanting to touch the raw chicken without them. She hooked the bird under the wings and held it up for inspection. The candles were flickering fiercely sending unsteady shadows across the room. She whirled around to catch a better view and the main dish went flying out of her hands. It slid across the floor and slumped in a poultry heap at the base of the sink.

  
Bill's eyes went wide as the movements appeared in slow motion before him. He lunged forward to catch their dinner and knocked over a candle in response. Hot wax dripped down his arm and scorched his skin. Laura was in a fit of shock before a rather loud fit of laughter overcame her, and was clearly of no use to him. She reached out for the  
ambrosia and clinked her glass to the wind as she gulped back its remains, fearing she'd need it once the moments actions caught up to Bill. She saw a burning in his eyes as he straightened up, the chicken hanging precariously from his fist. Expecting a string of profanity to escape him at any time, Laura sought shelter of the living room couch. Instead  
a barking laughter erupted, and her eyes shot up as an astonished expression took the place of worry.

  
Laura slowly walked back toward the kitchen and cautiously peaked around the corner. Bill was hunched over the sink scrubbing the poultry in his hands, head shaking in denial, and shoulders quaking with a quiet laughter. She walked toward him trying to gauge his attitude, surprised to see that his face held a smile from ear to ear. His eyes were watering from laughing so hard and his hands kept slipping in the water.

  
"I have never in my entire life seen a chicken fly like that! You've got some skills kid, you've got some skills." He winked and carried his prize to the stove where the boiling water awaited its entry. "Don't look so worried, I mopped the floor last night remember and I've scrubbed this guy till he was squeaky. I think I'll handle it from here though, you've done enough damage to his fragile ego for the night." He dropped it into the pot and seasoned the water, adding the rest of the vegetables as he cut them. Laura looked on in wonder, thankful that Bill had seen the humor in the situation. She had laughed, but was secretly on the verge of tears because she was hungry and didn't want to eat Tauron noodles yet again.

  
They cleaned up the mess, mopping the floor again, righting the candle, and tending to Bill's arm. He sat on the couch as Laura placed antibiotic cream across the burn. The wax wouldn't have been cause for concern, but Bill had gotten burnt from the flame as well, having held his arm over it too long. She secured its cleanliness and fastened a bandage on top of it. She placed a tight lipped kiss just below and patted his hand. "There you go young man, good as new." She sashayed toward the bathroom, not waiting for his response.

  
####

  
They sat down, a soft glow from the candles illuminating the food before them, and dug in. They were too hungry to speak; the only sounds were the clinking of spoons on glass dishes and slurping of broth. Laura was amazed at the flavor the chicken held sitting on its bed of vegetables and egg noodles. She thought it may have been the best she'd ever eaten.

  
"Floor chicken is pretty good," she teased while reaching for a second helping.

  
"I think the vegetables really bring out the added aroma of the floor cleaner myself," he retorted, spooning them each a good sized portion.

  
####

  
"I'll clean up if you'd like to read or something else."

  
"If you're positive, I mean I can wash the dishes." Laura gave him a silly look then retreated to the living room as he swatted her with a dish towel.

  
She'd brought her paints and a few brushes tucked away in her luggage,and had been eager to paint something while on vacation. Painting had always been a favorite pastime of hers, but she seldom found time nor motivation anymore. She had hoped being away from the city would give her inspiration and she knew as soon as her hands grasped the brushes just who that motivation was. She also carried along a small 8x10 canvas on which to produce her picture. By the time she'd gathered her supplies, Bill had appeared and was choosing a book to read. He settled on the pile of pillows still splayed across the floor and lit a candle near his head.

  
Laura placed her canvas on the table, propped up with a few of Bill's larger books. She looked to the man on the floor, his hair longer than the first time she'd met him. It was greying a bit more at the temples than it had been, and small wispy curls were peeking around his collar line. He commanded a room even in his relaxed state. It was as though all the warmth and strength he harbored radiated out, making him the center of the room. The fireplace couldn't hold a candle to him. He was the sun and everything else was merely in an orbit around him. She watched as he shifted, aware of her gaze. He pushed the glasses further up his nose and brought the book closer in an attempt to cover the dull blush rushing up his neck. She hid her face behind the canvas to shield her eyes dancing with laughter at this, her very own Zeus. She dipped the brush into the paint and made the first swipe across the canvas feeling confidence radiate from her fingers

  
####

  
The candles had long since died down and the fire wasn't far behind it as Laura made her way across the floor to slip upstairs, needing a good sleep. She'd stayed up much longer than expected working on her masterpiece. She smiled at it once last time before climbing the steps. Bill had been snoring for some time and she'd woken him on her way out of the bathroom. He woke with ease and clarity as if he'd been alert the entire time. She'd envied his liveliness at his hop up from the floor and quick dash past her.

  
They'd not spoken since dinner had been cleaned up. Bill had started reading Sea Rider Falcon, aloud at first, then more quietly to himself as the time passed. Somewhere along the way, he'd drifted to sleep and the book had fallen along the wayside. He was amazed that he'd slept at all, seeing as the entire day had been a lazy one, bundled together, noses in books, and a blazing fire to keep them cozy. He finished his bedtime routine and walked toward the couch. His pillow was nowhere to be seen, and Laura's supplies were everywhere. He looked toward her painting for the first time since she'd begun and startled at the sight before him. She had been studying him so intently, or so he'd  
thought, and was expecting some grand picture of him as the center piece.

  
He thought he'd heard her giggle the name Zeus quietly, but now he was starting to question whether he'd imagined it. What lay before him was the most endearing thing he'd ever seen. An exact rendering of Galactica in all her glory stared back at him. He found himself becoming misty eyed and decided instead he should reposition the cover she'd placed over it. He wouldn't say a word, choosing instead to await her reveal to him, if she chose to share it at all.

 

####

  
Laura had been listening for Bill for several minutes when a small light cast its amber glow across the floor in front of him. She rolled back the covers and scooted over to make room for his body. "I thought maybe you'd gotten lost, Commander."

  
"I was looking for my bedding when I noticed you had commandeered the couch for your paint supplies. I thought I might share your rack again tonight, Ms Roslin. If it's alright with you, that is."

  
"Get in this bed, Bill Adama! You are letting all the cold air in." She leaned forward and pulled on his forearm, causing him to tumble forward and across her.

  
"You sure are fiesty!"

  
"It's the red hair." She joked as they settled in, each on their respective sides.

  
"Whatever it is, I like it." He leaned over, placed a small kiss on her forehead, and held her hand in his. "Goodnight, sweet dreams Laura."

  
Squeezing his hand tightly, she whispered in reply. "Goodnight, Bill. See you in my dreams."

 

 

  
F/N Lines in italics are borrowed from BSG and used solely for the purpose of entertainment. No copyright infringement implied or intended

Excerpt from "Love and Bullets" by Nick Taylo originally appeared in BSG . No copyright infringement or plagiarism is intended or implied.


	8. Chapter 8

Caprican Christmas ch 8

 

The sun was shining brightly through the windowpanes. The blizzard had died down the day before and the snow stopped completely during the night. The cabin was peaceful in its stillness, the only sounds a slight snore from the man lying beside her. She hadn't woken before him the entire week, and Laura took the opportunity to take in his features usually stern and uninviting. She reached out, her hand hovering above the crags in his cheeks with their endearing personality, and swept an imaginary caress across them. His lashes, much longer than she had imagined, brushed the tops of his cheeks and fluttered with each movement of his eye. She imagined what he could be dreaming, and found herself hoping she made an appearance at some point. 

 

Laura scooted to the end of the bed and swung her legs over. A chill ran up her spine as her body tried to adapt to the frigid air. She walked around to stand beside him and gazed for a moment longer. Bending down, she brushed a tiny peck on his forehead and gathered the weathered robe that had quickly become her favorite. She slipped her feet into his discarded socks and padded down the stairs to begin her day. 

 

####

 

Flashes of crimson and grey caught the corner of his eye. His toes were digging in the ground he'd been drawn to at the edge of the dais. She looked radiant, her eyes dancing in the sunlight, the rays illuminating the flames of red flying out in waves around the crown of her head. He smiled coyly to himself as she neared. 

 

_"Didn't expect to find you playing in the sand."_

_"It's not sand. It's alluvial deposits. This used to be the river mouth."_

_"And you just had to take off your shoes and play in the alluvial deposits. How romantic."_

_"That's a nice color on you."_

_"Thank you."_

_"It's good to see you, Laura."_

_"You too, Bill."_

 

She patted his arm gently, leaning in closer. The sun left a trace over her skin and mingled with a flowery scent he couldn't put his finger on. He turned toward her and placed a finger under her chin. Lifting it ever so slightly he leaned in, smiling a boyish grin and placed his lips on...

 

A pillow, he was hugging a pillow and his lips were pressed tightly to the case. He blinked rapidly, a dazed and confused look present on his face. Had he not been enjoying the presence of Laura's company a moment before? His mind raced as he shook the cobwebs realizing it had all been a dream. Thankful this time it had been a pleasant one, he sniffed the pillow before shoving himself over. The lingering of summer sun and springtime flowers floated with him all the way down the steps. Looking around the living room, he was sure he'd find her at the end of his senses. 

 

Exiting the bathroom, he noted the fireplace roared with a lively fire and the sounds of Festival tunes being hummed made its way across the expanse of the room.  Laura was slicing bananas and setting them on top of what looked to be french toast. There were walnuts and syrup dripping over them and Bill found himself licking his lips. 

 

"You are full of surprises."

 

"Good morning! I thought I might make up for the mess that was last night's dinner. I hope you like it, it's been a very long time since I made it for my sisters." A blush swept across her neck as she averted her eyes in favor of finishing the bananas. They each grabbed a plate and headed for the table where coffee awaited them. 

 

"I'm sure it will be as delicious at it looks." He sat down and reached for the coffee, taking a large gulp while his eyes surveyed her in the morning light. He placed the cup down and tried to hide his laughter. "Did you, by chance, remember to filter the coffee after you pressed it to make sure there were no grinds in the liquid?" His brows lifted into his hairline as he grinned at her embarrassed face.

 

"For the gods' sake. I knew I forgot something." She hit her hand on the table and stood to remove the mugs and start again. Bill put his hand over hers and took the mugs in return.

 

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. You sit and eat. Thanks for trying though, it tasted good. Was just a little crunchy is all."

 

She took a bite of the toast and made a sour face. This breakfast was turning out to be another memorable meal, as it didn’t taste very good. She reached for the cinnamon and syrup and dumped a good amount of each on her plate. "You may want a bit more of each of these while you're at it," she said grumpily as Bill sat back down. 

 

"Don't worry about it, it can't be as bad as algae. We lost our food supplies on one of the last missions I was on aboard the Valkyrie. We found an algae planet nearby and that's what we ate for months. A bit of bland toast can't compare to the flavor of algae loaf. Trust me." He winked at her while taking a bite of his food. He swallowed and reached for the syrup. He poured a large puddle between each slice and held it up, sending a lop-sided grin her way. "Well maybe a little won't hurt."

 

 

####

 

Laura sat on the couch eyeing her painting. Something was missing but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She studied it with an intense expression as she caught the sight of Bill from the corner of her eye. He was dressed in head to toe wool. Or at least it seemed as though that was the case.  A large cap sat precariously atop his head, its flaps hanging over his ears. A thick vest covered his long johns and a sturdy pair of pants covered his legs. He slid his arms inside the large heavyweight jacket he'd worn to their frozen lake and reached for a pair of heavy duty boots. He was lacing them when Laura finally spoke.

 

"Going somewhere?"

 

"I figured since the snow stopped it would be nice to dig a path to the steps outside. Never know, we might want to go exploring and see what mischief we can get into." He wagged his brows up and down trying to rouse a response from her.

 

Laura giggled at his posture and stayed herself enough to look him in the eye. "You look like you're about to go deep into the mountains and get lost for a few days. Do you have enough clothing on there, Bill?" She joked as she reached out to tug on his sleeve. She stood and ran her hand over his chest, tugging at the vest straightening it for him. She dusted off an imaginary speck from the zipper while they stood suspended in a bubble of time. Their breathing sped up as Bill stepped closer, wrapping her hand with his. He stroked it lightly, tracing designs with his thumb. They remained holding one another’s gaze until Laura cleared her throat.

 

"Be careful out there, Bill. I mean you don't want to overdo it. Besides, I'm perfectly fine staying inside. Even if we don't have any power. Haven't you enjoyed it?"

 

He stepped back and zipped his jacket, then pulled the hat further down across his head. "There have been some memorable moments that's for sure. I'll be careful, I just feel like that porch needs to be cleared off. I don't know what it is, but it's nagging at the back of my mind for some reason. Enjoy your painting. I can't wait to see it." He gave her one last pointed look and walked toward the backdoor.

 

####

 

Laura had just completed the finishing touches on her painting and was stowing it upstairs where Bill wouldn't find it while it dried. She startled at the sounding of the backdoor slamming open and the unmistakable rumble of boots being stomped on the mat. She heard a rather loud rasping sound and raced down the stairs to investigate the problem. Bill was struggling in vain to extract his arms from the jacket. His face was reddened and his brow was dripping with sweat. Laura rushed to his side and began yanking his arms free. She pulled the hat off his head and tossed it on the counter, its flaps waving wildly caused it to fall on the floor. She left it where it fell in order to unzip the vest and untuck his long johns. 

 

"Bill, what the frak happened? You weren't going to overdo it, remember?" Not waiting for a response, she bent down to unlace his boots as he gasped trying to regain his composure. The cold air mixed with hard labor had obviously been too much for him to handle. She slid one foot out then the other and reached up for his belt. Swatting his hand away, she released the buckle and freed him from the confines of the tinder box he'd created for himself. He was still sweating as she stood to her full height. Not taking the time to think about her actions, she began pulling his long johns over his head. He stood before her in his woolen pants, face contorted with discomfort and she felt her heart ache. She reached out toward his chest and ran a hand up and down the center from the top of his sternum to his belly button. 

 

"It's not there." It wasn't a question, rather a statement. She stared at him in confusion. Her fingers stroking the imaginary line she had been positive would be there.

 

"What's not there?" he rasped out as he took hold of her hand before he was unable to stop her and his emotions took over.

 

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. Her eyes blinking, she looked at him in wonderment. "The scar. It was there the last time wasn't it? It was so angry and red. I didn't know if you would live. None of us did." Her last words were so quiet, he had to strain to hear them. Her face was tormented, recalling a memory that wasn't real.

 

"Laura, it was a dream. I'm here. Look, no scar. Just me." He lifted her fingertips to his mouth and kissed each in turn. He chuckled before continuing. "I think I need to clean up. Thank you for your help. I tried to do too much, I guess. Was trying to clear that tree off the power lines. Thought maybe we would get power restored if I could." He shrugged and stepped away from her. She watched in silence as he walked toward the bathroom. She shook as the flood of emotions overtook her. Mighty Zeus had fallen, and she couldn't shake that memory. 

 

####

 

The sound of engines revving caught his attention, causing Bill to jump from the couch faster than a man his age should. He slipped his feet in the heavy boots by the back door and threw his jacket on without zipping.  He clamored down the back steps and raced as fast as he could on the cold ground just as two snow mobiles slid into the yard. Both drivers peeled their helmets off and gave him a big smile. Bill threw his hands in the air and laughed heartily. He flung his arms around the young man in front of him and squeezed tightly. 

 

“Son, I’m glad you came. I was starting to worry you two wouldn’t be able to make it.” 

 

“We stopped at Galen’s and borrowed these things. You know how he loves to tinker. Found them cheap, he said and then fixed 'em up better than new."

 

“Starbuck, whattya hear?” 

 

“Nothing but the rain”

 

“Then grab your gun and bring in the cat.” Bill pulled the girl he loved like a daughter into his warm embrace and kissed her cheek. 

 

“Can’t tell ya how happy I am you’re both here. I really am. Where’s your luggage?” 

 

“Dad, we’ve got everything we need in our knapsacks for a night or two. We’re not retired remember, we report for duty in three days.” 

 

“Yeah, old man. We can’t all be so lucky.” Starbuck grinned ear to ear, enjoying the laughter between them. It hadn’t always been this easy between the Adama men, and she was glad the tension was absent. 

 

“Hey Dad, where’s your truck?”

 

“Oh, Saul has it this week. Something about him taking Ellen out of town for the holiday and he wanted to use it.” 

 

“Gonna have to sterilize that thing inside and out when you get it back, sir.” Starbuck made a gagging sound, pointing her finger in her mouth mimicking vomit. 

 

“That’s disgusting, Kara! So did you rent this car or something then Dad? It doesn’t seem like your type.” 

 

“Something like that, Son. You two come inside, it’s cold. I’ve got a surprise for you both anyway.” 

 

####

 

Laura had been watching the scene unfold in the front yard. She’d recognized Bill's son the moment he took his helmet off. If she wasn’t mistaken, the young blonde was a Viper pilot, although she couldn’t remember her call sign off hand. When they turned to head inside, Laura discreetly placed the curtain in its proper place and hurried to the couch. 

 

The group entering the back door was loud as boots stomped and jackets and other gear were dropped on the floor. 

 

“Do you always have to make such a mess, Kara?”

 

“Shut up, Lee! I’m on vacation.”  The two walked into the living room bickering under their breath toward each other. Lee halted and Kara ran into his back. 

 

“What the Frak, Lee. Oh…” Bill walked past them and placed his hand out for Laura to use as an aid to stand from the couch. 

 

“You both remember Laura Roslin.”

 

“Good to see you again, Madam Secretary.” Lee stuck out his hand to shake hers. He raised his eyebrows in question to his father, then turned toward Laura and gave her an unsure smile. 

 

“Captain Apollo, it’s so good to see you again. It’s just Laura now, no Madam Secretary.” Laura shook his hand firmly and gave him a warm smile in return. Lee was shocked at how she seemed to be so at ease in his father’s home. He found a natural smile replacing the plastered one on his face and realized it felt right in the moment. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t quite remember your name. I was trying to think of your call sign, but I think I may have it wrong. Is it Starbuck or are you Boomer?” Laura’s question came off as embarrassed but she hid it well behind her smile. Only Bill detected it behind her eyes, as the other two were oblivious. She placed her hand out waiting for a reply.

 

Laughing hysterically in typical Starbuck form, she bypassed Laura’s hand and went straight for a hug instead. “I wouldn’t be caught dead telling people I was Boomer, she never could stick a landing on the first go. I’m the worlds renowned Starbuck at your service. Although, I’m on vacation, so you can call me Kara.” 

 

She released Laura and laughed, her signature sound echoing in everyone’s ears. She clapped Bill’s arm and mouthed “way to go, old man,” while giving him a thumbs up. Lee took her hand and marched her to the floor near the tree and pushed her to sit down. “Shut up, Kara. Worlds renowned,” he scoffed rolling eyes and shaking his head. “Full of yourself much, ugh.”

 

####

 

Light banter and easy conversation filled the small space as the four got comfortable with one another. Laura and Bill sat together on the couch while Lee and Kara stretched out on the floor. Kara flicked a lighter and a flame shot forth, igniting the candle she held. Setting it in a holder on the coffee table, she sat up and brought her knees to her chest. Arms wrapped around her legs, she looked toward the two on the couch.

 

"You mean to tell me, Old Man, that you two have been staying here with no power for the last 2 days? That's crazy. I wouldn't be able to handle the silence. I'd be going out of my mind."

 

"Who says you aren't already." Kara smacked Lee across the arm as he lunged way from her. "Hey, you set yourself up for that one," he laughed. "But seriously, Dad it's a good thing you chose to use gas in the kitchen. That would have made for a really rough time otherwise."

 

"We've managed. It wasn't so bad really. The worst part was the storm. It dumped a foot or two of snow out there as you can see. I couldn't get out the back door until this morning. Cleared the porch, it only took a couple hours."  He sat back and relaxed as Laura's hand danced around his. He was reminded of their earlier adventures with his overly bulky clothing as he felt her hand tighten. He cleared his throat and peered toward the kids who were giving him a strange look. Both had noticed the two holding hands and he decided a turn of topic was needed. "Who's hungry? It's getting late, we need to think about dinner."

 

Kara jumped up and pulled on Lee's arm to follow. "Lee and I will take care of it. Knowing you, you'll make Tauron noodles and I am not eating that again." Bill cocked his eyebrow and gave his most stoic stare. "What? You and your son are too predictable. If I do it, I know it'll be something worth eating. Come on ol' Lee boy, let's get moving."

 

"Hey, last time I checked I was your commanding officer, and you can't order me around, Lieutenant!"

 

"This isn't a Viper and you are on vacation. Hop to it, Leland!" She laughed manically and ran to the kitchen before his hand could land a blow on her arm.

 

Their voices could be heard laughing and play fighting as the sound of cabinets opened and slammed shut repeatedly. "Hey, easy on the woodwork! You kids have enough light in there?" Bill's voice came booming through the din. 

 

"We're good, Dad. You relax and we'll let you know when it's ready."

 

"They sure are boisterous, aren't they," Laura laid her head on the couch cushion and sighed. Closing her eyes she took several deep breaths. She'd enjoyed the afternoon, but the unexpected presence of Bill's children had surprised her and she'd felt the need to be "on" the entire time. 

 

"They're just a couple of grown up kids," Bill chuckled swiping her hair from her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything about them coming sooner. I kept thinking there was something I was forgetting, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I can have them leave first thing in the morning if it's too much."

 

Laura sighed, the faces of her family parading before her mind’s eye. She wanted to cry thinking about them and wishing she could celebrate with them if only one more time. She opened one eye and turned her head toward him, taking in his concerned face and smiling in return. "That's sweet Bill, but this isn't my home and it is yours. I am merely a trespasser, remember. Besides it's nice to be around such energy, honestly." She rubbed the back of her hand under his chin, enjoying the stubble's scratchy feel. She gave him a small smile and closed her eye again.

 

"Thank you, Laura. It means more to me than you know." She hummed in response as he leaned his head back. He began softly singing to lighten the mood. 

 

_"Silver bells, Silver bells_

_It's Christmas time in the city..."_

 

####

 

"Don't you think it's odd how close they seem to be? I mean he hasn't spoken about her since the decommissioning. Well, okay, maybe he used a few choice words a couple times when he was drunk, but that was really Saul just being an ass and egging him on. Come on Kara, you act like it's not a big deal."

 

"Hell Lee, it's not as big a deal as you're making it out to be. I mean they're around the same age. She's frakking beautiful and your dad would be blind not to see it. I mean he deserves to be happy too."

 

They had been whispering about the "Parents" as Kara had affectionately called them several times now. Lee was beside himself, unable to understand how two people that barely knew each other could be so cozy after only four days together. From the sounds of it, the time together hadn't been the smoothest no matter what they tried to say. He could read between the lines and there was glaring tension between them. 

 

"Besides, your mom's remarried," Kara continued trying to snap Lee out of his misery. "Why is it such a big deal for the Old Man to have a little fling or whatever they've got going? He leaves in a few days doesn't he? She lives in Caprica City, just because she isn't in the political arena anymore doesn't mean there's not a life waiting for her to get back. Lighten up, let them laugh and be giddy. Frak! When I get that old, I intend to be randy and live it up. Not everyone is boring like you Lee." She rolled her eyes and flipped the onions over to sauté a little longer. She turned around to see Lee spying on the Parents, not being very sneaky about it either.

 

"Lee, for frak's sake, get your ass over here. Get the plates together and calm down. It's not like they're out there frakking or wrapping gifts. Stop being a baby and help me, dammit!"

 

Lee slunk back over and gathered the dishes. "You could be a little quieter, ya know. Geez and get your frakkin mind out of the gutter, will ya! Actually, they are laying back on the couch with their eyes closed it looks like. And I swear, I could hear him singing. In all the years they were together, I never once heard him sing to my mom. In fact, I've never seen him show any affection the way he has this afternoon. He looked at Laura Roslin like a lovesick puppy. She wasn't innocent either, I saw her staring at him with such admiration that I was uncomfortable. The last straw was when she reached out to hold his hand, and he took it. He's not like that, Kara. Come on, even you have to admit it. I should have known when he came bounding outside and threw his arms around me. I mean when was the last time we hugged? I can't even remember, and don't say Zak's funeral because we barely spoke then, let alone touched." 

 

He was shaking his head, not grasping this newfound emotional side his father was showing. The man had always been a hard-faced stickler for procedure, and emotions didn't fit into that equation. He took the first two plates piled high with food to the table and paused on his way back as he caught the sight in the living room playing out before him. 

 

Bill had continued singing and lifted himself from the couch. He took Laura along with him, and they had been singing and dancing ever since. Laura's head was laying across Bill's chest as her arms linked around his neck. Bill's hands were splayed low across her back, clutching her tightly against him as they swayed in slow motion. 

 

"They're out there dancing! I feel like I've fallen into a frakking black hole and into the twilight zone."

 

"Calm down, you big baby." Kara cleared her throat and called loudly to the next room. “You two need to stop whatever it is you're doing and get to the table before Lee here has a panic attack."

 

She walked off laughing loudly and sticking out her tongue. Lee grabbed the last two plates and shot daggers at her, his blue eyes blazing bright. 

 

A slight cough and clearing of the throat made its way from the living room as the pair appeared in the doorway. Laura was smoothing out her shirt and Bill was running his hand through his hair. "Smells good kids. I'm starving." Bill ignored the laughing Starbuck and the cranky Apollo and took a seat at the head of the table. Laura made her way to the opposite end, and avoiding the stares from the other three, she took small bites, trying to stave off her embarrassment.

 

####

 

"We can sleep down here in front of the fire, so you don't have to give up the couch Dad. I found plenty of blankets upstairs. I mean, I assume Laura's taken the rack." Lee spread the blankets over the floor after adding a few logs to the fire. He looked toward Bill and was met with an unreadable look on his face.

 

"Uh, well son. Laura and I have been bunking together to save the firewood for the daytime. You and Starbuck are more than welcome to pull the couch out and use it. I've not tried it yet, but it's supposed to be a queen sized bed. Just pull the cushions off, it's underneath." Bill began tossing cushions at Kara while he carefully avoided the look on Lee's face. His son's mouth was hanging open and he was staring in astonishment between Laura and Bill.

 

"Close your mouth, Lee. You're gonna let the flies in." Kara threw a pillow at him and chuckled. She was getting a kick out of his behavior. She knew Lee wasn't exactly a prude, but a person couldn't deduce that by the way he'd been acting. She thought of Bill Adama as a father-figure, but she saw nothing wrong about his affair with the Madam Secretary. Laura had retreated to the bedroom almost an hour ago claiming a headache. Kara had seen through her excuse, but chose not to call her out on it. She'd seen the look between her and Bill and knew exactly where the Old Man was sleeping when it came to shut it down for the night. How Lee could be so obtuse was beyond her.

 

Kara bumped Bill's hip, indicating for him to move and allow her to take over the positioning of the couch bed. She mouthed "go on" and winked at him letting him know she'd deal with his son. 

 

"Thank you. Have a good sleep. Both of you. Goodnight." He stepped gently on the bottom step as not to make it squeak too loudly. 

 

"Goodnight Dad."

 

"Goodnight! Tell Laura sweet dreams from me and Lee here." Kara winked and gave the mattress a final yank, smoothing it out before leaning back to get comfortable. Bill shook his head, gave a small salute, and crept up toward Laura.

 

"You couldn't be any less disturbing, could you?" Lee threw a pillow at her and gathered the blankets off the floor to pile at her feet. "And you better not hog the better or kicked me in your sleep. I'll kick back." 

 

"Relax, it's not like they're gonna be loud with the kids right downstairs. Stop being so paranoid. Besides, if you're nice, I might be extra sweet to you." She winked and rolled over as they began to wrestle. "You never could take a joke." She craned her neck up and kissed his cheek. Lee swiped at his cheek to wipe all evidence away and settled in to relax. 

 

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. If I hear even one thing, I'm blaming you. Goodnight, Starbuck. Quit hogging all the covers."

 

####

 

"Your kids are convinced we are up here doing naughty things." Laura whispered as Bill settled onto the bed. She brushed her hand through her hand and laid her head against his chest. 

 

"Well, can't say I haven't tried, Ms. Roslin." His chest shook with laughter as he bundled the comforter around them, trapping the warmth in their cocoon. 

 

"Oh you," she tapped his chest with her hand. She tilted her face and looked to where she thought his eyes would be. "Goodnight, Bill."

 

"Goodnight, Laura. Sleep well."

 

Her hum, the sweetest sound he knew, floated through the air. The sound of Lee and Kara teasing each other in hushed tones made it way to his ears as he closed his eyes to savor the woman beside him and drift to a world of dreams. 

 

 

 

F/N - Quotes from BSG by Ron Moore mentioned above   no plagiarism or copyright infringement implied 

Lyrics to "Silver Bells" written by Jay Livingston/ Ray Evans 1951 no infringement implied 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Caprican Christmas ch 9

 

"Well, don't you two look cute! Where you going?" Kara tugged on the hat Lee was wearing. Two flaps hung low over his ears, matching the outfit the senior Adama was sporting.

 

"Funny, Starbuck! Stop pulling on that," Lee swatted her hand away as Kara's deep laugh bellowed through the air. "Dad wants me to help him clear the fallen tree out back."

 

"The crews will probably show up today or tomorrow. I've never seen them go longer than a day or two, and we're already past that. Just thought the power might come back on quicker if they aren't out there having to play lumberjack as well. What are you lovely ladies planning to do while the men work?" He winked at Laura who was helping him zip his jacket. She had stepped over from the kitchen where she'd been brewing tea. She tweaked Bill's nose and gave him an eye roll while walking away. 

 

"Hmm, our fearless protectors." She sauntered back to retrieve her tea and winked over her shoulder at the older Adama. Lee caught the interaction and made a gagging sound. Kara laughed and they all made their way to the back door. 

 

"Be careful out there, wouldn't want to have to show you two how it's really done. I am, after all, on vacation and I don't like to work when I don't have to."

 

"I've never known you to work when you were supposed to, Starbuck." Lee ran down the back porch as a sponge came flying at his head. He bent over with laughter as Kara threw him daggers with her eyes. 

 

Bill walked past her, crinkling his eyes in laughter. His children were the reason he kept going, and he couldn't be happier to spend some of the holiday with them. Their silly bickering and playful fighting made it all the sweeter; it was almost as though Zak were there with them if he listened closely enough. Laura walked over and put her hand on Bill's arm and leaned in closely. "Do be careful, Bill. And don't work too hard." She gave him a pointed look and a squeeze before he walked onto the porch. 

 

The door closed behind him, and Bill made his way down the stairs. Kara was right, Lee did look funny, which only meant the same went for him. He laughed deep from his belly and walked toward his son, whose blue eyes were alight with wonder. Lee was looking back and forth between the downed limb and the few tools laying at his feet. He picked up the first one and waved it in the air toward Bill. "I think we're gonna need a bigger chainsaw, Dad."

 

####

 

"So, you and the Old Man, huh? You guys frakking yet?"

 

Laura nearly spit her tea out but, in ladylike fashion, swallowed it down and gave a small cough. She looked the younger woman in the eyes trying to determine whether or not she was joking. The look she found in the hazel eyes staring back at her was one of determination. 

 

"Well, you know, it's just like we told you both yesterday. I had rented the cabin for this week, but the real estate agent put the wrong dates. I didn't realize there would be anyone here. Bill was kind enough to permit me to stay, since the storm had all but buried my car. We're merely friends, or something close to that. We don't really know much about the other at this point."

 

"You should make it a point to know him. That man out there is one of the most loyal and loving people you will ever find. He might come off as a grumpy bear, but he has a heart of gold. And from where I'm sitting, Madam Secretary, you two are much more than 'merely friends'."  She hopped off the couch and headed toward the bathroom. "I'm not saying you should, but I think you might want to explore whatever it is you two share. I mean, your eyes and hands have done more talking than I've seen or heard anyone do in a long time. If I'm honest, I'm a little jealous. I mean, you see the big baby I have to deal with. Those Adama men are not easy to handle, and you seem to have one right under your thumb." She shrugged her shoulders and shot Laura a knowing look before disappearing behind the door.

 

####

 

Laura was engulfed in an achingly troubled silence. She didn't think of herself as a transparent person, but here was a girl she knew very little about, and she'd read her like an open book. She rolled the words over and over in her mind, trying to sort out her feelings. It was times like these she wished her mother or sisters were there to help guide her. She had never been good with relationships and the thought of being the assertive one had always given her hives. There was, of course, one exception to that rule, but even the memory of it wasn't necessarily a pleasant one.

 

_"Laura, you okay?"_

_"Hi. Sean, it's been a lovely evening. Really lovely. But I'm afraid we won't be doing this again."_

_"Uh, did I..."_

_"No, no, no. Not you. No, you're wonderful."_

_"Come on then..."_

_"No. You can show yourself out. I'm sorry."_

 

She sighed as she recalled that night. Sean had been handsome and charming. The fact that he'd been a former student hadn't bothered her as much as she thought it would. Looking back, she knew it was the devastation of losing her family a mere three months before that fueled her reckless desires. If she'd not made the decision to be bold that night, there's no telling where she'd have ended up. Certainly not on Adar's winning team, she was most positive of that. She closed her eyes and banished all thoughts of the two men from her mind, choosing to weigh possibilities with the man she was currently sharing a bed with. She smiled as the sounds from their big project echoed off the backdoor. 

 

####

 

"What, you didn't have faith in us?" Lee swung the ax he was wielding high into the air and made contact firmly with the branch. He eyed Kara suspiciously as she bounded down the steps toward them.

 

"Actually, I'll let you build up a good sweat Lee. I have bigger fish to fry." She stuck out her tongue, kissed Bill's cheek, and walked off into the trees. 

 

Lee watched her over his shoulder, shaking his head and marveling at no matter how long he knew Kara, she would always remain a mystery to him. "You think we should take a break, Dad? I am getting a little sweaty."

 

"We're nearly done son, but if you feel the need to rest, go right ahead. I'm going to keep working."

 

Never backing down from a challenge, especially one from his father, Lee began chopping faster. There was no way the old man was going to show him up. 

 

####

 

Kara skipped through the trees in search of something in particular. She'd gotten the idea while she and Laura had spoken earlier. She couldn't recall the last time she'd seen two people more oblivious than the Commander and the Secretary. They just needed a little nudge in the right direction, and she volunteered herself to the task. Rounding a set of bushes, Kara spied what she'd been hunting and laughed with merriment. She was determined to make this Festival full of joy if it was the last thing she did. She plucked a large amount and took off running toward the back porch.

 

"Dammit, Kara! You about knocked me over. What the frak's gotten into you?"

 

"Shut up, Lee. I don't have time for your whining. Besides, you need all your energy to get that job done! The Old Man there's whooping your ass." She barked with laughter and traipsed up the stairs in search of a stool to stand on. Rummaging through the deck's cabinet she came across both a tool and tackle box. She placed them on the nearby table and dug through each looking for the proper supplies. She took them in hand and climbed on top of a chair. Positioning herself under the eave above the steps, she hammered in a nail and left its tail sticking out about a half inch. She wrapped the ball of leaves with the fishing line and secured it to the nail, letting it swing in the wind. She ignored the looks from Lee and noisily made her way in doors. 

 

"Hey, Madam Secretary, it's pretty nice outside. Why don't you grab a jacket and give the guys' work the once over." She grabbed Laura's hand and gave it a hard yank effectively pulling her off the couch in one single motion.

 

"Kara, my goodness you are enthusiastic! Please call me Laura, really. And slow down, where's the fire?" She shook her head in dismay at the younger woman's glee and slowly walked to the front door to retrieve her puffy white jacket. She tucked her wild hair under her hat and loped across the floor. She stood at the doorway watching the three in the snow. Wood was piled in neat stacks and the men were chopping away at the last piece of the offending tree. Kara was whispering something to Bill that Laura could not hear. She walked to the end of the porch and stood at the edge of the steps. 

 

Bill listened intently to his adoptive daughter thinking her musing a bit childish even for her. She cleared her throat rather loudly, lifted her eyebrows high, and made wild motions with her head. Bill looked in the direction she was indicating and stopped in his tracks. Laura was staring at him wide-eyed, the green in her eyes shining like emeralds in the sun. He dropped the branch in one hand and the saw in the other and walked steadfastly across the yard. 

 

Laura watched as Bill advanced, an almost savage determination to his approach. He climbed the stairs, their eyes never parting. A deep hum forced its way out of her throat as they came face to face. Bill guided his hands upward, taking hold of her under each arm. Lifting her up and forward, he kissed her with a fierce, demanding passion. Her lips molded perfectly with his, taking in his heat and desire. She raised her hands to clutch his head in a longing fashion, running her fingers through his hair and settling in a soft embrace over his ears. 

 

Lee raised his eyes at Kara giving her a 'what the frak is going on' look and she turned to avert her eyes in an attempt to quash the laughter brewing below the surface. She reached down and grabbed a handful of snow rolling into a fine powdery ball. She took aim and hit him upside the head. It took Lee a moment to realize what had happened before he reacted with a snowball of his own. They took off running through the woods, snow flying and laughter howling.

 

The sounds echoing through the trees were paid no mind by the two on the porch. Laura pulled back, lowering her hands to grasp his jaw and pepper his lips with gentle kisses. Holding each other at nose length they stilled long enough to catch their breath before leaning in again. Bill took Laura's bottom lip in his and relished the lush feeling before his tongue sought hers once again. She leaned in further, his grip having tightened around her. "Oh gods," she whispered savoring his taste. He kissed along her jawline up toward her cheek and around the side of her neck. Pulling her in, Bill stopped massaging her back, slid his arm up and along her neck to hug her in a tight embrace. Laura encircled him with one arm while the other stroked the side of his head. Her breath was coming in shallow respirations as she leaned in to his ear. "Bill..." She kissed the side of his head and inhaled deeply, leaning into him for support.

 

Bill arched his head back, urging her to do the same. There, hanging and swinging in the wind, was a large ball of what appeared to be mistletoe. Her eyes, dark with a hunger they both felt, crinkled in reply. He heard her sigh and retreated backwards to the next step down. 

 

"Laura, I'm sorry. Starbuck, she...” She placed a single finger against his lip, shushing him in response.

 

"I know." She blushed and looked in the direction Lee and Kara had gone off in. "I think we have some kids to find. By the sounds of it they are having a good time. Perhaps we should join in." Laura was portraying a confidence she most certainly did not feel, given that her legs felt like jello and her skin was burning in all the right places. She stepped around him and walked to the bottom step. Her arm was extended in the air, her hand offered in friendship. He climbed down and took it in his. The warmth immediately radiated up her arm as they swung it between them, walking further into the woods to follow the sounds of joyful merriment. The thought of the Festival not lost on her as they slowly took in the sights around them. She found her heart skipping erratically, trying desperately to right itself after the high it had experienced. The only things penetrating her mind were the side glances from Bill and the memory of that kiss. Unsure as to whether she was walking or floating, she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. That had been one hell of a kiss, and she'd be sure to thank Kara later.   

 

####

 

Kara was pulling Lee across the pond. He was hanging on for dear life to a slab of wet cardboard they'd found beside the ice. She was slipping and sliding, unable to get a solid grip on the snowy ice, but they were both laughing with the glee of much younger children. Bill and Laura exited the woods into the clearing and watched in wonder. "Must have left a piece behind," Bill said with an airiness to his voice as he led her to the fallen tree trunks.

 

Laura found herself reminiscing and thinking back to the last time she and Bill had been there. The day had brought so many memories of family trips to Caprica City Center during the Festival of Joyful Merriment and the delightful sounds filling her ears flashed them before her again. She sat down and closed her eyes, the sight of her mother twirling around her came into focus, the chorus of holiday songs in her melodic voice carried on the wind. Laura's heart clinched, a familiar ache burrowing deep. Her fingers found Bills and she squeezed them tightly. Her lashes fluttered open and searched his face. The bright blue eyes conveyed the warmth she needed as a shiver swirled through her veins. 

 

Bill stepped away from his perch with Laura in tow. They stepped on the ice on unsteady feet and shimmied back and forth, allowing their boots to get somewhat of a grip. They held hands as they twisted and turned while trying to keep balance. The air felt cool on her face, and Laura found sometimes the memories don't always have to hurt. She filed that away for visiting another day. 

 

Lee and Kara had traded places, and he was tugging with all his might. The cardboard was wearing out and starting to shred, the tiny pieces lying in a trail across the ice. One big pull and Lee went flying backward, a sloppy shred of cardboard flapping in the wind. He landed on his backside and let out a loud 'Umph' as he slid toward a large pile of snow at the edge of the pond. The motion of Kara's sled stopped dead in its tracks and jolted her sideways. Her hands pounded on the ice as another round of laughter overcame her. 

 

"Lee, come help me up."

 

"You come help me, I'm the one that landed in a snow pile."

 

She crawled her way over, and in a comical sideshow they pushed and pulled their way to the safety of the solid ground. Bill and Laura joined them, dusting the snow off heads and shoulders. They all took a moment to reflect on the afternoons events before heading back to the cabin, each finding something different to smile about. Laura slipped her arm in the crook of Bill's elbow and leaned in close as he guided her into the trees. 

 

"I'll race ya. Last one back has to ask the Parents if they liked the mistletoe." Kara yelled over her shoulder as Lee looked on in horror. 

 

"You're a cheater Kara Thrace! And did I mention disgusting?" Lee ran as fast as he could, Kara having already disappeared around some bushes in the distance. 

 

####

 

"Thank you for making dinner again Kara. I'm not good in the kitchen, and I'm most sure the men are worn out."

 

"It's no problem, I had to do it a lot as a kid. I'm just glad you like my cooking, my mother wasn't always the best critic." She shot Laura a sad smile, and dried the plate she had been handed. 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Don't worry about it. That's the past anyways. So, uh, the mistletoe, huh?" She caught the plate that had slid out of Laura's hands and placed it back in the sink.

 

"Oh, well Kara. I, um. Well, I mean... I assume you did that, right?" Laura's face had turned a violent shade of red and she was trying to look anywhere except this girls eyes that were boring a hole in her head.

 

"You're welcome." She nudged Laura's shoulder and placed the last dish into the cupboard. "Let's take the ambrosia in and see what they are doing, huh?" She grabbed the ambrosia, sent Laura a wink, and plod into the living room. Laura took a deep steadying breath and followed closely behind with four glasses in tow. 

 

####

 

“Open mine first, Old Man.” Kara handed Bill a brown case with a red bow on top. His face beamed, having deduced its contents at first sight. 

 

“Mmm, they smell delicious. Thank you Starbuck!”

 

“You’re welcome. They’re fresh, just cut and wrapped last season. Ripening in the humidor and taken out this past week. Figured you’d like ‘em. Helo picked them up on his way back from Picon for me.” 

 

Lee looked guilty as he took his gift for Bill from his sack. 

 

“Laura, I’m sorry I don’t have anything for you. We didn’t know you’d be here. I feel bad.”

 

“Captain, I am perfectly fine. I promise. I am enjoying being here with each of you. I’m soaking up all your joy and merriment and it feels wonderful. Just wonderful.”

 

Starbuck had gotten up when Laura began speaking.  She was making so much noise, Lee couldn’t verbally respond in a way that wasn’t yelling so he nodded and smiled instead. He gave Bill his gift and looked on nervously, unsure as to whether it was something he’d like or not. 

 

Bill accepted the thin box and slid the black ribbon from around it. He opened the lid carefully and lay it at his feet. He slowly moved the tissue paper aside and froze as he peered at the object inside. The room had grown quiet as all eyes were on him awaiting his response. With a slight tremor, he lifted the contents of the box and held it before his face. 

 

A shiny black frame with a picture inside had him mesmerized. Laura saw tears threatening to break free as Bill searched for his voice.

 

“Son, you don’t know what this means to me.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Dad! I found it at the office a couple weeks back. They were sending a new batch of memorabilia up to Galactica for the display change they have every year. I was going through it and found that. I thought you should have it, not a museum.”

 

He turned the picture around for everyone to see. There was a man wearing a Viper suit flanked by two young boys. The three were standing in front of an old Mark II and were grinning for all the world to see. It was obvious the man was very proud to have his boys there and they were just as proud of him.

 

Laura and Bill’s eyes met. The understanding in words not needing to be spoken, communicated through that simple look. She curled her mouth up and blinked her eyes, her head nodding in agreement. Bill was overwhelmed with emotion. He allowed it to spill out and she took every ounce she could carry. She tucked it away in her heart to visit later when darkness fell. 

 

“Thank you, Lee. Thank you both. You’ve made this old man’s Christmas a good one.” He hugged each a little longer than he normally would trying to convey his love without words. They weren’t always needed anyway. 

 

“Madam Secretary, it’s not much but I’d like you to have this from me and old Lee boy here.” She hit him on the shoulder and nodded her head toward Laura. He picked up the box Kara had brought in and handed it over. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Laura!”

 

Laura ignored the title Kara called her and took the box and opened the lid. She found decadent chocolate candies of all kind begging to be tested. A small note written with a hurried hand had been tucked inside. She extracted it, read it once, and then looked toward Kara in acknowledgment. 

 

“Thank you both so very much. I will cherish your words and your chocolates immensely. I feel guilty though, I know these weren’t meant for me. And I’m afraid I have nothing to give you in return.”

 

“We don’t need anything, Laura. I’m sure Kara will steal one of Dad’s new stogies anyway. You’ve been kind and caring, and that’s what the holiday is about, right?” 

 

“I thought it was about chocolate and dancing.”

 

“Shut up, Kara.” 

 

They both got up, arguing all the way to the kitchen where they went in search of more food. Laura looked at the note again and blushed. 

 

“If you’re going to love someone, let yourself love him.” 

 

####

 

"Dad, how are you going to head out tomorrow if Saul still has your truck?"

 

Bill caught the look questioning on Laura's face and chose to ignore choosing instead to look at his son. "I haven't really thought about it too much son. I'd thought the power would be back on by now so I could call and see where he was, but since it isn't I don't know if he'll be showing up or not." You two have all your stuff together don't you have to report back at base at 1500 hours?" 

 

Kara who had been watching Laura's reaction to the conversation, spoke up first. "Way to bring down the party, Lee," she elbowed him in the side and looked toward Bill.  "Yea we've gotta be jetting out of here not long after sun up tomorrow. We left my jeep with Galen, but you know it's a three hour drive back to Caprica City. Big boy here has reminded me it wouldn't do for a man of his prestige to be late, huh Captain?" 

 

"After tomorrow. It's CAG again and don't think I won't put you in hock for insubordination, Starbuck. Stop poking me with those bony fingers. What are you five?"

 

"What are you five," Kara mimicked and poked Lee in the rib. "Gods you are temperamental! Is it past the baby's bedtime?" Taunting each other was their favorite pastime and Kara had no intention of stopping no matter whose presence they were in.

 

"Look who's talking, Miss 'I throw a tantrum every time a nugget flies better than me'! You are the biggest baby when anyone shows you up at anything. If memory serves me correctly, that's the very definition of a sore loser."

 

"Keep it up, Leland. You'll be sleeping on the floor tonight. With no blankets!"

 

"Can't be any worse than last night. Did anyone ever tell you, you're a cover hog. Thank gods for the fire, or I would have frozen to death."

 

"Watch it, or you may find your ass outside tonight!"

 

"They don't mean it. I swear they've been like this since the moment they met. Or so I've been told. Are you ready for bed?" Bill whispered in Laura's ear. She looked to the others, smiled and said a quiet goodnight. "Children, play nice. We are going to bed, and I'd like to be able to sleep at some point in the night."

 

"Goodnight Mom and Dad. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

 

"For frak's sake, Kara. Goodnight Dad, Laura. Sleep well."

 

"Thank you both for a lovely evening. Goodnight." Laura stepped onto the bedroom floor and the darkness enveloped her. Bill gave them each a warning glare and disappeared behind her. The only light was a small glow from a tiny candle Laura had lit once she settled in the bed.

 

"Now look what you did. You made Mom and Dad mad."

 

"I swear Kara, you drive me insane!"

 

"You wish. Let's go to sleep. And this time try not to snore in my ear all night."

 

####

 

Laura had been staring into the darkness trying to swim out of the abyss for over an hour. Her mind raced in several directions, playing over different scenes from the day. She rolled toward Bill, listening to his breathing in the silence. She’d been right, the day’s activities had worn him out- of course the two glasses of ambrosia didn’t hurt either. He’d fallen asleep almost immediately, and she envied him for it. She didn’t know what troubled her more: the kiss and the rumbles low in her belly it had ignited, the gift and words written from Kara, or the fact that he was potentially leaving in the morning. She should be the one leaving, she’d only rented the cabin for a week after all and that week was up come the afternoon. She fisted the sheet, hammering it into the corner. She found herself weepy and worn out. The dreams, the memories, the possibility of romance, it had drained her. She had run away from the city to escape festive cheer, and instead she’d been thrown into the middle of it. She hadn’t bargained for someone else to spend this week with let alone their family. It was surreal, a jumble of facts and fantasy gnawing at her very being. 

 

Laura sighed louder then she’d intended and slumped into the pillows when she heard a giant snore from her bedmate. Once he’d settled back in and his breathing evened out, she cautiously nuzzled against his side. Her fingers crawling up his stomach as they made their way under his tanks.

 

Being extra gentle, she felt her way up the center of his chest. Bill had reminded her it had only been a dream, but the angry scar flashed like neon in her eyes. No scar was to be found as she breathed a sigh of relief. He was right, she needed to relax. Humming her favorite Old Caprican tune, she closed her eyes. She felt secure and protected when she was with him, that much her dreams had taught her. Curling her feet around his ankles, she closed her eyes to find sleep. 

  

 

####

 

“We need to start having babies.” 

 

“I’m a patriot.”

 

“You really are, aren’t you?”

 

“I can’t see you as a blonde.”

 

“You’d be surprised.”

 

He thrashed wildly, kicking the sheets and flailing his arms. He reached out and grabbed the Cylon by the throat, forcing her to the ground. A sharp pain stabbed through his chest, and he let her go. Bill’s eyes shot open in alarm. The sound of panicked breathing coming from beside him. His hand was across her chest, below the neckline. Laura was cowering underneath him.

 

“Oh gods, Laura. I didn’t mean it. The Cylon was there, and she shot me.” He kissed her neck, lingering over the place his hand had been. “I’m so sorry. Frak! Oh gods, please Laura, tell me you’re alright.” He continued assailing her with kisses up her jaw, on her nose, her eyelids. Feathering them across her brows, he planted one after the other on her cheek. His hands were on either side of her face holding her still, imploring her to speak. Her breath came in waves as she watched him, unsure what to say. He kissed her lips, chaste at first, then deepening when she leaned into him. Her hands met his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. The light was dim from the fire, their shadows barely visible, but still he searched for her eyes. “Talk to me, Laura.”

 

A garbled whisper rose from the dark. “Bill, it’s okay. It was only a dream. You scared me. I didn’t know what to say. Then you started kissing me. I’m sorry, I guess I was overcome by your emotion.” 

 

“I didn’t hurt you? You’re okay?” He hugged her, his hands massaging her back in a pleasant motion. 

 

“Bill, you didn’t hurt me. What happened? Talk to me.” 

 

“The dream was calm for a long time. You were there. Your hair was different, like it had been when we first met. Then time jumped and you were ill. I was holding your hand and we were talking in a dimly lit room. You were laying down, talking about wanting a new body.”

 

“That sounds like me,” she snickered before becoming serious again. Bill was holding her a little more tightly and breathing her in. She’d noticed him doing that the last several days as though he was trying to make a memory. 

 

“Then we were cold, on some planet with luscious greenery everywhere. It was a very wet, rainy planet. A small woman with dark hair was there and someone that looked just like her had shot me not long before. At least, that’s what I gathered from what I was saying. I kept calling her a Cylon. I’ve never seen a human Cylon, so I’m not sure where that came from. But I wanted to kill her, so I choked her. When my eyes opened I thought I’d been doing the same to you. I lost it. I never want to hurt you Laura, and I was angry at myself because I had. Does that make sense?”

 

“It wasn’t any planet you’d ever been to before?”

 

“No”

 

“And you wanted to kill her?” 

 

“With my whole life.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t, Bill. I don’t think you’re that kind of man.”

 

“Hmm. You’re sure I didn’t hurt you?”

 

“No, you didn’t hurt me. I swear it. We’d been sleeping until you started blabbering some nonsense before kissing me. Can’t blame it on the mistletoe this time Commander.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to, Ms. Roslin. You can throw your arm back around me if you’d like. I like it, you know.” 

 

“Yes, I think you do,” she whispered. Laura kissed his nose and laid her head down on his shoulder. Her hand drew lazy designs across his chest, lulling them both to sleep. 

 

Bill made a mental note to not drink ambrosia before bed anymore.

 

 

F/N – lines in italics taken from BSG all recognizable characters belong to them. No copyright or infringement intended or implied


	10. Chapter 10

Caprican Christmas ch 10

 

_"It's like oh oh oh oh_

_When we are together (it feels like)_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_The whole world feels a lot better_

_When I'm in your company_

_The world lights up like big ol’ tree_

_It like oh oh oh_

_When we are we are together"_

 

"WHAT THE FRAK! Turn that damn music off!" Kara shot up from the couch and raced to the stereo. Turning the dial down, she cursed again before throwing a pillow at Lee. "Get up, it's light outside."

 

Bill came bounding down the stairs, tying a robe around his middle. "What the frak is going on? What's with all the yelling Starbuck, and why the hell did you have the music playing so loudly?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, a bright light shining on them from the kitchen when it dawned on him. "By gods, we have power!" He moved to the back door to look out and saw the telltale signs of large tire marks through the snow. The linemen had come and gone, leaving them a Festival gift in return.

 

####

 

The grating sound across asphalt sent shivers down Laura's spine as she cringed from the harsh sounding words coming from the others down the stairs. She moaned in discomfort and scooted to the edge of the bed. She reached for Bill's trusty old robe and wormed her arms inside. She wrapped it tightly around her, smelling the remnants of Bill surrounding her. He'd worn it down earlier but had returned it before dressing and joining the kids once more. She sighed and looked around the room. The cabin had been just what she needed in many ways the past week. There were so many questions left hanging in the air, and she wasn't quite ready to leave. However, the week was up, and her belongings needed to be packed. She walked toward the window and sat on the small seat built into the nook. The robe's fabric felt rough and charming under her fingers as she worried it repeatedly, wanting to put off the task before her as long as possible. The sun shone through the window and dappled her skin in shadows from the snowflakes hitchhiking on its panes. She smiled as a tear welled in the corner of her eye. She had neither the time nor patience with herself to wallow in her misery. The sound of Bill's voice calling her down set her into high gear. She slipped the robe off, hanging it from a door of the linen closet and set about her business.

 

####

 

"Looks like they've cleared the main road all the way down for miles. We went to the end of the drive to check it out, and the linemen are still working up the way. Good thinking yesterday, Dad."

 

"Glad they were able to get through. You kids need to be off soon if you're going to report for duty on time."

 

"Did you get a hold of Saul?"

 

"Not yet, but it's still early. I'm sure he and Ellen are sleeping off a bender from last night."

 

"Yea, big surprise there," Kara said under her breath. She walked up to the men and put her arm around Bill's waist. "Gonna miss ya, wish you were still up there with us, Sir." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, before throwing her arms around his neck. Bill pulled her in close, reciprocating the hug. "Me too, kiddo. Be safe. And be good," he said to the two of them affecting his best gaze. Penetrating through their souls, both Lee and Kara shook. "Yes, Sir," they saluted before bursting into large grins.

 

"Oh, Laura! Good morning. You're just in time to see these two knuckleheads off."

 

"Take care of this one, Madam Secretary." Kara wrapped the smaller woman in a gripping embrace. "Don't forget what we talked about," she whispered before placing a small kiss on Laura's cheek. "It was good seeing you again, Laura." She ribbed the older woman before tucking her arms inside her jacket sleeves and tying the backpack straps around her waist. "Ready Lee?"

 

"Yea, just a sec Starbuck, calm your nerves. Dad, thanks for inviting us. This was probably the best Christmas we've had since Zak and I were kids. I mean it, aside from all the little surprises," he winked at Laura. "Seriously, though, be careful and let me know where you are. I mean, when you can. Otherwise this one," he hitched a thumb toward Kara," won't stop bugging me about it."

 

Bill gathered Lee for a bear hug and held tightly. "Thank you, Son. You really don't know what these last couple days have meant to me. I can't tell you enough. Be careful, and give Galen my best."

 

Laura watched as the two Adamas had their moment. She didn't know the full story but had surmised from their very first interaction on Galactica that it was a tumultuous relationship. She smiled at Lee and took his hand when he extended it toward her. "Captain Apollo," the name rolling off her tongue as though she'd been saying it her entire life. "Thank you for allowing me to spend this time with you both. It's been a pleasure to be in the company of such lively joy. Merry Christmas." She smiled at both Lee and Kara as she waved them goodbye. Lee smiled at her term of endearment, wondering secretly for the second time where she had heard the epithet.

 

Bill walked them to the front yard and watched as they mounted their ski mobiles. He waved in wonder as they disappeared over the hill toward his old Chief's home. A sad smile played across his face as he rounded the yard and returned to the warmth of the indoors. 

 

####

 

Laura had taken her bags and belongings downstairs and was sitting by the window upstairs letting the suns warmth radiate over her.  She was eyeing the painting she'd done, running her fingers over the scene before her. She hadn't found the right time to present it to Bill, with the kids underfoot. She’d exhausted herself, fretting over whether or not he’d like it. More so, she worried as to whether or not she should give it to him at all. The gesture seemed a bit too intimate, one that might give him the wrong impression. The slamming of the back door startled her, and she jumped in surprise.

 

Bill threw his jacket on the kitchen counter. He didn't know why he felt so agitated, but he did. He slid a chair out from under the table and flopped down into it. He began unlacing his boots when something caught the corner of his eye. In the middle of the entryway sat Laura's bags, packed and ready to go. He heard her descending the stairs and looked up with questioning in his eyes. "What's all this for?" 

 

"The week I paid for is over, I thought I'd head back to Caprica City. Get back to reality, ya know what I mean?"  She avoided looking into his eyes, with their frustration so evident. She rummaged through her bags trying to look busy in an attempt to shut the conversation down at her answer.

 

"Laura, your week starts today. Why would you leave? Besides, if anyone should go, it's me. I don't technically live here anymore as of midnight, and that was hours ago. Actually, Saul's supposed to be here at some point to pick me up. Why leave the cabin empty if you've already paid?" He walked up behind her to place his hand on her back. He intended to turn her around so he could delve into those green eyes for answers. However, as he reached out, the loud shrill of the phone stopped him in his tracks. Turning quickly to intercept the call before the moment was completely unsalvageable, he spoke a bit louder than intended.

 

"YES, WHO IS IT?"

 

"Well, calm the frak down, Old Man. You've left about 20 frakking messages on the line this morning. Thought I'd call back and see what the fuss was about. Why the frak are ya shoutin?"

 

"Oh, Saul. Sorry about that. I'm busy over here. You were supposed to bring the truck over today. When are you coming?" A silence met Bill's ear as he listened for any signs of life on the other end of the line. "Are you there?"

 

"Uh, yeah. Listen, Bill. Ellen, ya know, she uh..."

 

"Just call me when you will be here, okay. The new renters will be here in a week or so."

 

"Thanks, Bill. I'll be there next week at this time. I promise. How ya holding up anyway? Did the boy come and see ya like he said he would?"

 

"Yea brought Kara too. It was nice."

 

"Gonna have to sterilize the place after that one," Saul whispered mainly to himself. "Well, that's good. At least ya weren't holed up there the entire time by yourself. I don't know how the hell ya do it, Bill. Who in their right mind wants to spend the holidays alone in the woods? Doesn't make a frakkin bit of sense." Saul coughed and could be heard mumbling something to Ellen in the background. "Uh, Bill listen, I gotta go. Ellen, ya know. I'll call you before I head over there to get ya next week, okay?"

 

"Yea, yea, tell Ellen hello and I'll see ya then, Saul. Thanks for calling me back." He hung up the phone, ran his hands through his hair, took a deep breath, and turned to face Laura. Only she wasn't there and neither were her things.

 

####

 

Laura stood, blowing deep breaths out over and over. She'd dropped her bags to the ground and was staring at her car in silence. The car was still buried in the snow the wind had blown over it days before. She'd been too engrossed in the groups' goings-on that she'd not taken even one small glance at her vehicle since the day Lee and Kara had shown up. This put a damper on her plans to leave before Bill ended his phone call. He hadn't looked back once; instead, he'd stood stock still speaking to whom she had suspected was his old XO. From what she remembered of him, the man was a bit gruff with crew and visitors alike, however, he seemed extremely loyal to the Commander. Shrugging on her coat and lifting her bags, she'd quietly exited the cabin and had been standing there lost in thought ever since.

 

"Laura, what are you doing? We weren't done talking." Bill rushed to her side and bent over at the waist huffing and puffing to catch his breath.

 

"Did you run out here?" Choosing to ignore his question, she refused to look him in the eye, afraid of what she'd find there.

 

"You can't go anywhere right now, you may as well come back inside." He looped her bags over his shoulder and walked toward the cabin before she could protest. She stamped her feet in the thick snow and followed at a slow pace behind him.

 

####

 

Bill watched her from the railing of the second floor as she slumped down onto the couch. Taking a pillow in hand, she tucked her legs up and curled her feet under. He'd listened as she took off boots and jacket before allowing them to fall to the ground. He'd chuckled remembering how Kara had done the same thing two days before. Laura squeezed the pillow and sighed, before dropping her head forward onto her chest.

 

Quietly, he toed his way down and sat beside her. "Why are you in such a rush to go? Aren't you the one that said she needed time away from the Festival and all its trappings? Just because the week is over doesn't mean people aren't still celebrating. You know as well as I do that the celebration lasts about two weeks or so now. Just stay and relax. There won't be any more visitors coming, I promise." He poked her thigh to encourage a rise out of her.

 

"Are you leaving?" Her head cocked sideways to view him. Her eyebrow was raised and a shiny green orb peered at him.

 

"Well, I was supposed to, but uh Saul is tied up, so to speak. I thought I might beg the use of the couch again and see what trouble we could get up to if you stay that is. Besides, you never opened your Christmas present." 

 

Her head popped up, her chin resting on the pillow. She affected her best stare and aimed it full force at him. "You have a gift for me?"

 

"I do, but if you're so hell-bent on leaving, I won't be able to give it to you." 

 

"Well," she said cautiously, "I have a gift for you too. To be honest, though, I didn't know if you'd like it, so I hid it upstairs."

 

He laughed openly at the look on her face. The pillow hit his arm, and he laughed louder. He rolled away, found a pillow of his own, and attacked. Arms swung wildly as pillows made contact with legs, backs, sides, and any other place they could reach.

 

Laura was getting overheated and she fell onto the couch in a fit of laughter. "Mercy, Bill, mercy. Please, oh stop. No, no." She rolled back and forth trying to be free of his onslaught. He'd sat astride her and was tickling her uncontrollably. Her hand escaped his hold and found his side, fingers maneuvered along catching him in the right spot. He bucked and, clutching his hands to his sides, fell to the couch beside her.

 

"Okay, okay. You win! You win!" His eyes were crinkled and warm when he looked at her. "So can I sleep on the couch then?"

 

"It's your house, Bill. You can sleep wherever you want."

 

"Not this week, Madam Secretary. I'm merely a trespasser." He winked and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

 

####

 

"Lace up your boots, Roslin. We've got work to do!" Bill's face was visible in the front window. Laura had stayed inside while he went out to do "men's work" as he'd called it. 

 

"So, it was too difficult and you had to call the woman in to get the job done right, huh," she shouted, rounding the side of the cabin. She snort-laughed when she saw Bill standing in the front yard. Holding a shovel in each hand, he was flexing his muscles like a bodybuilder lifting weights. "Oh, my hero," she mused before jabbing him in the side, causing his arms to drop.

 

"Hey! That's not fair." He handed her a shovel and glowered with his eyes narrowing into slits.

 

She shrugged her shoulders and walked away. "All's fair in love and war, Bill. It's like they say, 'Life's a bitch, and then you die."

 

He snickered and came up behind her. "You are something else, Laura Roslin."

 

"Maybe, but I think you'd be bored if I was any other way!" Her face daring him to contradict her, eyebrows raised and a lopsided grin appeared.

 

"On the contrary, I don't think I could ever be bored with you. Now come one, we have a car to rescue!" He turned and plowed his shovel into the mountain of snow at the base of her car. Laura looked on in amazement at the amount of snow he got on each try. She dug in on the opposite side of the car and found she was having more fun than she'd anticipated.

 

Laura wiped her brow and giggled when she saw Bill tapping the driver’s side window trying to get her attention. She waved and made a silly face. They'd made good headway in a very short amount of time. She was determined to clear her side before taking a break but found the task had been rather tiring. She just leaned against the car, when she was hit with a pile of snow. She looked through the window at her work partner and found him waving his fingers in a taunting fashion.

 

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" She dug in and got the biggest shovel full of snow she could lift. Before Bill realized what she was doing, an onslaught of snow rained down over his head. Laura ran away squealing in excitement as Bill rounded the front of the car in pursuit of her.

 

"I'll get you for that, Roslin." He grabbed her from behind and pulled her to his side. His right hand slid around her waist, while the left smashed a handful of snow into her hat. They wrestled to the ground, throwing wild handfuls of powdery snow. Most of it flew through the air, caught in the breeze, and showered back over them. Exhausted and worn out, they each spread their arms and laid side by side on the ground. Staring into the trees beside them, Laura hummed. Her nerves were buzzing with excitement and she soon found herself kicking her legs and arms in time. Bill watched in wonder as the woman beside him made snow angels. He joined in, arms swinging wide, their fingers bumping occasionally, sending electricity through his body.

 

The sounds of the forest flittered through the trees. The birds chirped and the two humans laid on the ground holding hands, letting the magic of the moment enclose them. Laura looked up to see a cloud gather over their heads. Tiny snowflakes skittered down misting over their bodies. She smiled and caught one on her tongue, sticking it out at Bill.

 

"Watch where you put that tongue, Laura. Might be considered an invitation."

 

Laura spit and sputtered, taken aback by his rather forward comment. She still didn't know what to say when his hand appeared before her eyes in an offer of assistance to get up. "It was a joke, Laura. Come on, the snow’s coming down and there's no need to get cold and wet trying to dig that thing out any further than we already have." He carried the shovels toward the porch while she turned to look at her car. He was right, they'd gotten more than 75% of it cleared, and there was no reason to do any more then. Besides, the new snow did have a wet feel. If they came back later, it might be easier to clear.

 

####

 

She walked into the cabin and took off her jacket. It was wet from her time on the ground, not to mention the snow fight they'd had. Her hat and gloves had suffered the same fate and she found the more she stripped off, the more her body shook from the chill. Bill rounded the corner to see what had taken her so long when he stopped in his tracks. Laura was standing by the door, shaking uncontrollably. Bill hurried to her side and ushered her into the living room to stand in front of the fire. "How did you get so wet, your clothes have created a puddle in there."

 

"I...I...I don't know," she said through chattering teeth. "Someone pour-poured sn-snow over m-my head." She grinned as best she could before stepping nearer the flames. Bill rushed upstairs and returned with his trusty robe in hand.

 

"Funny, I remember someone doing the same to me. You're obviously hotter than I am, otherwise, you wouldn't be so wet right now." Bill's face reddened as it dawned on him what he'd just said. A big smile, all teeth and dimples, lit up Laura's face as she stood shaking to regulate her body temperature. 

 

"Hmmm," she mused, flapping her arms around her middle trying to create more heat.

 

"Well, there's no gentle way to say this. Take off your clothes." Laura's eyebrows shot into her hairline and her mouth fell open. "Please," he said matter-of-factly while holding the robe out.

 

"Bill, I don't know that we're at that point in our relationship."

 

"For the love of the gods, Woman! Take off your frakking clothes, would you? I don't want you to catch pneumonia. I'm not trying to get into your pants here. Well I mean. Never mind, please just take them off and slip into this. You'll get warmer faster. I promise I won't look, but you've got to get warm."

 

"Okay," she said sheepishly. "But you’d better not look." She made the motion with her hand to indicate it was a good time for him to avert his eyes. She watched as he turned, and stood making wild motioning signs with her hands to see if he would respond in any way. When he didn't even so much as flinch, she began unbuttoning her shirt. As an extra precaution, she turned her back as well, nervous that he would see anything. He heard her clothes rustling and felt the breeze from the shirt as she took it off. He was a man of his word, but like a child before Christmas, his curiosity got the better of him. He tried to be quick like an owl, turning his head in a fast motion. He saw blurred pale skin and a shock of purple as it fell to the ground. He rolled that over in his mind, before admonishing himself for his indiscretion. His arm bobbed up and down, as the robe was yanked from his hand.

 

"You can turn around now, Bill. If you were going to peek, you chose the wrong time soldier. Two seconds too soon."

 

"What? I had a crick in my neck." He laughed while gathering her clothing from the floor. "Okay, you caught me. I'm sorry."

 

"Sure you are. Whatever you say." Her hand playfully smacked his cheek before she laid back on the couch. Shedding the wet clothes and wearing her new favorite robe, had begun to have the effect Bill had intended. She watched him hang her things in the bathroom while he tried not to make a big deal about touching her undergarments. In the end, he set them over the shower door and walked away, before she caught him lingering too long. She closed her eyes and sunk into the plush cushioning. Next thing she knew. She was being wrapped in the heavy blanket from the back of the couch. His touched her face, sliding her bangs to the side and lingered there for several seconds longer than necessary. She fell asleep to the sound of jazzy holiday tunes, water running in the kitchen, and pans clinking softly in the distance.

 

####

 

"You weren't really going to leave, were you? That was just for dramatic effect earlier, right?" He slurped on his noodles as Laura sat up a little straighter. 

 

"I am never dramatic. Deeply introspective yes, but never dramatic." He looked up to see if she was serious and saw a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Okay, fine. Honestly, I didn't want to stay the week by myself. I didn't have the week I originally planned, but it was nice all the same. I haven't wanted to be around anyone this time of year in so long, that it made me nervous. I didn't think I could enjoy spending time with people. It felt like I was betraying the memory of my family if I was happy and smiling when they couldn't be. It's funny really. So many things have reminded me of them; from the pond, to the tree, to the music and the singing. Even the dancing. While I did feel sad, it was different in the way it's always been before. I miss them and wish every good thing I experience, that they could too, but it doesn't mean I should stop enjoying life. I'm not honoring their lives and memories but shutting everyone and everything out. I see the way you're looking at me, with those hopeful eyes. I'm not saying I'm all the way there, but this week has helped me see the way." She sniffed back a tear and slurped a noodle extra loud. Bill laughed and ignored the static in the air between them.

 

"I hope you like cookies. I found a recipe of Tsattie's and we are going to bake them together. Chocolate chip!"

 

"You trust me to cook again? Don't you remember the last two times? So be it, this one will be on you if they turn out bad." She winked and gathered the dishes to wash them.

 

####

 

"How did you sleep last night?" 

 

Laura wiped the sleep from her eyes and yawned. "It was okay, I suppose." She skirted around Bill and poured herself a cup of coffee. The warm liquid was just the balm she needed after a night of continual nightmares. They had involved airlocks, human Cylons, and some man in a very bad Hawaiian shirt. She shook her head trying to push the images of Starbuck’s face out of her mind. The girl she knew in real life and the one she knew in her dreams were very different people, and she secretly prayed for the girl that she'd never have to visit that side of herself.

 

Bill took the bacon and omelets from their respective pans and slid them on to the awaiting plates on the counter. He nodded and took in a lungful of air before replying. "Yea, mine was the same." Images scratched at the edges of his thoughts, voices rumbling in the distance. Fuel shortages, a bombing in the water supply tank, and food spoilages. The worst part had been the algae loaf. He could still taste it, the foul odor permeating his nostrils. He made a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue. When Laura questioned him with the sharp raise of her brow, he lifted his hands in dismissal. "Just a stray thought was all. I put vegetables in the omelets. I hope you don't mind."

 

Laura looked up from her plate, having eaten most of it already. "Oh, uh yea, it's really good." She giggled and covered her mouth. "Sorry, I'm starving this morning. I like it, thank you."

 

Bill watched as she devoured the rest of her meal and refilled her coffee mug. It was nice to see a woman that didn't shy away from eating in front of a man. Then again, he thought, what did he know of that. Laura had been the first woman he'd spent any time with on his own in years. He wasn't normally a shy man, but he found himself blushing as she sat across from him.

 

####

 

"Ready to make those cookies?" Bill had amassed all the ingredients on the counter and tied an apron around his waist. The sounds of music filled the space as Laura walked in.

 

"Thought, we might want some accompaniment while we work." She stood by the counter eyeing the ingredients when Bill walked up behind her and slipped something over her head. His arms went around her waist to smooth the apron out and grab hold of its strings.

 

"You need one of these just in case," he whispered along her hairline. His hands lingered at her sides, squeezing lightly before he tied the strings in a neat bow. She turned around moving into the circle of his outstretched arms. Her face was close enough to feel his breath blowing on her cheek. She stood on tiptoes, answering in return. "Thank you." Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hips began to sway as she sang along to the lyrics of "Winter Wonderland."

 

" _Gone away is the bluebird_

_Here to stay is the new bird_

_He sings a love song_

_As we go along, walking in a winter wonderland_ "

 

Her right hand had slipped down his side to rest on his hip where it pushed in time with the music. Bill laced his fingers together at the small of her back and swayed along with her. He hummed the tune at first but found himself singing along the closer they got. She relocated around his neck and stepped in, her lips close to his jaw as they sang.  When he inched closer to her ear, she took a halting breath before joining in the next verse.

 

" _In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_ "

 

Bill nuzzled in, whispering low and slow, " _He'll say: are you married_?"

 

_"We'll say: No man."_ Laura answered back, her heart beating faster. She waited on baited breath for the next line.

 

_"But you can do the job when you're in town."_ He flourished, dipping her low before bringing her up to litter chaste kisses across her brow.

 

Laura righted herself, her pulse quickening making her dizzy. She slid the back of her hand along her chin and took a cleansing breath. Pulling her apron tighter, she picked up the flour and asked, "So, uh hum, how much of this do we need?"

 

Bill steadied himself and read from the aged recipe. They took turns pouring and mixing before he greased the pan. "You want to scoop them out?"

 

 

Laura took the spoon from his hand and dipped it into the batter. She counted out twenty-four small blobs that would eventually look more like cookies once they had been baked. Once she finished loading two pans, Bill slid the trays into the oven and set the timer. "Would you mind putting the flour in the cupboard over there, please?"

 

"Sure," she screwed the lid back on and hefted it off the counter. She was dancing along to the song on the stereo when she misstepped and began to tumble forward. She awkwardly swayed trying to right herself when her feet got tangled and she stumbled. She clutched the flour tightly to her chest when she bumped into the sink and the top flew off. The flour burst out of the vessel like a cannonball from its barrel. It hovered high in the air and fell in slow motion over her head and face, caking in her eyes. She began coughing and sputtering, dropping what was left in her hands to the floor. Bill spun around and in one quick motion scooped her up.

 

He ran to the bathroom and stood her upright in the shower. He turned the faucet on full blast and swiped at her face. She smacked his hands away and pawed at the mess that was quickly turning into glue. Bill had located a washcloth, wet it, and edged his way in to assist once more. Her face being cleared, she opened her eyes. They were now red from the invasion she'd encountered. She turned off the water and stood, hands on hips, a glacial look aimed at Bill. "You sure like getting my clothes wet Bill."

 

A sheepish grin flitted across the corner of his mouth while a stray thought wiggled around in his mind. He let it slide before offering a hand towel. "Sorry, you want this to dry your face? If you turn around, I can help untie your apron. You've still got a mess in your hair and it looks like it's starting to mat together. You would make a good papier mache project right now."

 

"Funny man," she wiped her eyes and complied with his request. "Thank you, Bill. I couldn't breathe."

 

"I know. I'm glad you're alright. If you need help with your hair, just holler." He walked out before she could snap him again with the towel.

 

 

 

F/N – the italicized words are the lyrics from “When We are Together” by the Tenors and “Winter Wonderland” respectively. No copyright or infringement is implied or intended


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and love! Also thank you for continuing to read this story

Caprican Christmas ch 11

 

A series of sneezes rocked the mountain of blankets atop the couch. “You’re getting sick. Here drink this, it’ll help.”

 

A delicate hand peered through the cotton and goose down, followed closely by a mass of unruly red locks. Two watery emerald eyes blinked in rapid succession. “Thank you. And I’m not sick.”

 

“I said ‘getting sick’ and you’re welcome.” A large mug was held out to her and she wrapped her cold fingers around it, allowing it to warm her.

 

Laura spit the liquid from her mouth, a burn more than the heat from tea stinging her throat. “What the frak is this?”

 

“Drink up,” he tipped the mug and held it while she sipped. “It’s whiskey. You’ll be better in no time.”

 

“More like drunk in no time,” she grumbled quietly.

 

“Maybe, but it’ll guarantee a good night’s sleep in any case. Now budge up, we never finished ‘ _Dark Day’_. Unless you object.”

 

She felt good with her legs stretched out, but hearing Bill read to her felt much better. She tucked herself into a ball and breathed the scent of her tea. Its warm steam tickled her nose and caused another round of sneezes. A large hand holding a tissue blotted her nose and left a fresh tissue behind. She drank another gulp and relinquished the mug to the waiting hand. Her eyes drooped closed as the first deep notes in that intoxicating timbre were spoken.

 

####

 

The lamps had been extinguished and the fire's embers flickered in a withering fashion. Laura's eyes felt heavy as she stretched her arms over her head and kicked her feet to wake her legs. A sheen of perspiration covered her body, still wrapped like a hibernating animal. The goose down had been warmer than she had anticipated, and now she was in dire need of shedding her proverbial winter coat. The heavy covering fell to the ground as it had been hit with a heavy kick. She breathed a sigh of relief, cracking her eyes open to investigate the offensive blinking light causing her head to throb in time.

 

"You didn’t," she laughed. Bill was standing near the stairs wrapping the last of a set of twinkling lights along the banister. "The holiday is over, remember?”

 

"You can never have too many decorations. I would have done it sooner, but with no electricity it didn't make much sense. You have something against my decorating skills?"

 

"No, it's just, maybe they don't have to blink. I'm having flashbacks to my college days."

 

Bill laughed, his mouth wide open. "That's more than likely the whiskey, but I'll change it. I'm just trying to find the little bugger that makes it stop." He grinned and ran his hand up and down the length of the light string until he located it. "Aha! See, that's better, isn't it?" He stood back and meandered to the couch. Leaning against its back, he smiled at his handiwork. "I'm not bad for an Old Man." He winked and rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, how about some breakfast? You slept through the night, and I'm hungry."

 

"You let me sleep all night long!?" She sat up and huffed at him.

 

"Yes ma'am, I did. I slept in my bed and spread out across the whole thing." His eyes crinkled in mischief. Secretly he'd wished she'd been by his side, but the fact that her smell had been on every inch of it had given him cause to suffer in peace. "Besides, you are sounding much better this morning. I don't think you'll get any sicker than you were last night. My nursing capabilities paid off. Aren't you glad? Now, I plan to eat cookies for breakfast because I was a gentleman and waited for you to return to the land of the living before eating any. You were knocked out and good."

 

"Cookies? For breakfast? Do you have any whipped cream?" A light went off behind her eyes as she stood from the couch.

 

"I don't know about whipped cream, but I'm pretty sure I saw some ice cream in there. I could make some ice cream sandwiches. Sandwiches are healthy after all." He rubbed her chin and eyed her closely before heading in to prepare breakfast. "I'll meet you in there. Take your time."

 

Laura looked around her in wonder. The tree was twinkling, the ornaments reflecting the lights all around them. Soft, jazzy tunes filled the empty spaces around her as she ran her fingers over the banister marveling once again how it felt as though she'd stepped into a fairytale. She stood in front of the fire allowing her toes to thaw, the one part that hadn't made their way into her sweat box of goose feathers. She spun, taking in the sights and sounds again before closing the bathroom door behind her. The melody of her hums keeping time with the music Bill had chosen to serenade her with.

 

####

 

"That's a lot of cookies, and they are overflowing with ice cream. I thought you were joking when you suggested it. I mean, I was only teasing after all."

 

"I never joke about cookies or ice cream. Besides, a little indulgence never hurt anyone."  He bit into his sandwich and ice cream squeezed out, along with the sprinkles he'd rolled along the sides. Without thought, Laura dipped her finger into it, scooping it up in one swoop and brought it to his mouth. He wrapped his lips around it and licked the treat off, his eyes never leaving hers as the air vibrated around them with static. She retracted her finger and held his gaze for a moment longer before taking a bite of her own. They both watched in silence as they ate, eyes holding the other’s attention. When all the cookies were gone, they both rose to take the dishes to the sink.

 

They stood side by side cleaning the plates, Laura's breath became more audible as Bill's face neared hers. His mouth loomed closer and she froze when his tongue licked the corner of her lips. Turning into something more, the dishes lay forgotten as Bill's hand caressed her jaw and made its way into her hair. He pulled softly encouraging her to deepen the kiss, as well as moving to bring her nearer to stand between his legs. Her arms snaked around his back where her hands began gripping his muscles, feeling their tautness under his shirts. He kissed her until she was breathless and dazed. He untangled them and picked up the discarded cloth, drying the plate before placing it in the cabinet.

 

"You missed a spot," Bill whispered matter-of-factly. Laura stood motionless, words failing her. He finished the dishes and smiled at her as he turned to walk away. He squeezed her wrist and ran the backs of his fingers up her arm, leaving goosebumps along the tiny hairs in its wake. Laura stood with a goofy look on her face, oblivious to the noises being made in the living room.

 

####

 

Bill was sitting near the Christmas tree holding a small package in his hands. There was a bright red bow tied neatly around it with a tag hanging from one of its ribbons. He stood when Laura entered the room. She'd been in the kitchen alone for quite some time, and had it not been for her whispering rather loudly to herself he might have been worried. As it was, he had made out the gist of her conversation and had smiled confidently at himself. He knew his advancement had been confusing for her, but he'd come to the conclusion the night before that he would take every opportunity he could to show her his feelings were real. He may have had doubts, some lust, and some fantasies, but the dreams were becoming more vivid and with each one he knew she was the one he was meant to be with. Not only that, but she was the one he wanted to be with. He took her hand and guided her to the cozy seating area he'd set up mimicking their time together when they'd laid around and read all day.

 

"What's all this?" She felt shy but she wasn't about to let him know that. Laura looked from the package in his eyes toward his eyes and back, and raised her brows in question. "What is it Bill?"

 

"I told you I had a Christmas gift for you. Don't be nervous. Please sit with me." She inwardly rolled her eyes, cursing the fact that he could already read her after knowing her for such a short time.

 

"I thought maybe you were just saying that to try to get me to stay in the cabin another week with you Bill."

 

"Nope, got it right here. Is that what you were doing with me? Did you just say you had a gift for me because I said the same?”

 

"No, I've got one for you. It isn't wrapped, and to be quite honest I don't know that you'll like it."

 

"I'm sure I'll love it. I won't lie to you. How about this, if it's just absolutely terrible, I'll make a big fuss and throw things. I've even got a model ship over there that I'll throw across the room in solidarity if it's that bad. Deal?"

 

She giggled a few times, then bent forward as a wave of something more threatened to burst forth. Bill held his distance knowing what was sure to come next. He'd already witnessed one of her laughing fits and learned quickly to just let them happen. Her snorts and cackles could be heard outside, he was sure of it, but he didn't want it any other way. Her laughter was contagious and he soon found himself joining in. They began rolling on the floor, each clutching at their sides. Laura's arm was laced through Bill's as she tried to steady herself. He kept telling her to take deep breaths in hopes that would quell the absurdity of it all. It did nothing of the sorts, and instead found them laughing even harder.

 

"You're a bad influence Roslin," Bill said when his breathing had even out. She clutched her sides, feeling them ache from all the use they'd just had.

 

"Some might say that about you, Bill Adama." She leaned in and brushed her lips across his ear lobe. "Now what about my gift, sir?"

 

####

 

Laura rolled the book back and forth between her hands. She'd unwrapped it achingly slowly, intending to save the wrapping paper for later so she could turn it into a bookmark. Her mind cooed as the soft leather slid over her fingers, and it digested what the gift meant.

 

"Bill, it's a lovely gift. But, I can't take one of your books." She shook it, holding it out to him, trying to encourage him to take it back.

 

"Never lend books, Laura. It's a gift, and I'm not taking it back." The book was retracted and laid beside her on the couch, her fingers not leaving it but instead stroking its spine. "Now, if I remember correctly, there was a gift for me." His eyes perked up as a bashful smiled played along her lips.

 

"Well, yes, but... It's not very good, and I'm nervous that it may be too much."

 

"No takebacks, Roslin. I've been waiting patiently like a good soldier. Where is it?" He looked around in a grand gesture, feigning innocence yet knowing full well where it was located.

 

She scooted to the edge of the couch and placed her hands on her lap before looking his way. "You have to promise not to laugh if you don't like it."

 

"Scout's honor," he held up two fingers in salute. "Besides, I told you that ship over there will go flying across the room in a fit of rage if it's as terrible as you say." His eyes danced with laughter as she practically ran up the stairs. His ears perked when she returned with a large object wrapped in a bed linen. His heart skipped a merry beat, hoping it was in fact what he'd already surmised.

 

The sheet fell to the floor, and she clutched it tighter before turning it around to face him. Bill sat in silence as he stared at the gift before him. Laura didn't know how to gauge his reaction, when a single tear welled up in the corner of his eye and slid down his cheek. He stood from his place on the floor, dusting imaginary particles off his pants before advancing toward his gift. She gulped and planted her feet deep into the carpet. Her breathing had sped up- he seemed to do that to her more in the last few days- as his fingers entwined with hers. The edges of the painting beneath them, pulses raising, as he took in the sights before him.

 

His two women. One a fair-skinned, flaming-locked beauty, the other a bucket of steel and metals he couldn't name at the moment. "How did you know?" his voice, laced with emotion, barely audible.

 

"How did I know what?"

 

"You captured her perfectly, down to the minute details. How did you know what she looked like in combat?"

 

Laura left the painting in his hands and sat firmly on the couch searching for the words to explain. She felt the couch sag beside her and craned her neck toward him. Her eyes were glassy reflecting the pools of blue studying her.

 

"I've dreamed about Galactica and life on-board her so much this past week that I feel my life there is real. I've looked out the window of another ship and seen her in the distance, hanging in the sky like a giant beacon of hope. There have been times that the combat has seemed to last for hours. It's always the same thing, the vipers fly ahead and then the canons appear before the ship I'm on jumps away, leaving her alone to protect us all. There always seems to be a fleet of civilian ships hovering around Galactica, like she's their defender. A safe haven in the darkness from the enemy we can't escape. Always in pursuit, always running, and she's always defending. I thought I would try to capture the likeness while it was so fresh in my mind. I'm sorry if I've offended you, Bill." Laura wiped her cheek, catching a few runaway tears before placing her hand on top of his, her thumb rubbing it to soothe them both.

 

"Offended? No, Laura, this is not offensive. This is impressive, it's endearing, and I don't know how to thank you. I thought I would never see her again in all her glory." He propped the painting against the base of the couch and swung his legs to the side, their knees touching, he held her hand. "I've seen those dreams too. Every time the fleet jumped away, my heart stopped. I could feel it in my sleep. A voice of guilt sounding in my mind; I can hear it, and it overwhelms me. I never know if in the next scene I'll see those ships again- if I'll see you again, Laura, it's always you I'm looking for. I hate those dreams, I feel hopeless. I am not a hopeless man, but in those nightmares I am scared and you are the only thing that keeps me grounded."

 

She began to shake as the thoughts and images began to flood her mind. His arms hugged her to him and she breathed in his familiar scent while allowing the mighty Zeus to comfort her. "I'm sorry. Thank you for the gift. You have hidden talents."

 

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said before realizing what it sounded like.

 

"Yes, but I'll wait." He sniffed her hair, the summer sun more evident than it had been before. "What do you think of the book? It seemed like something you would like."

 

She sighed, bringing her legs up to their favorite place, and tucked them tightly beneath her. "It's perfect. Nothing I love more than a good mystery."

 

####

 

"I told you I would make dinner again. I really don't mind," he shouted toward the kitchen.

 

"It's okay, Bill. I just made sandwiches, and so far I've never messed those up. Besides, I'm not all that hungry tonight. I think all those cookies we ate today made me a little sick. I hope you don't mind eating light." She placed the plates on the small coffee table and sat crossed legged across from him.

 

"Looks good to me," he said, picking up a slice of apple and popping it into his mouth. "It doesn't always have to be a 3 course or gourmet meal, right?"

 

She nodded before tucking in. They sat in silence, the only sounds from the constant holiday music and smacking of lips.

 

"Are you married, Laura?" Bill dropped his napkin on the empty plate and fixed her with a determined stare.

 

"Excuse me," she nearly choked on her last bite of sandwich. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Laura nodded her head and looked toward the gold band on his finger.

 

He gave a nervous chuckle. "This," he held up his left hand. "This is not what it looks like. I am not married, nor have I been for many, many years. Honestly, I forget frequently that it's still there."

 

"Why do you wear it then if it has no meaning?"

 

"It has meaning, I suppose. Just because I forget sometimes doesn't mean I'm not reminded when I see it. It holds no sentimental value towards my ex-wife, if that's what you're implying." He rose from the ground, his knees cracking and screeching in complaint. He took their dishes toward the sink to gather his response; he'd not anticipated her retaliation in interrogating him.

 

"Then what does it mean, Bill? You can't expect to say that, walk away, and pretend you didn't drop a partial truth bomb." Her voice grew louder as she inched up behind him.

 

He left the dishes and walked away to stoke the fire. "I didn't drop a bomb. It's just, no one's ever questioned the ring before. How am I supposed to answer you?"

 

"Truthfully. Just tell me what it means to you. I'm most sure I'll be able to keep up." She sat on the couch with her arms folded across her chest, a look of contrived indignation staring him full in the face.

 

He rolled his eyes, shook his head, and sat on the opposite end of the couch. Out of character, Bill looked away from her and toward the tree. His eye caught and focused on a light flickering, trying desperately to cling to life. "CarolAnne and I had a heated but short romance. It was mostly carnal in nature, but when she became pregnant rather quickly, I convinced myself it was the honorable thing to do because we loved each other. Or at least that's what we thought. We married before her pregnancy with Lee became obvious. We never told anyone that she was pregnant, although it wasn't difficult to figure out. With the whirlwind romance and a child less than 6 months after marrying, it was rather obvious. We fought constantly after he was born. She detested my service to the military and wanted me to stay home all the time. Military life was in my blood, and I wasn't about to give it up. We tried our best, but by the time Zak was born two years later things were so strained, we both looked forward to my time away. I used her father’s connections and was able to get back into active duty instead of working freighters all the time. She didn't seem to care as much by that point. Although, she constantly reminded me of what life was like for the boys having an absent father all the time. I wasn't about to give in, I'd taken an oath and meant every word of it. When I had shore leave, we'd spend time doing things as a family, trying our damnedest to appear as a united couple in front of the boys. We'd fight almost nonstop behind closed doors, and forget intimacy. She used that part of our relationship as bait dangled over me, only giving me small nibbles. I was frustrated and spent. We grew more distant as the years past, and by the time Lee went off to the academy the marriage had been over for years. She served me with divorce papers at Zak's graduation and neither of us ever looked back. Sure, there were some good times mixed in, but when I close my eyes all I can see is a hazy grey cloud of anger. I don't feel it anymore, but all the memories are eclipsed in it. I wear this ring to remind me of those times and that I need to do better. I didn't take it as seriously as I should have, and this gold band is glaringly obvious, at least to me, that commitments aren't to be taken lightly. Saul's tried to set me up for years with women. Most of them hold no interest for me, they're too like his wife. Not to be rude or against my best friend, but that woman or anyone like her is not who I need beside me in bed every night or for the rest of my life. I need someone that takes my breath away, that makes me a better man, that will argue with me then fall into bed with me. I need a woman that when I look into her eyes, I can see my past, my present, and my future. She's my everything, not just a dream but a reality."

 

 His head swiveled slowly and his deep blue eyes sought out hers. They searched the depths of her green eyes, shining with questions of their own, but glittering in the background was an answer he'd known she held. His fingers reached out for her hand. Just before he felt the softness of her skin, she pulled away.

 

Sitting up straight, Laura cleared her throat and averted her eyes toward the fireplace. "Goodness, who knew a tiny piece of gold could hold so much meaning. You have a poetic way about you, Bill. You aren't really over her are you? I can hear a hint of hurt on the edges of your words." Her hair flew like waves behind her as she arched a brow his way. Her eyes not meeting his, instead landing on a place lower, his lips holding appeal for her now. 

 

"No, I'm over her. I hurt when I think about the boys. I wonder sometimes if I should have done things differently for them, would Zak still be here and that kind of stuff. I've been over her for a long time now. How about you, you never answered my question. Are you married?"

 

"No, I'm not married. I've never married." She looked wistfully toward the fire once more, willing her breathing to even out. Her mind was racing, knowing full well what he'd ask next, and she didn't know that she was ready to share with him that side of her yet.

 

"Why not? If it's too personal, I'll understand. I just thought since we were having a therapy session, you might want to share." A quiet laughter ran through him at his personal joke. He tickled her fingers trying to get her to respond. He could see her chest heaving, while she desperately tried to control herself. He became concerned when she didn't give a response of any kind. "Laura, what is it? You can talk to me, I promise I won't bite." He scooted closer and took her hands in his, which he then placed on her lap.

 

"I don't know why I'm being so silly. It's not as though I'm embarrassed by it, it's just I've not talked about it before. It's not something I do, I like to keep my personal life private. You know what I mean?" Bill didn't speak, but merely nodded in response. Laura took a deep breath and laced her fingers through his. 

 

"I've never worried what people think of me, but I seem to be having anxiety when it comes to you." She hummed and continued. "I was never very confident dating when I was younger. I left that to my sisters, I was more interested in reading and putting that knowledge to good use. When I was a teacher, there was a very nice man that was a fellow staffer. He would ask me out a lot and I always turned him down. I was young still, only a newly graduated teacher. I finally got tired of saying no and seeing the disappointment on his face, so I agreed to a theater date. I didn't feel anything for him more than friendship, but apparently he felt we were headed to a more serious commitment. One day during the summer between my second and third year teaching, he took me on a balloon ride over the country just outside the city. While we were high above the tree line, he got down on one knee and proposed. I had already been trying to think of a way to spend less time with him, so the proposal came as a shock. As you can imagine the rest of the ride was tense and the ride back to the city was icy at best. He didn't take kindly to being turned down, and instead of just being the friends we'd always been he turned into a bitter rival. Eventually, he transferred off-world and joined the school system on Geminon. I never seriously dated after that, only going on dates occasionally when one of my sisters needed a double for some function or other." She stopped and looked toward Bill, shrugging a shoulder and making an innocent face. 

 

"What about when you were older? Did you never date the entire time you were in the political arena? I have a difficult time picturing you sitting home alone and not out with men every weekend, Laura."

 

"I'm not easy, Bill. I had the occasional date, yes, but mostly I kept my nose to the grind. I was very busy with my position in the government and it demanded a lot of my time. Before I joined Adar's regime, it had been much the same. My friend Marci set me up on the occasional blind date, but they didn't turn out quite as planned." She paused and reached for her drink, taking a big gulp when she noticed Bill eyeing her through squinted eyes. "What?" 

 

"Nothing, it's just you had an odd look on your face when you were talking about Marci. There's something you didn't say just then. Your book's getting easier to read, Laura."

 

She walked across the floor pacing in front of the fireplace, her hands waving as she spoke. Her voice rose and fell in tight gripping spasms. "What do want me to say, Bill? That the last person she set me up with had been a former student? That instead of telling him to leave once I realized who he was, I enjoyed his company and body completely before sending him packing? Do you want me to admit that I probably made a bad call sleeping with not only a younger man, but one that was a student! It may have been a fun night, but it sent me down a path I sometimes wish I'd never traveled." She stopped pacing to look at his face. She'd meant to shock him, but instead he sat still with a neutral look, waiting for her to continue. She made a split decision, and dove head first into parts unknown. He wanted to be shocked, then she'd give him one.

 

"I only went on dates when I wanted something out of it. Mostly that something was just a cover-up for the affair I was having. I preferred to spend my nights alone, curled on the sofa with a good book and a glass of wine. President Adar was a difficult man, and he wanted what he wanted, when he wanted it. I found it very difficult to say no to him. It was easier to comply with his desires; he got what he wanted and I left with my basic needs met. Those dates were excuses, he paid them and they escorted me, then we would disappear together. Neither his name nor mine was sullied, and his wife was none the wiser. I'd grown weary of his advances when he encouraged the teachers strike. He'd grown greedy and hungry for more power, and I couldn't abide by his willingness to hurt innocent people. He wanted to come out looking like the victor. It was detestable, so when I returned from Galactica, I broke it off and walked away."

 

"You were lonely, and he hurt you."

 

"What? How do you know that?"

 

"I know you, Laura. Possibly more than either of us realizes, and I can hear it in your voice. Most importantly, I can see it in your eyes." 

 

She harrumphed and flopped onto the couch beside him. "I didn't tell you so you'd pass judgement on me."

 

"No, you did it out of spite. You used it for shock value, but your plan didn't work, Ms. Roslin. And I am most definitely not passing judgement, I am trying to understand. I'm trying to get you to admit what you so desperately need to, going by the look in your eyes right now. Trust me." He pulled her into a tight embrace before settling into a lounging position with her on top. "Tell me. Please."

 

She sighed heavily, and leaned into him a little harder before continuing. "I was nothing more than a disposable toy. I was delusional thinking I meant more to him, but I realized too I didn't want anything more. When I closed my eyes at night, he wasn't who I pictured spending my life with. He barely knew me as a person, I was nothing more than a quick frak to him. If I'm completely honest with myself, it wasn't that good. I mean it got the job done, but most times I walked away feeling cheap. He would occasionally pretend to be a better man, someone that could love me or that I could love but it never lasted. What was worse, is that I was really good friends with his wife and I felt guilty when I'd see her. She was friendly and supportive, that wasn't the norm around the office so it was a welcome diversion. On the rare occasions I would get weak, I would slip and start dreaming of a future with him that's when I knew it was getting too deep, so I would frak the men he'd hired as escorts. It was never fulfilling, I don't know that I've ever experienced that. I know I've never been head over heels in love with anyone. I don't know if I've ever experienced more than lust. Besides, you don't need to be in love to frak."

 

"No, but it helps," he whispered into her hair, placing a kiss on top of her head. 

 

"Thank you," she nuzzled into his side. 

 

"For what?"

 

"Not making me feel guilty. Or judging me for an affair with a married man."

 

"He's your past, right?"

 

"Completely." 

 

"Then it has nothing to do with what we have here. I'm positive if he was still around though, I could change your mind."

 

"You're awfully confident, Commander."

 

"Yes, Ms. Roslin, I am."

 

"Bill?"

 

"Yes?" His hands running through her hair, causing her eyes to droop. Her voice was becoming more distant as the seconds passed.

 

"What do we have here, hmm?"

 


	12. Chapter 12

**This Chapter comes with a warning: This story is rated M already, however there is a scene involving a flashback where a child is hurt. While it is not graphic, it may upset some.** Thank you for all your comments, I appreciate everyone that reached out. I hope you enjoy this chapter as we delve deeper into the relationship of these two :)

Caprican Christmas ch 12

_The raptor's hatch opened in slow motion to reveal a sea of faces. Looking into their hopeful eyes was like a punch to the gut, and she grappled for the words to say. Her hands shoved deep into cold pockets, she found herself speechless. She bit her bottom lip and shook her disheveled head in dismay. "Get me out of here." Pushing her way through the crowd, she became frantic, needing a way out, needing to close off the voices shouting at her. She'd let them down and now she would mourn in solitude._

_Wisps of smoke swirled above her head as the pages burned one by one. He walked in and his eyes shot into his hairline. "What are you doing? The Pythian Prophecy." She ignored him as he sat beside her on the floor. She was detached and forlorn, and his heart ached seeing her this way._

_"Laura, you need your treatments."_

_"No, I don't."_

_"You're just gonna lie down and quit?" He felt anger rising in his chest as she snubbed him in favor of lighting more pages in the book she watched slowly burn._

_"I was wrong. I was wrong about everything." Her voice wavered as he reached out, and a strength from deep within overcame her. "Don't. Stop. Stop. Don't touch me." She pulled away from him and the tears began to fall. "Just go." Her wailing could be heard as he closed the hatch behind him, his tears threatening to spill as well._

_She was lying on the floor, a carpet scratching her cheek. A voice boomed in the distance, but her heart was scattered in tiny pieces all around her, and she couldn't be bothered to listen. The greenery twirled between her fingers, leaving an indentation and a lingering smell now foreign to her nostrils behind._

####

Laura awoke, a crick in her neck from the odd angle she'd been positioned in. Her eyes felt heavy and her throat dry. The tracks of dry tears made her face itchy and she reached up to scratch it, realizing too soon that she was not alone. Her arms were held to her side, another foreign arm slung over her, its heat trapping her in a cocoon. She relished the prickles from the hairy arm on hers and smiled before she realized tears had begun to fall. The memories of desperation and woe flooded her senses and she was overcome. 'Why couldn't she enjoy this time away, why was she being haunted by nightmares from a life she didn't recognize,' she mused through the pain.

"Bill, please wake up. I need to get up. Bill?" She shook him, and the arms repositioned rolling them over toward the back of the couch. "Bill!"

"Why you are shouting? Oh gods, what's wrong? Did I squish you?"

"No, I need to go to the bathroom. We fell asleep."

"And you had a nightmare. I'm sorry, Laura. I wish I could make them stop. I really do." He rolled off the couch and stood to assist her. She gave him a sad smile and disappeared behind the waiting door.

A good amount of time had passed before she reemerged from the bathroom, and she was met with a snoring Bill hanging over the side of the couch. She snorted to herself before hefting his leg over and tucking him into the blanket from the back of the couch. She leaned over and wiped the hair from his eyes. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek, and whispered softly, "Goodnight Bill. Sleep well." She slunk up the stairs, throwing herself across the bed not even bothering to disrobe. She laid awake, dissecting every aspect of her dreams for another hour before she passed out from exhaustion.

####

"You know, I leave in a few days. My week is almost over."

He caught the hint of wistfulness in her voice as he set the plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of her. "You could stay if you wanted to."

Her head shot up and a look of suspicion flitted across her brow. "What are you talking about? I thought you were selling this place. Doesn't it go on the market next week? I mean, that's what you said, isn't it?" She drank her orange juice and waited for his reply.

He slathered jelly on his bread while watching her casually. "I don't have to sell it. I mean, I don't need the money. I'm just saying you could stay awhile longer. You don't want to head into the city yet do you? What's waiting for you really, a stack of bills?"

"Well, a little more than a stack of bills. What would I do here if I stayed? The pantry is beginning to run low on food supplies, and by next week there wouldn't be anything left."

"Your car's out front. We could drive it about a half hour east of here. They have a nice little country store. Anything you could want, well almost anything."

"Oh, we could drive, hmm."

"Well, yes. How are you going to find it if I don't drive?"

"I can follow directions, Bill."

"Yea, I'm an expert at the helm."

"Wonderful. And what would I do to pass the time, pray tell."

"Same thing you're doing now. Read books, listen to holiday music, eat my fine cooking, and make silly faces at me just like that one. I'm sure we could find a few other things for you to do."

"Is that so? And what exactly would those other things entail?"

"Oh, you know, a little of this and a little of that. The back porch needs swept up, the bathroom needs scrubbed, the floors need polished. Ya know, stuff like that."

"Oh, you," she laughed as a napkin went flying toward his head.

"If you're extra sweet, I'd offer to help you Roslin. How else do you expect to earn your keep?" He ducked as she walked by batting a hand at him.

"I don't know how I feel about that. Don't we live in an equal opportunity society? Technically, you should be the one down on his knees scrubbing the floors." She squealed when a set of hands wrapped around her waist from behind. A warm breath blew on her neck as that deep voice rumbled through her.

"We'll get to that when the time comes. Be patient. The car needs dug out. We never did finish because someone distracted me." His hands moved in slow motion across her back leaving a trail of heat in their wake. She shivered, sudsing up the cloth in her hand, she set about washing the dishes. She hummed to herself and swayed her hips to the words blaring from the speakers.

####

"I was joking about the cleaning Laura. I really was."

"I know, but I didn't want to get dressed to help you outside so I thought I'd put myself to work in here. Besides, I left the bathroom for you."

"So generous."

"I knew you'd be appreciative. I'm teasing, the bathroom is done as well. I really don't mind cleaning, and it gave me time to sing at the top of my lungs since you wouldn't be able to hear me."

"Who says I didn't hear you? I was singing along with you while I set the car free. By the way, the snow had mostly melted off. The job we did the other day must have really helped."

"Bill, you did not! Say you couldn't hear me."

"I'm teasing. I'm hungry though. Care to join me."

"Actually, I made you some coffee and your favorite Tauron noodles. I hope I did them justice. Don't be mad if they taste nothing like yours."

"You made me lunch? Thank you."

"You're welcome. Sit at the coffee table and warm up. I'll bring it in." She returned with two steaming bowls of noodles and set them down before retrieving the coffees.

####

"It tasted excellent. You did a really great job!"

"Thanks, I just followed directions. Why don't you relax while I rinse these off."

"Why are you being so nice? You want something."

She laughed heartily before answering. "I guess I'm not as stealthy as I thought. My neck is still sore from when I woke up last night, and I think I overdid it with the scrubbing. My shoulders are hurting, and I wondered if, by chance, I could get a massage." She bit her bottom lip and scrunched her eyebrows and nose waiting for his reply.

"You didn't have to butter me up. I would have done it without the bribe of lunch."

"I wasn't bribing you. I thought you might be hungry was all. I watched you out there and it looked like you were really digging in. No pun intended. I'll massage you too, if you'd like."

His eyes roamed across the room and settled on her legs. She was fidgeting back and forth between her two feet. He smiled as his eyes made their way up to her waiting stare. "We'll see, come over here and sit in front of me. Put your back up against the couch between my legs." She shot him a look that would freeze a weaker man, and sat down carefully.

His fingers began to work at the knot along her neck, pressing lightly at first. Gaining momentum, he pushed harder and deeper until he felt her turning to putty under his ministrations. "So you had some bad experiences, does that mean you won't ever marry?"

"Hmm?" Laura was swimming in a sea of euphoria and not paying any attention.

"Would you consider marriage? I mean, if you found the right one? Laura?"

"I'm too old, Bill. No one wants an old woman, they want young blonde things. Maybe if I got a new body..."

"Not everyone does. Besides, I couldn't see you as a blonde."

"You'd be surprised." Bill hit a sensitive spot and she squirmed trying not to make too many sounds. She was struggling to keep herself calm, while he touched her in such a personal way. "Doesn't matter anyway, I'm still too old."

"If you're too old then I'm way past hope. You make it sound like you're decrepit, and if that's the case, I've got one foot in the grave."

She swung around, causing him to lose balance when she hit his knee in the process. "Oh Bill. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything, really I didn't. It's just, I've not seen men looking for women of my age. They always look for someone just out of university or thereabouts and I haven't been a school girl in that sense for almost 25 years."

"You're still young Laura, I have almost 10 years on you. There's a reason they call me the Old Man." He encouraged her to turn around once more and picked up where he'd left off. He leaned her head back into his lap and began massaging her scalp, occasionally pulling her hair to relieve the pressure. He'd seen her rubbing her head earlier and knew she was nursing a headache of some kind. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and a pleased sound vibrated across her lips.

"Plenty of women would want you, Bill. Your voice is soothing and those hands..." The rest of her words were slurred as she purred, her body so fully engrossed with what his hands were doing.

"I only want one woman," he murmured to himself as he continued down her back, smoothing out the kinks the last two years had on her.

####

"Would you like to go for a walk? There's a bit more light left to the day I think, and I'm beginning to feel a bit cooped up."

"Are you sure? You would have to wear that marshmallow jacket you hate so much."

"I don't hate it. I just like to be a bit more fashion forward, I suppose."

"Who are you dressing up for, the rabbits and deer?"

"Haha, very funny, sir. Would you like to join me or what?"

"I'm already on the way to the door. Better pick up the pace, Roslin." He slid his boots on as he watched her from the corner of his eye; she made a grumpy face at the sight of the white jacket. He laughed to himself, then stepped over to hold it out for her while she slipped both arms in. When he finished, he secured her hat and scarf neatly around her. "Don't forget your mittens, don't want those fingers freezing."

"I'm counting on my partner to keep them warm."

"Is that so, huh?" She placed her booted foot upon his lower thigh and watched as he laced it for her. His hand glided slowly up her calf and squeezed it firmly before easing her foot down to take the other in his hand and follow the same routine again.

The two bounded off the back porch and walked gingerly, hand in hand, toward their pond.

"It looks so different in the setting sun. I can see why they call it the 'magic hour'. It's so beautiful. The shadows would probably make it more difficult to see the thin spots of ice, don't you think?"

"So beautiful," Bill's voice had a dreamy sound to it which caused Laura to turn in toward him in question. His eyes, normally a peaceful ocean of blue, had turned a stormy gray. She studied his face and gave a bashful smile when their eyes finally held. He cleared his throat, having been caught staring at her, lost in thought. "Sorry, yes the pond. I don't think there are any parts that are too thin. At least a human would be safe enough to skate or walk across it and not have to worry about slipping through." He got a faraway look in his eye as his mind was transported back to another time.

"Bill, are you alright?" She leaned against his side hoping to shake him out of his reverie. A cloud had settled over him and he seemed lost in a memory.

"Charlie was my best friend from the time we were six years old. We went to Barlow's farm every winter because he lived right next door. They had a small pond in the east field and we would skate for hours after helping out in the barn with the horses and the pigs. One day when we were thirteen Charlie decided to start the race without me. He always did that, ya know. I guess it's just something ingrained in boys, at least it was with him because he wanted to be first at everything. I was still mucking out the stall at the far end of the stable when he took off running. I got done as fast as I could because I didn't want to miss out on the fun. We would have races up and down the pond to see who the better skater was. I won most of the time, only because my legs were closer to the ground. He was taller than me, always a little bigger, and it seemed as though he floated on air. Maybe I just felt that way because I looked up to him in every way I could.

"When I got there, I couldn't find Charlie anywhere. I called for him over and over. I knew he was somewhere close by since his jacket had been thrown on the ground. We always took them off before we skated, because we'd go so hard that we'd be sweaty if we had them on. I had started to check by the pasture in case he had gone out to bug the cows, which he did sometimes, when I heard a splash. I jumped, hauled myself onto the ice. I hadn't seen anything, only heard it so I was a little weary to go too far in. I thought my eyes would dry up, I strained so hard to find a hole, when I heard it again. That time had been different though because I saw what looked like fingers peeking out of the ice. Charlie had gone out further than we ever had before. Almost to the other end of the pond, where we'd been warned was a deeper area, but didn't always freeze as thick. I scrambled on hands and knees until I reached him, scared that I would be sucked in as well. His head had begun to bob up and down and his arms were waving frantically. He was panicking, and I felt helpless. I was screaming and yelling for someone to help us, but I didn't see anybody. I had to make a split decision so I chose to do it myself. I couldn't let my friend die, no matter what. I took off my scarf and grabbed one of his wrists: I tied it as tight as I could even though he was sopping wet. I remember being scared. We were still kids no matter how grown we thought we were. If I think about it, I can still feel how his hands felt like ice- I'd never experienced anything like it in my life. I pulled for what like hours."

He took a deep breath and paused a moment. Laura hadn't been able to look away. Her heart ached for him, knowing he was hurting from it still all these years later. She was positive he'd never shared the story with anyone before, and it made it all the more surreal. She slipped off her mitten and reached for his hand. She laced her fingers with his in hopes that she could share some of her warmth with him. She'd noticed he'd removed his gloves while he'd spoken and they were cold as the icy fingers of his long ago friend. Her touch brought him back for a moment, long enough to look at her and see the concern in her eyes.

"I was out of breath and afraid if I dug my skates any further into the ice another hole would open underneath me. Charlie's eyes were begging me, pleading for his life. I felt my grip slipping, when out of nowhere a large hand appeared and grabbed the back of Charlie's shirt. He was yanked out of the water and laid on the ice atop a thick blanket. Sam Anders, the son of the farmer that owned the land, had come to help. He would tell me later that I had been screaming so loudly that he had heard me from the back pasture, and ran nonstop until he reached us. Charlie was blue and stiff, but Sam performed mouth to mouth on him and chest compressions. A friend of his had been with him in the brush and had gone to call for medical help. By the time they came, Sam had been trying to revive Charlie for a long time, or at least it felt like it. I was dragged off the ice by some men and placed in the back of an ambulance, wrapped in several warming blankets, and looked over by medics. My Tsattie gave me extra attention for weeks after that. She said I had gone into shock and hadn't held out hope of ever recovering."

He was quiet for a long time before either of them spoke another word. Laura's thumb swirled in circles, soothing him and her in turn. She knew deep down the answer to her question, but she asked it anyway. "Where is your friend now Bill?" She watched as his chest rose and fell in agonizingly deep breaths.

"He suffered severe injuries from hypothermia as a result. We didn't find out until the doctors surmised and came up with a theory as to the events that led to his having been submerged. They determined he had fallen on the ice, and his head hit first causing a brain injury. Since the ice was already thin, the fall created a crack, and when the rest of his body hit he slid under the water. They don't know how he was able to wave his arms above his head since he also suffered a slight spinal cord injury. He had paralysis for months in parts of the left side of his body. His arm and shoulder area were affected the most. Thankfully, he was able to regain full use, but it took a lot of rehabilitation. Sadly, that wasn't the only problem he had. My friend lived that day, but he never had the same life again. His motor functions were slower, his speech was different, and I don't think he could remember me. I stopped visiting him when his parents took him off-world to live on Sagittaron. They had come to believe the only form of treatment he needed was the alternative beliefs over there. It was frakked up that they would choose that lifestyle. I'm sorry, I still feel guilty for that day all these years later. Maybe I could have prevented it, or I could have gotten him out sooner. Maybe we could have been viper pilots together like we always dreamed. He wanted to be an Admiral one day, and I know he would have been. I pushed myself even harder when I joined to prove myself, not only for me but for Charlie too. He was like a brother to me, and I lost him the same way I lost all my other family."

"You're a good man, Bill. I guess we all have that one thing we feel guilty for even if it wasn't ours to claim."

"Laura?" His voice full of question, he felt her body stiffen at his prodding.

"No Bill, this isn't about me. It's about you and how you have no reason to feel guilt. I can tell you loved him like a brother. I'm sorry life dealt you such a hard hand to hold." She patted his forearm with her free hand and let it lie there. He grabbed it and squeezed.

"Your sisters?"

She wondered at the man before her and when he had learned to read her every thought. "Hmm... Yes, and my father too. If I had asked them to stay another night, they wouldn't have been in the car that next morning. That man that had no business behind the wheel of a car wouldn't have taken them all away from me in one single strike of the clock. I would be an Aunt, surrounded by family every holiday. I would be happy and whole. I would feel alive again. Maybe." She peered out across the sky; the sun had shifted and their long shadows lay before them like two giants in the wind. "We're a couple of regular happy-go-luckies today, aren't we?" She chuckled a little too forcefully. His fingers, now warm, brushed her cheek, catching the tears that threatened to fall.

"Let's head back, before the sun sets and we can't see the way. I don't know that I could keep us both warm enough all night in this weather."

"Oh, I bet you could find a way," she joked, the gaiety entering her voice again.

####

The cabin was back in their line of vision. A thin wisp of smoke staggered from the chimney in bursts of flair, the fire within having all but dwindled to ashes. They'd both recovered from the dark places of their minds they'd been brought to earlier, the walk back easing their discomfort, having been filled with jokes and laughter. Bill stomped up the back steps first and turned to offer his hand to Laura. A crooked grin appeared on her face before she practically ran up the steps. Catching Bill off guard, she stood on tip toe and pressed her lips to his for several seconds before parting and looking him in the eye.

"What was that for?"

Without a word, Laura lifted her hand and pointed a finger skyward. Bill's head tilted, his eyes following her movement, before spotting what she indicated. There, softly swaying in the breeze, was the bundle of mistletoe from days before.

"Starbuck," he muttered under his breath while shaking his head. "Well Ms. Roslin, I think we can do better than that, don't you?" He bunched her jacket at the collar and pulled her up closer, his mouth encircling hers. Her eyes closed, her limbs turned to jelly, and she hummed in delight at his surprise attack. He released her when neither could breathe, turned to the door, and walked through. She was weak all over and followed him clumsily into the kitchen. She was in a daze and smiling from ear to ear like a schoolgirl. He unzipped her jacket, slid it off her arms, guided her to the couch, and helped her sit. "I'll make soup, you okay?"

"Mmm," her head lolled back, eyes closed, an unnamable electricity running through her. Bill watched her, smile dancing across her lips, for several minutes before walking off to make dinner.

####

"Bathroom's all yours, Bill. Sorry I took so long, the hot water felt so good. I don't think I used it all though." She ran the towel over her hair and squeezed out the excess water before piling it atop her head.

Bill had been giving her the once over since she'd entered the room. His eye had caught the curve of her knee peeking out of his robe. It was askew, having been tied together rather haphazardly.

Laura caught his line of vision and began again. "You could come upstairs, share the big bed. You know, for old times' sake."

"That was just last week Laura."

"I know, but you could still come up." She loosened the towel around her head, letting the wet tendrils fall. They framed her face, giving her a rather youthful appearance in the glow of the firelight.

Bill looked up from under his lashes, giving her a solidly firm smile. She'd breezed into his life unexpectedly, and ignited a passion in him he'd thought long dead. They had come close to being more than acquaintances in the last two weeks, and he didn't know if he could take her rejection again.

The come hither eyes she brandished threw caution to the wind, and Bill had to reign himself in from taking her then and there on the rug in front of the fireplace. He stood and walked to the bathroom, in need of a shower before he lost control.

Her voice dropped low as she spoke her next words. "You take your time. I'll be up there all night, okay. I just thought you might want a good night of rest. Enjoy your shower, Bill." Her words may have been innocent but her intent was loud and clear.

She was a vixen, inching her way through his blood, and Bill was in too deep. Laura slid her hand along the bannister as she climbed to the second floor. Her eyes, growing darker with each step, never broke contact with his. Not until the final step that is, when she winked and gave him a tentative wave. She disappeared and he let out a long breath. He hadn't realized he'd been holding it in, he'd been so enthralled with her ascent.

If he was going to make it through the night, he needed cold water and fast.

####

" _I'm coming for you. Do you hear me?"_

_Laura's deep throated yell pierced through the misty fog of sleep and woke Bill. He sat straight up, listening in the semi-darkness, trying to determine if what he'd heard was real or imagined._

" _No, no! Bill? Bill!"_

He sprang into action, her brokenness piercing his heart. He scrambled up the steps and plunged into a bleak darkness. The air was dripping with pain, and the sounds of her sobs filled the space. He shuffled to the bedside, his hands out in front of him for guidance. His knees bumped the bed, and he inched his way down, taking care not to sit on her legs.

He needn't worry, as Laura was huddled in the corner of the bed nearest the wall. Her cries were softening, but her breathing was ragged. She was gulping for air, repeating his name over and over. He took a moment to allow his eyesight to adjust before scooting toward her.

Bill placed a hand on her arm and began rubbing it gently to alert her to his presence. Until that point, she'd shown no awareness of his having entered the room. Laura struggled to untangle herself from the sheet she'd wrestled with during her nightmare. She dragged her hand across her face, and turned to Bill.

The clouds had shifted outside and she could just make out his features in the moonbeam shining through the window. His brow was knit together with concern and the worry rolled off him in waves. Her fingers brushed along the day old beard lining his cheeks and she smile as the bristles scratched her skin.

"Oh Bill," she whispered as she wrapped an arm around him. She squeezed tightly making sure he was real and not just a figment of her imagination. She kissed the underside of his jaw, breathing deeply needing to fill herself with his scent. "It was terrible. The worst one yet."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here," he stroked her hair. He wanted, no he needed her. He kissed her forehead, planting kisses over her eyelids, whispering his reassurances until she calmed in his arms. "Tell me, Laura. What was it this time?"

"I don't want to think about it really." She sniffed and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "Oh, Bill it was terrible. I was on a ship, not Galactica this time. It was so foreign to me. There were red lights, and so much metal everywhere. It was blinding. And they were there again, the man and that tall blonde woman. I was yelling at someone over the radio, and, and Bill." She paused to hiccup, another tear falling as her voice faltered. "They told me you had been killed. I was devastated, it felt like my heart had been ripped out. I told them I'd kill them all, and gods help me Bill, but I meant it. Then it flashed to you sitting in front of a firing squad. You were blindfolded, and one of the young men I'd seen on your Battlestar, he gave the order. And they, they shot you. You slumped forward and I woke up."

Bill's breathing had sped up while she spoke, her story having an effect on him that couldn't be explained. He'd been dreaming when she woke up, and flashes of what she'd seen had played a part in his story as well. The only difference was he'd not been on the Base Ship - where had that name come from, he wondered- instead he'd been standing at the bottom of stairs on Galactica. When she reached the bottom, he'd felt an overwhelming sense of relief at seeing her again. Knowing she was safe and unharmed had been his one concern. He'd not cared about his own outcome, only hers. The woman on the stairs had been his life, his world, his love.

"I'm here, Laura. I'm here. And gods know there is nowhere else I want to be."

"We've been stupid this week, I missed you Bill." Laura leaned in and kissed him, his lips rough and cold.

"I've missed you too, kid." He drew her bottom lip, with its softness and warmth, into his mouth. She gasped as his tongue teased hers.

"Bill..." Laura had withdrawn from his embrace to search out his eyes. She was sultry, yet coy. Her lashes caressed her face with each blink she made. She was beguiling, charming in a way he'd never seen in a woman. She was radiant in the moon's light. Her eyes swimming with desire, he found his resolve slipping. Brushing her hair out of the way he kissed her just below the ear before questioning her with his eyes.

She melted into his touch and rasping slightly, whispered, "Yes." He didn't need any more than that before their mouths were crashing into one another again. Their tongues teased, moving deeper still and claiming all the other had to offer. Her hums turned to moans as Bill's hands made their way down her body.

He left her mouth to follow his hands, licking and nipping down her body. He reached the edge of her nightgown, silky and sheer. He briefly wondered where it had come from before sliding it up and over her head. He looked down at her creamy skin, shining like a beacon, beckoning him to partake in all it had to offer.

"Beautiful," he marveled as his fingers danced along her ribs and across her hips. She breathed in deeply at his touch, tingles shooting to her toes in excitement. With a drowsy hand, she began lifting his tanks, needing to feel his skin against hers.

Her hand lingered, fingers drawing lines just above his boxers. His breath hitched as she slowly leaned forward to slide both hands under the fabric. They hovered just above his stomach, not quite touching, but her energy sending waves over him causing a reaction all the same. He wrapped her wrists with his, and brought her closer. "Please," he said roughly into her eyes as she giggled in response. The tanks were lifted and discarded across the floor, replaced by her mouth showering kisses over his chest.

His eyes closed, enraptured with all that she gave. He marveled at how they'd barely begun and yet he was lost completely to her, not wanting to go back. His breathing took on a heavier sound as his chest rose and fell in an erratic rhythm. Her teeth were leaving marks, she was claiming him, and it was becoming too much. His hands grabbed her around the upper arm and stilled her, he needed to taste her again. His mouth lapped hers, slowly at first, and deepening to a hunger neither could squelch.

Laura's nails ran over his head and down his back. Leaving angry welts in their path, he relished the pain she inflicted. Each touch burning, the fire branding him. There was no piece of him that was not hers. He craved her, she was the match that lit the flame in his soul, and he needed more.

He heard a whimper at the loss of his mouth, as he lavished her neck with praise. One hand in her hair, tugging lightly, causing sounds that set his senses on edge. The other inched across her chest, making its way lower until he found his goal. She stopped with a loud gasp. He was on the spot she had fretted over for so long now. No one had seen her since the surgery and now the worries that should be the furthest from her mind were front and center.

His fingers traced the scar running the length of her left breast. He knew something would be there, but what he wasn't sure. He'd felt her reaction immediately, and knew she was analyzing it in her mind. He kissed lightly, taking care not to upset her further. Her hands pulled at tufts of his hair egging him on. Oh how this woman drove him crazy, with lust, longing, and a little something more. He drew her into his mouth fully and felt her body react. She grew louder and louder. He smiled, feeling her leg wrap around his. His own body reacted and he slowed his ministrations, replacing his mouth with his hand.

Laura had tears running down her cheek as she opened them to look at Bill. He was laying beside her now. His hand caressing her in a way no man had before. He was showing her unabashed adoration and she felt herself blush in response. He kissed her tears, then her nose, before bumping heads with her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just forgot for a second. It scared me."

Bill leaned in, her words barely above a whisper. "Why did it scare you?"

"No one's seen it but me and my doctors. And let's be honest here, Bill, it's not that inviting. It doesn't look right, it doesn't feel right, and it's just ugly. I know I shouldn't be so vain, but I don't feel whole anymore. A piece of me is gone." She stared at the nothingness around them to avoid his eyes and sniffed back another tear threatening to escape. This wasn't the time for self-loathing, not when she was in the arms of a man that treated her like a goddess.

He slowed his hand once more and squeezed lightly. "Do you know what I see? I see life and second chances. I see beauty even if you don't think it possible. You could change the way it looks if you wanted, but I don't think you should. You know why? It's a reminder that you didn't give up, Laura. That you chose life even though they all said it wasn't an option. You are a warrior and this is your battle scar. You should wear it with pride. I'm proud of you, and I didn't really know you then. I know I can't change your mind and my words may seem empty, but please don't try to convince me otherwise. I don't say things just to say them, and I mean it when I say you are beautiful, every part of you."

They lay silent for several minutes, each letting their hands do the talking. Laura walked her fingers up and wrapped a curl from the base of his neck around and around. While the beard hadn't really suited him, the longer hair was sexy and made his appearance more approachable. She grinned to herself, letting her hand lie. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"If you aren't ready Laura, we can just sleep. Or I could go back to the couch. I don't want to be too forward."

"Hmm, the consummate gentleman." Rolling into his side, she threw a leg over his hip and pressed her body tightly against his. Every inch of their skin touching, everything aching, she rubbed her body alluringly along his. "You aren't going anywhere, Commander." A hum vibrated through her so deeply, he felt it in his belly. Laura's lips were on his and the waves were crashing, the sirens were blaring and he was being pulled under. She was intoxication personified. She wanted all of him around her, on her, in her. She needed him, a primal desire having taken hold of her.

She directed his hand from her breast, along the smooth ridge of her abdomen, down to the lacy silk that awaited his arrival. "Not yet. We don't have anywhere to be," he chided her teasingly. She sank deeper into the mattress as his mouth found somewhere else to be. Her blood boiled with anticipation. "Oh gods," she cooed.

This wasn't a woman a man rushed to finish with. She was to be savored. Like a fine wine, he would sip slowly from her well. He was drunk with ecstasy, high on her touch. She wanted it. He needed it. They'd both have it.

A/N – some italicized words come from BattleStar Galactica. No copyright or infringement is intended or implied


	13. Chapter 13

Caprican Christmas ch 13

 

The day had only just begun to dawn, the light mere streaks across the sky. Yet Laura found herself wide awake, staring into the face of the man lying beside her. She marveled yet again at the gentility with which his face appeared in the stillness of slumber. A mirth that only the sweetness of sleep could afford filled the deep crags and lines along his cheeks and brow. A part of her wanted to reach out and trace her fingers over his eyelashes and lips, to draw sweeping lines across his jaw. A bigger part had sirens wailing in the dark corners of her mind. She scooted away from him and tucked the sheets around her like a mummy lying in state, fearing even a tiny crack would be too much. Her chaotic bouncing to shut herself off from him woke the sleeping man, and she squeezed her eyes tightly, willing him to roll the other way before realization hit that she was awake as well.

 

"You can make that silly face all you want to Laura, I know you're awake. For the love of the gods, you rocked the frakking bed harder fixing that damn blanket than we did last night chasing highs. What's wrong?" He rolled toward her and tried prying the blanket from her with no success, as she had a death grip on it. "What's gotten into you? I've seen everything there is to see and more so. Why are you wrapped like a vampire about to sleep the sun away? Why is it over your head now, stop hiding." He yanked hard and red hair popped free. She looked at him through squinched up eyes trying to avert his gaze.

 

"I've never slept with a man before, Bill."

 

"I thought you said you had an affair with Adar. And a few other men had shared your bed over the years, isn't that right? That wasn't your first time."

 

"Oh for frak's sake, Bill! I didn't mean that. Geez! I meant I've never SLEPT, actual sleep in a bed... with a man before. They always left before that, or it was never in a bed to begin with would be more accurate." 

 

"We slept in the same bed most of the past week, Laura."

 

"I mean frakking then sleeping. Bill, you obviously aren't awake yet. You should go back to sleep, don't worry about me."

 

"None of the men you've slept with have ever stayed the night? Or held you until you fell asleep, or treated you like a woman should be treated, for that matter. Sorry, I didn't mean that. Well, yes I did, I suppose. The men in your life have been some real assholes not to see what they had in you Laura. And don't tell me you want me to leave, because I'm not going anywhere. You kicked them all out didn't you? You have a guilty look on your face."

 

"Well, they weren't all gentlemen, you're right about that. Some of them just wanted what they wanted and that was all. I told you I was fine with it since it's pretty much all I wanted as well. It was all I could give. I'm not ready to give anymore. I don't think I ever will be; I don't like taking risks the way some people do."

 

"How do you expect to ever find love that way?"

 

"Love isn't the be all and end all, Bill."

 

"I am not leaving, and I am not arguing with you. Now you need to share that blanket because it’s frakking cold out here, and no one said I was done with you yet, Roslin."

 

She rolled her eyes as he positioned himself beside her. He nudged her with his fingers and slipped them under the covers. Her skin was just as inviting as it had been the night before and he wanted to lavish it with affection. Their lips met and dragged out a slow lingering kiss. She dropped the tight grip, opened the cocoon, and drew him atop her.

 

"I guess it's okay for now," she said as his head moved under the down covering. She giggled and sighed in pleasure as he explored her skin, being sure to take in all the sights in the morning sun.

 

####

 

"I'm going out to cut some more wood. I can't believe we've about run out already. I'm hoping if I bring it in, it will dry out enough to burn later on tonight. Would you like to come along and keep me company?”

 

"While I would love to watch you work up a sweat, I thought maybe I would look through the food we have left and plan out some dinners for the next day or two. If we cook together, maybe it won't turn out so bad. Besides, I saw a couple cookbooks in your library. I'm good at following directions." She smiled before kissing his cheek. "Be safe."

 

"Yes, ma'am," he turned his cheek to catch her lips full on.

 

She laughed as she watched him walk out the back door. She set about digging through cabinets, trying to find anything that would make a decent meal besides Tauron noodles. She liked them, but she didn't have the same passion for them Bill obviously harbored. She had decided they needed a proper holiday inspired meal since they had ended up celebrating the holiday she had run from in the first place. She allowed that to roll over in her mind. The time in the cabin had not been what she expected it to be, and yet she couldn't find it in herself to be unhappy about it. She was, however, worried about what would happen next. She got the feeling from Bill that he might want whatever it was between them to continue past the solitude of this tranquil place. He'd told her the cabin would be rented out soon, and that it included an option to buy if the renter was so inclined. He was retired and she had no idea where he was off to, he'd not been very forthcoming with the information other than to say he would be traveling. Her life was about to be settled down in a whole new way once she returned to Caprica City, and she was afraid to venture out into the unknown. Not that he'd asked, but she could read the signs and Bill's were screaming loud and clear. It wasn't that she was afraid of actual travel, she was scared to open her heart. What was the point when all it ever got her was more hurt, and she wanted nothing to do with that kind of pain. She carried around enough of it with her everywhere she went as it was, and she didn't have it in her to try again.

 

She bent down to the bottom shelf to look through the cookbooks. An hour later, she was sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by several books in piles opened to different recipes and pages. She faintly heard the sound of the backdoor opening, closely followed by the stomping of boots, but showed no reaction. She studied a particularly delectable looking recipe and tried to determine whether they had all the ingredients and patience to make it. She dog-eared the page and placed it on her maybe pile. She looked up when she felt the fabric from Bill's open jacket glide across her forehead.

 

"I see you've been busy."

 

"I could say the same about you. How long have you been digging through those books?" He smiled while laying the wood out in a neat row across the hearth. The branch hadn't absorbed quite as much water as he'd originally thought, however he knew it wouldn't burn if it didn't dry more.

 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe an hour or so. I laid all the dry groceries out on the counters first, trying to take inventory. You own an awful lot of noodles, by the way," her eyes crinkled in a teasing smile before she continued. "I think we may be able to come up with some delicious meals. What? You're giving me a funny look."

 

"Nothing, it's just you said you weren't very domestic. I kinda like you seeing you like this, worrying over a meal. It's a little funny is all. Besides, I'm fine with the noodles."

 

"Yes, well that's the problem isn't it? You can't subsist on noodles alone, Bill." Her eyes rolled as her head shook, and continued flipping through the pages of the next book. Bill watched her and thought for a moment.

 

"I've done it so far, and look at me. Fit as a fiddle. If it's such a big deal we could add a can of mixed vegetables to them. It's not my favorite, but Tsattie did it occasionally when my mother would go on about my lack of healthy foods."

 

"Mmm-hmm. I'm not your mother or your Tsattie Bill, and I require more options in my diet." The stern teacher look was displayed on her face, meaning she wasn't open for debate.

 

Bill jumped to attention, his back ramrod straight, feet together, affecting his best soldier stance before saluting her. "Yes, sir!"

 

"Very funny, Bill. Help me up please, I think my backside has lost all feeling sitting like this."

 

He pushed the pile closest to him out of the way, using his boot as a shovel. Her hands were already stretched out for him to hold onto. His fingers gripped hers and he yanked, pulling her even with him. Laura's hands went out and landed on his chest. She smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle and began playing with his zipper. She zipped it up and down the side of the fabric in a nervous tic while her eyes swam in the sea of blue before her. 

 

"Missed you," his mouth moved over hers. She relaxed into him and allowed her senses to react instead of her mind. Her lips tickled at the stubble on his top lip. She sighed into him before placing her head on his shoulder. 

 

"You weren't gone that long, Bill how could you miss me?" She looked up to see a hurt expression upon his face as a grunt resonated in his chest. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. "It's automatic. I am sorry. Were you cutting the wood the entire time?" She kissed his chin in a further apology and reached over to his hand, intending to help him take the jacket off.

 

"I walked to the end of the driveway and back. Wanted to see how deep the snow was and if it would be driveable in the next few days so we could go to that little store I told you about. Funny thing is, I expected it to be fairly bad in certain places since it's so long, but it was clear. Clean all the way from the car to the road, as a matter of fact. When I finally got back, I noticed a small envelope on the front door. Galen Tyrol, my old Chief on Galactica, brought his little grater on one of those snowmobiles the kids rode over and cleaned it up. Said Lee told him there was a smaller car over here that was buried deep in the snow, and we'd not be able to get it out with the drive the way it was. Said it was a Festival of Joyful Merriment gift and he hoped to see me soon. He was always a good man. I'll be sure to bring him a bottle of spirits as a thank you at some point."

 

Laura gave him a superficial smile before walking away to hang his jacket by the door. "That's wonderful that even after all this time your crew still seems so loyal to you, Bill." She walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge in search of a lunch for the two of them.

 

"Something I said upset you."

 

"No."

 

"Then why are you acting so odd? Furthermore, why won't you look at me? Laura, I thought we were past this after what happened last night."

 

"Bill, I think you have a different idea of what happened between us. Or for that matter, what will happen between us."

 

"What does that mean, pray tell?"

 

"You think we will have a relationship don't you? I mean you implied that I would still be here next week. I have a life waiting for me back in the city. What do we have here, Bill? I may have fallen asleep after that massage, but I know full well you never answered my question."

 

"Why can't we just be? You're so afraid to just live, Laura. I'm not that asshole Adar, and I have no intention of simply using you for a fun time before moving on. I didn't get paid for what we did last night. At this point it's pretty hypothetical, isn't it?" He moved behind her and stuck his hand in the fridge extracting the mayo and a few other items. They sat on the counter while he gathered the plates and a knife.

 

"It is until isn't," she whispered. Laura stood in the middle of the kitchen watching him move fluidly from one counter to the next. She caught the gist of his intentions and filled her arms with the food, choosing to assist instead of arguing further. They sat across from each other in silence, as they worked on building the late lunch together.

 

"I don't want to fight. I had a very nice time last night, and this morning for that matter. I intend to have more nice times with you, and I hope you don't fight me every step of the way. Now, do you want mayo or mustard on your sandwich? It's got ham and turkey, as well as some cappicola."

 

"Mustard please." Choosing to ignore the rest of his comment, she slid the sliced tomatoes she'd finished to his side of the table. She watched as he made the sandwiches, appearing to be more of an architect and master builder than merely a retired Commander. She smiled and thanked him before standing up and grabbing a couple of peaches from the fruit bowl. She stood washing the fruit and mulling over the things he'd said. She knew she wasn't being fair to him, but she couldn't and wouldn't allow herself to be hurt again, and she wasn't admitting anything to him. "Would you like me to cut your peach up, or do you like to eat it whole?”

 

He took it from her outstretched hand and bit into it. The juices dripped down his chin and landed on the table top. He never broke eye contact with her. His act of dominance was not lost on her as she watched in awe. When he was done and all but the pit had disappeared, she held hers out and bit into it with the same gusto he had. Two could play this game, and Laura Roslin never lost. Never! She tossed her pit, flipping it high above the table. His hand shot out, catching it in midair. He rolled it between his fingers, challenging her. Two sets of hooded eyes held, daring hidden behind the serene visage. Sandwiches were eaten, chairs scraped, and dishes piled in the sink. Still the eyes remained. A strong hand shot out, and grabbed her waist. The juices drying on chins of two stubborn adversaries were tended to, first hers, then his. She was swept off her feet, arm under legs, wrapped around her back. Her arms clung around his neck, their chests touching. Her giggles filling the air, his mouth on her neck, her pulse racing.

 

"Bill..."

 

"Hush. No argument."

 

#### 

 

The floor was cool, but not unbearable, where Laura stood watching Bill. He had carried her into the bathroom and set her upright while he sat on the edge of the tub. He'd silenced her protests several times with a finger to her lips and a gentle chiding sound. He turned the faucets on and focused his attention on her once more. Slowly her shirt was opened one agonizing button at a time before she was coaxed to remove her arms from the sleeves. She stared, a raw vulnerability evident on her face, as he pushed her pants zipper down. He caressed each leg and the jeans slid over her thighs, down her calves, and past her feet. Goosebumps peppered her skin as he walked his hands back up to their new destination. His fingers hooked into the lace hugging her hips before he squeezed tightly and placed kisses along her hip bone. Laura's breath hitched as the anticipation for his next move ramped up. His eyes found hers, glistening with moisture. His hands abandoned their position and moseyed up her sides instead to a new promised land. He stood as his hands climbed higher, coming face to face with her. Laura was chewing on her bottom lip, but relinquished it when his collided with hers. Their tender kiss turned heavy, and she found her hands reaching up to pull his head closer, grabbing fists full of hair encouraging him to deepen his pursuit.

 

Bill's arms enclosed around her back to loosen the clasp he found awaiting his arrival. Slowly, he lowered her arms bringing the slinky garment with them. Their lips parted and a nervousness overcame her as she became self-conscious. Her thin arms crossed over her chest blocking his view. He smiled, knowing she needed a moment to adjust to being so bare in the bright lights. He brushed a small kiss over her brow while his fingers traveled across her skin once more. He sat but not before he marked her collar bone down to her belly with more kisses and bites. She watched as his hand reached her hip and slid her last barrier down, letting it pool on the floor at her feet. He coaxed her foot, one at a time, to lift so he could remove it fully. Once it was gone his eyes took in the sexy woman before him. A shiver of anticipation and longing overtook him before he pulled her between his legs, his knees encircling her in a firm grasp. He reached behind him to switch the water off, turned back to look into her eyes, then lowered his head and took her breath away completely. Her arms dropped and gripped his shoulders to stabilize herself. She bent at the waist to rest her head on her chest as her body began to shake uncontrollably. His hands rubbed her legs, while he let her ride the waves of passion back to calm. Once she'd relaxed, he hugged her to him tightly then offered his hand and helped her slide into the tub. Her head lay against the ledge nearest the wall as her eyes focused on him.

 

The tub was large enough for two or even three people, it was so spacious. He had chosen it because of the jets resembling a whirlpool, and its size allowed for the inhabitant to lay out comfortably while enjoying the water blasting around them. He'd not used it even once, and at this point had come to accept that he probably never would. All the more reason the seductress before him made it more appealing. Her hair floated around her in waves, a mermaid hailing her helpless victim to their fate. A crooked grin shone on his face as he thought of her on a rock in the middle of a treacherous sea, her siren song beckoning for him to come. He knew in that moment he'd risk everything he had to reach her giving himself gladly. He quickly disrobed, not taking the care he had with her garments, and tossed them idly on the floor, eager to envelop her in his arms.

 

Laura leaned forward and Bill slipped himself into the warm water to sit directly behind her. She allowed his arms to encircle her and glide her through the water to lay upon the muscles of his chest. Allowing herself to be vulnerable in this man's arms, Bill felt her shaking not from the cold but from nervousness. He swayed her, allowing the water to lap against them like waves in the ocean, before pressing his lips to her temple. He was amazed how the seemingly put-together former Secretary of Education could be such a formidable adversary when it came to her passions, but when it came to love or matters of the heart she was barely keeping her head above water, so to speak. She said she didn't need saving, but he wanted to show her a woman could be loved and still be herself at the same time. He took a small cup from the shelf at the corner of tub and filled it with water. Slowly, he began wetting her hair little by little, then chose a shampoo bottle and squeezed some into his hand before running his fingers through her wet strands.

 

A man had never washed her hair before, she'd never allowed anyone to get that close. In fact, this was the first bath she'd shared and she wasn't quite sure how to act. His hands like magic, he'd cast a spell over her from the first touch. Nothing in her past had ever been as intimate as that moment with Bill. She closed her eyes, enjoying the eroticism of it all as he coaxed her down toward the water. His fingers slid through her hair rinsing the suds out and eliciting a moan from her in turn. When he raised her back, he kissed her along the neck before reaching for the washcloth. He covered it with bath gel and went to work washing her creamy freckled skin. She sighed as he scrubbed her back, etched bubble patterns down her arms, and tickled her belly. She lie back in his arms, clean and sated listening to him vocalize the tune of the "Sugar Plum Fairy'. His deep throaty sound, sexy in her ear, she had never been so spoiled in all her life.

 

####

 

Bill stood, wrapped in a towel, as he guided her out of the tub. An extra-large fluffy towel was wrapped around her in place of his hands. "I'll be back in a minute, dry off so you don't catch a cold." He winked and shut the bathroom door behind him. Laura looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was still the same color of red, her eyes still a vibrant green, and the freckles still reflected in the light. And yet something was different. She opened her towel, afraid of what she'd see there. The scar was still evident on her breast, her belly button still an innie, the scar from falling off her bike as a girl still on her elbow, and a few red spots from Bill's mouth were evident. She looked the same as always, but a difference nagged her in the back of her mind. That's when she saw it, the light caught the corner of her eye, and she gasped as the realization hit her. She was happy for the first time since her family had gone. It scared her to the very core, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. The door banged open and Bill came lumbering in.

 

His eyes were alight with admiration for everything the woman before him embodied. He walked over, took the towel from her hands, and began drying her off. He scrunched her hair between the layers of cotton, and helped her brush it when she rewrapped the towel around her. Missing the feel of his mouth on hers, he brought her closer to nip at her lips. His tongue teasing and prodding. His hand slipped into hers, coaxing her to follow his lead.

 

They walked into the living room and Laura's eyes went wide. He had moved the furniture to the outer edges of the room. The lights were off with exception of the tree and the banister's lights glowing in the darkness. The fire roared in a blazing glow bathing them each in heat as they stood looking around them. In the center of the floor was a pile of blankets and pillows, an open invitation to them both. Bill became bashful as he allowed his towel to drop, indicating his intentions clearly. 

 

"Laura," he whispered into her ear, the heat from his breath tickling the little hairs inside. She stood still, thinking. She'd come for a break from city life while everyone celebrated a holiday that hurt her to think about. She had wanted solitude, to wallow in her own misery, to scream at the top of her lungs if she so choose. What she'd found was a stubborn man, one that she'd never had any intentions of ever seeing again. A man that gave her shelter and thawed her heart.

 

"I leave in two days, Bill."

 

"So you keep saying. What does that have to do with this moment? Why does it have to be so final?  Why do you keep letting yourself go only to reign it back in again? You're scared."

 

"You don't know what I am Bill..."

 

"You are a strong woman when it comes to politics, when it comes to education, and when it comes to anything outside of your personal life. You are shaking like a leaf, and it has nothing to do with that towel being on the floor. You are scared because this is new and it could go somewhere you're afraid to go." He pointed back and forth between the two of them. "You're scared because I can see through you, that I know no matter how much you push people away, you want them to love you. You are so afraid that you will die alone, and yet you won't let anyone get close enough to prove you wrong." He retrieved his towel from the floor and turned away from her not wanting to see the tears in her eyes. She needed someone to play it straight with her, and although he wasn't positive it should be him, he had decided to plunge right in.

 

"You don't get to walk away," her voice strong but wavering slightly underneath it all. "Who are you to tell me what I am and what I'm not? You don't know me."

 

Bill turned so quickly she jumped in fright. His face was etched in frustration as his hands grabbed her around the upper arms. His face came close to hers and his voice took on a stern yet calm tone. "I know you Laura. I've known you all along. I don't know how, and I don't care how. You've haunted my dreams every night since you walked through that door." He looked toward the front door to collect his thoughts. He rounded on her and continued," You've said the same about me. Why do we dream the same things? Why do we continue to live a life neither of us has known in them, and yet it’s the same. Why? Because somewhere, deep in here," his fingers came up to her temple and stroked it lightly. "Somehow, in here, we know. We've lived another life, we'll live more lives, and I know they will be together. Always together, Laura. I don't know why, I don't even care to know. But I do know one thing, if I know nothing else. I know you. I know you in here, and you know me in there." He pointed to his chest then placed his hand over her heart and let it stay there while he finished. "Why do push me away?"

 

Laura was speechless as she stared into his eyes. The eyes she'd seen hundreds of times over in her dreams, not just the times in the cabin, but the ones she always had. The nightmares amongst the stars had been the first time he'd looked the same as he did before her then. The face might have changed, but the eyes always remained. She hadn't realized until he'd voiced it aloud, but she knew him, had always known him. She allowed their eyes to search, no words being said, as their breathing increased. He had a point, she kept pulling away and being indecisive. She knew she couldn't give him everything, but she could make the most of what time they had now. She let her towel drop and walked into his arms before she laid her head on his chest.

 

Following her lead, Bill dropped his towel and then laid her down on the blankets. She was a worthy adversary, but he would show her just who could be the most stubborn between the two.

 

####

 

_"Yell at me. I don't want to get out of bed."_

_"Well, you called the wrong number. I was thinking about going back to bed."_

_"You feeling okay?"_

_"I'm fine I just cut myself. How are you doing?"_

_"I just want to stay in bed all day and sleep."_

_""If you still need to be yelled at, I think I can give you some volume."_

_"Okay, alright. Give it your best shot."_

_"Get out of that bed!"_

_"That's not your best shot."_

 

 

Laura woke up laughing, her dream having been a pleasant one for a change. She groaned as she rolled onto her side, the blankets were thick and cushioned, however Bill'd had his way with her over and over again. Now her legs were sore and her back felt achy. She smiled remembering why, and felt her cheek redden in response. Her stomach made a loud growl and she realized she was famished. She'd planned a nice dinner and they'd abandon it instead to frak, she mused. Although if she was honest, it had been the better choice. She shook Bill in hopes of waking him, positive he'd need to eat as well.

 

His eyes, mere slits, looked at her in the twinkle of the tree's lights. "What's wrong?" He let out a loud grumble as he sat up; he was getting too old to be doing the kind of things he and Laura had done.

 

"We never ate dinner. I'm hungry, aren't you?" She smiled sweetly and batted her lashes.

 

He chuckled at her playfulness, and tried to stand up. His knees cracked and his back popped all the way up. "Woman, you've worn me out."

 

"I don't know Bill, I wasn't the one doing acrobatics." She bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

 

"Well aren't you funny? Come on, get cleaned up and I'll make something to eat. It won't be gourmet, so don't expect anything fancy."

 

"So no Tauron noodles then?" She scooted away from his hand before it made contact with her backside. Her laughter could be heard through the bathroom door.

 

Bill wrapped the towel around his waist, shook his head while smiling, and entered the kitchen. He was in the mood for some greasy, non-healthy food. Sticking his head in the fridge, he found the ingredients for grilled cheese sandwiches. He slathered the butter on thick and threw the bread into the hot frying pan, then stacked them up, allowing them to melt before flipping them over. He had hoped to find something else to cook but noticed the groceries had dwindled down much faster than he'd anticipated, not that he was complaining. He rummaged through the cabinets and came up with a bag of chips and package of cookies. He placed the sandwiches on plates, piled everything in his arms, and returned to the living room.

 

He paused to take in the sight before him. Laura had his robed tied around her waist, the flaps open to show her legs. He wanted to caress them, but soon snapped out of his daydreaming when she spoke. "I thought something smelled good, I am starving. Pass it over." She took the chips from his hand and tore the bag open. Her hand plunged in, and a full hand reappeared on its way to her mouth. She stopped when his eyes looked like they would bug out of his head. "What?"

 

"You might want to slow down, I don't feel like performing the Heimlich. I'm teasing, but leave some for me okay." He bit into the sandwich and a long string of cheese hung precariously from the end in his hand to the bite in his mouth. Plucking the string with his free hand he chewed vigorously before shoving it in as well. "Mmm, that's delicious. Good idea, Roslin."

 

The devoured their food before toddling into the kitchen to make a second helping. Their bellies were full and eyes heavy by the time the dishes were washed and put away. The fire was stoked and the twinkling lights were shut off. Bill's legs stretched out on top of the blankets as his eyes watched the red-haired beauty. She began to walk toward the stairs when he leaned up and grabbed her around the waist. She was lying on top of him, her back against his chest, laughing.

 

"Bill, I need to go to sleep."

 

"You aren't going anywhere, this is our bed tonight. Besides, I remember hearing you say something about round two earlier."

 

"I was talking about the grilled cheese."

 

"Oh, no you weren't." His teeth nipped her behind the ear and she felt herself going limp in his arms.

 

"Well, perhaps you could refresh my memory."

 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- We are almost done with the SpaceParents. There will be one chapter after this. Don’t be mad, we will see them again. I promise :) Thank you for sticking around

 

 

 

Caprican Christmas ch 14

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I was just folding my clothes. They finished drying, and I thought since they were done, I'd go ahead and pack them up so it would be one less thing I had to do tomorrow." She stood, wearing a camisole and matching underwear, waiting for his reply.

 

Bill held back the response he wanted to give and instead chose another route. "Did you bring something dressy to wear?"

 

"Like what exactly?"

 

"Say if you were going to a nice dinner at a restaurant and wanted to look special. Did you bring anything like that along?"

 

"Oh, you haven't liked my sweaters and jeans then? Or maybe it was the leggings and over-sized shirts you weren't too fond of?" 

 

"Laura, that's not what I said."

 

"I'm teasing you, Bill. I have something in here, but I'm not sure that it's what you had in mind. What do you have planned, am I permitted to inquire?"

 

"No, the only requirement is that you show up at the appointed time."

 

"And what time would that be, may I ask?"

 

"I haven't decided yet, but I'll let you know."

 

A hum rolled off her tongue and settled in the back of her throat as she rolled her eyes. "I was planning to go for a walk. Is there time for that, at least?"

 

"I'm not sure I'll be able to go."

 

"That's alright. I was planning to go alone, to be honest."

 

"Oh," he stated, trying to keep the rejection out of his voice.

 

"Don't you want some time to yourself, Bill? We've been in each other's business for nearly two weeks. I'm sure you could use a breather." She shrugged her shoulders and slipped a rust colored sweater over her head. The light from the window shone on her brightly and his breath was taken away as he watched her intently. The sweater's bold color made her hair resemble the dancing flames on the wood from the fireplace. Her eyes, always so vibrant, shone a hundred times brighter, and the color on her cheeks complimented it all. She slid a tight pair of leggings on and zipped them on her side before sitting on the bed. Reaching down, she arched each foot into a pair of knee-high boots the same color as her sweater that hugged her calves perfectly. He had never seen a woman more radiant, more sexy, than she was and it took all he had not to take her in his arms right then and there.

 

"I, uh, I suppose so. Yes, I mean I have some business to take care of anyway. This would be the perfect time to do it. Laura, please be careful. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you and I could have prevented it."

 

She rubbed his chin with her soft hand and kissed him squarely on the mouth. "I promise, cross my heart." She saw the book he'd given her as a Christmas gift on the nightstand and carried it down the stairs with her. 

 

He stood in the open air of the loft eyeing her belongings. The slamming of the backdoor alerted him to her leaving. He didn't know how long she'd be gone, so he jumped into action, hoping his plan would go off without a hitch. 

 

####

 

The air felt warmer as Laura made her way through the forest toward what she had come to think of as 'their pond'. Thousands of snowflakes that had made the trees their home rained down upon her head, the wind swirling and swaying them around her. Her heart felt full and heavy this day, and she was in need of some solitude. She'd brought along a towel to sit on and her book from Bill to keep her company. She opened the first pages of "Blood Runs at Midnight" and instantly became lost in the story within.

 

Bill had set about redding up the cabin, making sure not one thing was out of place. He wanted the night to be a special occasion and was determined that nothing would derail his intentions. The curtains were opened to allow the sunlight entrance, cobwebs were wound and disposed of, and most importantly the dinner was underway. He wanted to show Laura the time of her life. He bustled about clearing counters, whistling to the tunes blaring out of the speakers. He found that the day had brought him more excitement than the entirety of the last two weeks. She had laid clothes across the bed, and he took care to move them to the bathroom counter, hoping she would get the clue when she returned. He rifled through his clothing in search of the perfect attire. He knew he couldn't compare to her radiance, but he'd be damned if he showed up in anything less than striking. He showered, being sure to use his favorite soap and shampoo, wanting to smell extra inviting for her later that night. Instead of putting on his new clothes, he chose to throw on an old Pyramid jersey and a pair of ratty sweats, not wanting to give her any clues to his plans.

 

Laura sighed, closing the book. She had been enthralled from the first page to the last she'd read. A good amount of time had already passed and she didn't want Bill to come looking for her. She stood and stretched while looking across the expanse of iced water in front of her. She blinked and closed her eyes, wanting to etch a mental picture into her head. She reasoned that as these days got further and further away from her, she could always close her eyes and remember the serenity and peace the pond held. Its magic and innocence would stick with her always, even if she never saw it in person again. She wiped the snow from herself and shook the towel out. Placing her gloves back over her hands, she sighed one last time before leaving their pond and the memories of whispers floating over it on the wind.

 

#### 

 

Her boots stomping on the porch could be heard first before the backdoor opened. Bill rushed forward and held it partially closed, not allowing her entrance. 

 

"Bill, I need to come in, please. It's getting colder again."

 

"Close your eyes first."

 

"What? Bill, please!"

 

"Close your eyes or you can't come in. I'll hold your hand and guide you through."

 

"This is silly. Honestly, Bill, what's going on? Oh fine, where are you?"

 

He waved his hand in front of her face several times ensure her eyes weren't peeking. "Careful, I've got you."

 

"Mmm, something smells good. What have you been up to? Let me see."

 

His hand covered her eyes and he walked her toward the bathroom. "No, not until I say. Come on, you're almost there. Turn around and you can open your eyes. Hey, no peeking. Now let me help you take this jacket off. Leave your boots inside here by the door, I'll clean up the snow later. I'm not worried about it right now anyway."

 

"Bill, what are you up to?" She smiled inquisitively and ran her hands over his chest, settling them above his heart.

 

"You'll see, I promise. For now, you just get cleaned up, and I'll let you know when you can come out." He kissed her nose, took her jacket, and closed the door behind him. 

 

Laura looked around her noticing the fancy outfit she'd brought laid out on the counter. She smiled in anticipation and went to work getting ready. 

 

####

 

Laura rolled the perfume ball one last time over her clavicle and laid it aside as the sound of light rapping echoed through the bathroom. She stepped forward and peered out the door. Standing before her looking dapper was Bill, his hair slicked back, a charming grin on his face, and eyes blazing. Her eyes took in his stature, an inch or two taller than she, his lean muscles hidden beneath dark slacks. His chest, the hard pecs, stowed behind an olive green sweater, beckoned her hands to seek them out.  She began rubbing her fingers roughly up and down his chest in a somewhat feral motion.

 

"Mmm, Bill. You look very handsome tonight." Her eyes, a murky seaweed color, were alluring and full of possibilities. Bill stood to his full height as his eyes swept over every inch of the woman before him. Her hair fell in soft waves to rest on her slender shoulders, highlighting her soft eyes. She was wearing a form-fitting knee-length dress. It had capped sleeves, and the pale lavender shimmered a thousand different ways when the light hit the glittery sparkles embedded in the fabric. Her legs looked long and lean as always and her feet were adorned in silver ballet slippers. He smiled thinking of the sky-high heels she'd worn in the halls of his ship.

 

"You are radiant," he whispered as he took her hand in his. She blushed and looked around the room in awe, feeling as though she'd stepped into a book of their own. Her eyes scanned every inch of the room in wonder. Bill had transformed it into a fancy restaurant complete with candles in every nook and cranny. 

 

"How long was I in there? The cabin looks beautiful, Bill." She felt overwhelmed with emotion as he led her to bay window where he'd set up a small table like a bistro. 

 

"Some of it is what I didn't want you to see earlier. Besides, it wasn't much trouble." He pulled her chair out and helped her sit. Pushing the chair back in, he lowered himself to kiss her neck. " I hope you like it."

 

"It's lovely, Bill. Better than any restaurant I've been in lately. You've spoiled me." She opened her napkin and placed it on her lap while he made a show of lifting the lid from the plate before her. 

 

"I could never spoil you enough, Laura." Before she could comment he continued, " I hope you like venison. I found some steaks in the freezer." He removed his cover and produced the same dish on his plate before taking the lids into the kitchen and depositing them on the sink.

 

"Bill, I don't know what to say." She cut her steak and placed a piece on her tongue, her eyes closed as the flavors melted into her taste buds. "Oh gods, Bill. You should open a restaurant, you're a genius in the kitchen. This is better than frakking." A deep hum shot through her as she placed another bite in her mouth. She opened her eyes once again to see Bill eyeing her strangely. "What?"

 

"Well, I hope it's not that good." He cut a piece and put it in his mouth and quickly followed that with another. She had a point, it was damn good.

 

"Well, maybe not better than..." Her flirting lightened the mood and they found conversation came easily enough like any other time before.

 

Bill slid his hand across the table and laid it atop hers. He stroked the delicate skin and, lost in thought, didn't realize she had been staring at him for some time. The clinking of her fork on the plate broke the spell and startled him to reality. "Bill, what's all this for, really? I'm not complaining, it's been lovely so far. I'm just wondering what it means." Her brows arched and she fixed him with a steely glare.

 

"There's no ulterior motive, Laura. I wanted to take you on a date. I thought this would be just as nice. Are you so intimidated by what that might mean that you can't enjoy it?" He took her hand fully in his and studied her face for an answer. When he noticed she looked flustered he backtracked, " I just want to get to know you on a more intimate level."

 

"I think we've known each other pretty intimately, wouldn't you say?" She pulled her hand from and stood from the small table. Gathering what dishes she could carry, she made her way to the sink.

 

"Hey," he came behind her with the other dishes and practically slammed them into the sink. "Why do you do that? We make it forward three steps and you try to pull it back ten. Talk to me, Laura."

 

"I keep telling you I'm leaving tomorrow, and you aren't taking me seriously. I didn't come here looking for a relationship. Hell, I didn't even come here for a frak. I don't know what you want from me. I really don't Bill." She rushed away from him, needing a moment alone to breathe. 

 

In favor of washing dishes, Bill loaded the washer, which he hardly ever used. He needed to get to her before the entire evening became a bust.

 

####

 

She had slipped her feet from the confines of her ballet slippers and dug her toes into the deep plush of the carpet under the coffee table. Bill infuriated the best parts of her, he always set those same parts ablaze, but she couldn't admit that to herself and certainly not to him. She laid her head back on the couch and fanned her hair out behind her while closing her eyes. She took several deep breaths to inspire a more relaxing rhythm within and around her.

 

_"One hand in mine, my hand in thine,_

_We walk through life's stark shadow,_

_Two as one and one combine,_

_To fight the night's dark battle."_

 

His voice, a soothing beacon, beckoned her toward him. She opened her eyes, immediately landing on the body beside her. He was looking at the book as he read, but she could swear he was watching her from the corner of his eye as well. She scooted closer and, turning sideways, leaned into his chest. Her head grazed the top of his shoulder and her feet found purchase under a pillow at the far end of the couch. His left arm settled under hers and found refuge along her waist. He paused his refrain and leaned in to kiss her head.

 

 "Stop willing time away. Just enjoy what we have." Not giving her time to answer, he continued to serenade her the only way he knew how, with words.

 

####

 

"I love poetry! Sometimes I do paintings based on specific verses I've enjoyed."

 

"I'd love to see them sometime. Shh," he placed his finger over her mouth. "No protests, just relax. Will you dance with me before the evening ends?"

 

"I would love to, thank you." 

 

His arms snaked around her back and she leaned in as close as their bodies would allow.

 

 "Thank you for tonight, Bill. I didn't mean to put a damper on things, honest I didn't. It felt magical, from the moment you opened that door until now. I've felt like a princess all evening."

 

"You should feel like a queen. Everyone should make you feel that way, Laura, everyone." He swung her around and dipped her in front of the fireplace. "Did you like the candles?"

 

"Very romantic."

 

 He pulled her up and kissed her on the lips, stopping them in the process. They stood in the middle of the floor, hips rocking gently to the music, lips exploring and tempting.

 

 She began to giggle, "Sorry, it's like we're at a junior high dance."

 

"If so, then I'm the luckiest guy there. Are you getting tired? I saw that yawn behind your hand."

 

"I'm sorry, Bill. I think the day may be catching up with me. Will you walk me upstairs?" She bit her lip in her usual nervous fashion and laced their fingers together.

 

"I'd be honored, Ms. Roslin." They went around the room, hand in hand blowing out candles until they stopped at the bottom step of the stairs. Bill watched as she placed both feet on the first step before turning to look at him.

 

"Are you coming, Commander?" The flirtatious quality to her voice was unmistakable as she craned her neck to share one last kiss. Their kisses became heated in a matter of seconds, as her tongue slipped past his lips and found a more inviting home. They broke apart breathless, as most of their kisses had caused them to be, and climbed the stairs. He followed one step behind in order to get a clear view of her ascension.

 

A scene flashed before his eyes and he was nearly stopped in his tracks. The ladder to the loading deck zoomed before him. His head cocked, he was awaiting the arrival of a very important visitor. She came down in a backwards motion, the only way to descend the stairs safely, and stood at the base. She turned in one solid motion and swimming before his eyes were the most beautiful green eyes and flaming red locks of hair he'd ever seen. She had sexy gams, but he couldn't decide which asset had been his favorite. That's when it dawned on him, he'd seen this beauty somewhere before. 

 

"Bill, are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine, sorry. Just lost in thought a moment was all." Walking into the room, the stopped in a beam of moonlight. "Will you dance with me once more before you sleep?" He brushed her hair over her shoulder and placed his lips close to her ear and began to sing while he held her close, their hips rocking in time.

 

_"And then she asks me, Do you feel alright?_

_And I say 'yes, I feel wonderful tonight'_

_I feel wonderful because I see_

_The love light in your eyes_

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you"_

 

Bill turned her in his arms and swayed them to the soft lullabies he sang her. Their hands linked just above her waist, soothing her nerves with the gentle movement they shared. She tilted her chin and stole a kiss or two before her eyes drifted shut. Their words echoing in her mind, she had decided to enjoy their time, no matter how little they may have left. His hands began to move from her waist to her hips to the small of her back. They continued dancing, her back facing his chest, as her zipper slid down, and his hands slipped inside the satiny fabric. Her breath caught as the telltale warmth spread through her, and she felt her body begin to respond to his soft kisses along her shoulder.

 

His hands were met with no barriers, no obstacles with which to navigate. Laura moaned, a feral growl from deep within her being, at his touch. Her body shook as rippled waves of pleasure quaked through her, his hand skilled in more ways than one. She arched into him, leaning farther back, giving access to her very being, the source of her energy. She craved him, the searing heat burning hotter with each pass. Unable to stand his teasing any longer, she reached down and guided him where she needed him most. A cry of release filled her mouth as she bit her lip to keep from losing all control. Her body slumped back against his, spent and sated. He kissed her just below the ear and along her neck where he nibbled her skin, savoring her. The taste of salt and sun stinging his lips and tongue as he lavished her with adoration.

 

The capped sleeves of her dress slid over her shoulders and down her arms. Laura retracted her hands and felt the silk fall to the ground. Nothing stood between her and her lover but his clothing and the air. She turned and ran her fingers along his lips. Looking up from under her lashes, she gave him a sultry stare and he was done for. He kissed her demurely at first before his passion took over. She found herself being scooped up and placed gently on the bed. She watched with hungry eyes as he stripped before, standing at the side of the bed. They laughed as he pounced, a tiger claiming his prey.

 

####

 

They'd fallen asleep long after they'd made their way to the loft. Bill had taken her to new heights, and Laura wasn't sure there was much left between them at that point. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness, having only woken seconds before. Once she found her sleeping giant before her, she allowed her hands to take a walk. She was feeling promiscuous and wanted to let him know. Once she found her intended destination, Laura let her motions do the waking. His legs shook and he grumbled as he awoke from a deep slumber.

 

"Woman, you'll be the death of me." He rolled over and brought her hand to his face. He placed a kiss into her palm before allowing her to stroke his jaw. Her lips were soft and her voice was husky, the perfect combination to wake him fully. His hands sprang into action and slid down her side, pausing on her hips. He gripped them tightly and in one quick motion pulled her astride him. She bent closer, deepening the kiss. Moans sounded as he explored her skin anew, never getting enough of the feel under his fingers. 

 

Screams of passion bounced from the walls in their small refuge. Bill kissed her one last time before tucking her under his arm and pulling the covers over them. "Thank you," she said into his chest. She splayed her hand over his breastbone and twisted the hairs between her fingers as his breathing evened out. "Mmm, goodnight Bill." She closed her eyes and snuggled in deeper to rest in the curves of his arms.

 

Groggily, he kissed her head. "Goodnight, Laura. I love you," he mumbled before a soft snore sounded.

 

Laura's body stiffened and her eyes opened wide. She'd obviously not heard him clearly, or he had been sleeping already when he said and wasn't completely lucid. She tried to rationalize it every which way she could, and it all came back to one thing. He'd said it and she'd heard it, and where did that leave them?

 

####

 

_A pile of rocks sat atop a mountainside near a cliff overlooking a valley. The easterly view afforded a beautiful array of sunshine, its beams bouncing over the mountains, a heavenly view on display. A large rock jutted from the hillside, and he perched atop it, one leg propped under his chest, the other swinging under him. The stillness of the mid-afternoon clung to his every thought as the breeze wrapped around him like a hug he longed to feel. "It reminds me of you."_

 

Bill thrashed restlessly as the echoes of "This has all happened before, this will happen again," rang through his mind. He awoke with the taste of her still on his lips. The smell and essence of her rising from his skin like a haze settled over the city. The images of their night tucked in the safe haven of his mind. He reached for her, longing to experience all that she was once more before the day really started. His hand met cold air, the bed shockingly frigid, absent of her warmth.

 

He looked around the small space and saw none of her belongings. Reaching for his robe conspicuously hung over the end of the bed, he quickly slipped it on and raced down the stairs. Her boots were missing and no sign of her remained as far as he could tell. He opened the front door, hoping to catch her before she departed. He looked on in sorrow witnessing the empty field before him. She had left and taken his heart with her, leaving him to go on alone. 

 

Walking back into the cabin, he caught sight of the gift she'd given him. He'd chosen the afternoon before to display it on the table behind the couch so all who came through the entryway saw it first. The canvas with his Battlestar in full attack mode made his heart constrict in pain. He walked toward it to run his aching fingers along its fine lines. Stopping short, he spied one last remembrance of her: the book he'd tied with a red ribbon. The book, his gift to her, lay forgotten and set aside, just as Laura had done to him.

 

He stomped into the kitchen and picked up the phone. Looking at the card placed beside the receiver, he punched in the numbers, his pulse rising more with each second. "Get me D'ianna Biers. Now!"

 

####

 

The road had been silent for much of her return journey. Laura had stopped an hour before to fill the car with gas and get a bite to eat. As the miles stretched before her, she found the numbness she’d shielded herself with was wearing and a sadness was taking its place. The road dipped as she came down the mountain and revealed an alcove one could park in to overlook the valley below. Her eyesight had been getting blurrier the farther away from the cabin she drove, and she swerved to the alcove just in time to allow the dam to break. She shifted the car into park as the tears began to fall. The gut-wrenching sobs shook her and the car as wave after wave, the pain rushed from her soul. When she was nothing left but a snotty, drippy mess, Laura found some tissues in the glove box and cleaned herself up. Rummaging through, she’d also found a small notebook. Grabbing a pen, she allowed the words to pour out of her. She sniffled and hiccuped over and over, but she couldn’t stop the barrage of feelings spilling forth. She’d always found comfort in words, and now they’d be her savior.

 

 

 

With the small notebook filled, extra notes written in the margins, Laura turned the car back on and merged onto the road. She had a life to lead and it wouldn’t stop for a broken heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

F/N Poem titled Best Friends by Ron Carnell

       Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton

 


	15. Epilogue

A/N- Here it is the final chapter. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with it since the very beginning. Thank you also for all the messages and comments in regards to this chapter, I assure you I didn’t forget about it. I have been working tirelessly to get this done, however the last couple weeks have thrown me one curveball after another. You never know, we might see these guys again...

  
  
  
  


Caprican Christmas ch 15 - Epilogue

 

9 months later

 

"Miss Roslin, you're soaking wet. Here, let me help you." Billy held the door open to the shop and ushered her inside. She was dripping water all over the welcome mat, flapping her arms to get dry.

 

"It's just Laura, Billy. Please. Here, take my bag and set it on the counter, would you? My umbrella fell into a giant puddle before I could open it. Wouldn't you know, someone jumped into my waiting taxi and they took off. The driver ran over the umbrella, effectively ruining it for good. Frakking kamikazes! People are frakking crazy in this city anymore. Oh sorry, Billy." She looked sheepishly at the sweet young man in front of her. His cheeks had reddened and he was staring at his shoes. She'd embarrassed him. Again.

 

When she'd decided to open the bookstore, Billy was the first person she'd contacted. He'd stuck by her through the decommissioning and the awful fights with Adar. He'd also been one of only two people that had helped her during her recovery from those terrible surgeries. She had a soft spot for him as if he'd been her own son. Billy helped her with the coat and belongings before handing her a cup of tea. He'd learned a couple years back that is was something she required at the start of every day. They worked well together, and he found himself more than willing to fetch her tea if it meant he could keep his wonderful job. She spoiled him, and he knew he wouldn't find that anywhere else.

 

"You have a painting class with the 6-12-year-olds today, Laura. Do you think you'll be able to lead it?” She was still dripping on the carpet and he was afraid she'd begin to ruin the merchandise before long.

 

"Yes, I have that spare set of clothing in my office from a couple weeks ago. I'll just change and then we can set up. What time does it start?"

 

"I've already set up the supplies. It starts in 15 minutes." He gave her an awkward grin and a shrug of the shoulders. He worried she'd be mad at him for not canceling it since she was obviously running late. Instead, he breathed a sigh of relief when she began laughing.

 

"It's never dull around here, is it? Don't look so worried, you really know nothing about women, do you?" She laughed again and patted him on the arm. "Just let the kids go back as they arrive. Thank you. Oh, Billy," she said turning back to face him. "Did the new shipment come in?"

 

She saw his eyes light up like Christmas tree lights when he shook his head yes. The thought of Christmas transported her back to the previous year’s Festival of Joyful Merriment and the two weeks she'd spent with a man that still made her weak in the knees. She'd left the memories and the man in that cabin, or at least she'd tried to. Tucking the few strays that floated around loose from time to time back in their respective drawers of her mind, she faced Billy and noted his excitement.

 

"And I think you made the perfect choice for font and color. I can't wait to display them. I already have a great idea for the front window." Billy watched her expectantly.

 

She smiled back, patted his arm once more, and went to change her clothing. They were wonderful, just wonderful, she thought sadly to herself.

 

Billy heard her sniffle as she closed her office door. Some things were harder to get over than others, he mused.

 

####

 

"Dee, stop laughing. I could really use some help, you know." Billy lost the fight with the tree he'd been having, and dropped his arms in desperation. The twinkling lights hung from his hands and the scene around him looked like a sad rendering of holiday cheer.

 

Dee finished with her customer at the counter and walked around to the front window display. Bending down to pick up the tree, she began to laugh again. "You know, if you'd listened to me in the first place Billy Keikeya, this never would have happened." She placed the tree on the table and scooted around it to stand beside him. She kissed his cheek in a friendly manner before untangling the lights from his grasp.

 

Billy's cheeks blazed with a crimson flash as she moved toward the opposite side of the table once more. "Well, how was I supposed to know? My family wasn't religious, we never put up a tree!"

 

"Because I told you, silly! Besides, you don't have to be religious to join in the Festival of Joyful Merriment and its activities. Here, I'm going to help you because this is pitiful. Take this end of the lights and wrap it around your side of the tree, then pass them back the other way to me. See, that's not so difficult, is it?" Smiling brightly, they worked together quickly and efficiently.

 

"Now, I'm going to leave you to do the rest by yourself. I mean, you can hang the ornaments on the branches can't you?" Dee smirked and turned to the counter with a giggle as two customers walked through the door.

 

She was taken aback by the bright blue eyes of the man. He was enraptured by the tough looking blonde by his side. Dee noted both were in a military uniform, and that the man didn't seem too interested in being there. He finally cracked a smile when the woman made a joke and laughed loudly for all the patrons in the building to hear. The blonde turned toward her, a look something close to embarrassment on her face. "Oops, sorry." Her eyebrows had shot up, her smile had widened to the length of her cheeks, and her teeth had clinched, but Dee was fairly certain the woman had been sincere.

 

"It's okay! Let me know if you two need any help finding anything." She smiled at them, and her eyes landed on the man. My, but his eyes were mesmerizing. She shook her head and walked back to the counter to sort through the remainder of the morning's book shipment.

 

"Dee, did you hear what I said?"

 

"Oh, uh sorry, Billy. I was talking to the couple that just walked in. What were you saying?'

 

"It was nothing really. I was just saying, it's funny that the Festival is still a few months away, and yet we have this display up already. I'm really excited for her, but I'm surprised they didn't wait for the release. There, how does that look?"

 

"I think it's great that they loved the book so much they felt the need to rush it to print. Looks like you've followed Laura's instructions perfectly; it turned out quite lovely, Billy. Why don't you come around and take some of these books? You can set them in a stylish arrangement like gifts around the tree. I have customers to ring up."

 

She smiled and greeted the people at the counter while Billy hefted the books over. He stood staring at Dee instead of the task at hand. That is until she caught him staring, rolled her eyes, and shook her head. She made a motion with her hand, indicating he needed to finish. She giggled and walked away with a customer to assist in a selection between books. He'd set about stacking the books when a stray thought popped into his head. He'd have to thank Laura once again for hiring Anastasia Dualla. She was the best thing that'd happened to him- besides Laura, that is- in a long time. Thinking of Laura, he'd not seen her since she'd begun the class earlier and wondered where she'd gotten off to.

 

####

 

Laura had finished instructing the children in her painting class nearly an hour before, yet she had not felt up to socializing with her staff or customers alike. The publisher had sent her correspondence just the week prior alerting her to the fact that there were impending shipments scheduled to be sent out soon. She thought she'd have more time to prepare herself, but the morning's announcement that they'd arrived had sent her into a dither. She had kept her calm around the children, but the moment she approached her office, the suffocating reality had begun to encapsulate her.

 

Her fingers slid over the embossed surface of the book lying just within reach on her desk. She'd pushed it away after reading the first three chapters and had been slowly trying to catch her breath ever since. She'd known the words and the story by heart long before even reading the first line. However, she wasn't prepared for the onslaught of emotions she'd been experiencing ever since. The words on the pages had brought forth the memories of her time at the cabin front and center. Feeling the shape of the tree alongside the title triggered a tidal wave of regret, and the tears had begun falling in droves.

 

She scooped the book from its holding place and threw it across the room. It thumped against the door with a resounding thud before sliding to the floor in a frazzled state. She propped her elbows on the desk and cradled her face in her shaky hands. She'd not allowed herself to dwell on or reminisce on the last year's Festival, yet there she was for the second time that day thinking of him, them, that place. Except this time she couldn't slam the door on the memories flooding her senses. They were too powerful, and she too weak to fight them.

 

A knock sounded on the door, and Laura startled. She quickly dabbed her eyes with a tissue and squeaked a barely audible, "Yes?" She saw, through hooded eye, Billy's serene face peer around the doorjamb.

 

"Laura, are you okay? It sounded like something fell in here." He tried pushing the door open all the way but was met with resistance. He craned his head in farther and spied the book lying in a heap, stuck under the door. He bent down, grabbed it with his long fingers, and slid into her office. Closing the door behind him, Billy walked to the desk and dropped it on the surface. He plucked a tissue from its box, then knelt beside her chair. He handed her the tissue and placed his hand on her arm. His face reminded her of the concern he'd shown during her treatments. That realization made her cry anew.

 

"Laura, I'm worried. You aren't usually like this. Please tell me how I can help."

 

"I don't deserve you, Billy! Thank you," she hiccuped before blowing her nose. "I guess the book has me a little emotional today. Don't tell anyone I was in here having a breakdown, please." She patted his hand before sitting up a little straighter.

 

Billy let out a snort of laughter and made a hand sign. "Scout's honor! Besides, we wouldn't want to ruin your tough-guy reputation, Ma'am." They smiled, Laura's eyes crinkling at the joy her assistant brought her.

 

"And Laura, for the record, I understand. I mean about the book. The writing is superb, and it draws you in from the first page. I felt like I was in that cabin and, with the exception of Galactica, I've never been outside Caprica City, let alone ventured to the mountains before. Oh, Dee and I finished the display, you should come check it out. She's putting the finishing touches on the poster as we speak, then it'll be perfect. I mean, I hope you like it." He scrunched his eyes a bit timidly while raising his brows and cocking his mouth into an unsure grin, awaiting a reply.

 

Laura smiled warmly, assuring the young man with the smooth, gentle sounds of her voice. "I'm sure I will, Billy. I don't think I'm quite ready to face anyone just yet. I've got some things I need to finish up in here first, will you two be alright without me a while longer?"

 

"Everything's fine. We are just-" Billy was interrupted as the door opened and Dee's head popped in.

 

"Billy, could you come help? These customers are needing assistance, and I can't do it alone." Leaving the door ajar, she didn't wait for a reply before walking away.

 

A loud, almost familiar laugh echoed through the store and settled in the confines of the office. Billy gave Laura a shrug and small questioning look, then followed in the path of Dee. Laura had stood up at the sound of glee and wandered to the door in pursuit of its origin. She'd ducked her head out only a second before she abruptly pulled it back in and slammed the door closed. Her heart was racing and her breath was ragged all over again. The source of the laughter had been just as she'd suspected. She'd hoped it had been an illusion her mind had cooked up. However, she'd seen plain as day two people she'd never intended to see again.

 

####

 

The diner was empty, save for a table or two near the back where the hangers-on from the lunch crowd sipped their stale coffee. Bill watched as a young couple ran across the road, aiming to miss the oncoming cars. His stoic look turned to one of glee as a softer grin appeared on his face. The bell on the door jingled, signaling the arrival of new patrons. Bill sat up a little straighter awaiting the inevitable.

 

"Happy Birthday, Dad." Lee set a wrapped object in front of him on the table.

 

"Yea, happy birthday, old man! I hope you like it, you wouldn't believe the trouble we had getting it." She threw her arms around his neck and bellowed her signature laugh loudly.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"We were looking for the perfect something, you know, things you'd actually enjoy when I saw this impressive building. I thought it sounded pretty cool, I mean it's called Zeus and Athena's, have you heard of it?" She paused to catch her breath, and before he could respond Kara dove back into her long-winded firsthand account. "Anyways, it's this new store located in the downtown area. I'd never been in it, and I knew Lee here hadn't even been in that part of the city before."

 

"Just tell the frakking story, Starbuck! You're taking way too long."

 

She stuck her tongue out at him before turning her attention back to the man rapt with attention. "Shut up, Lee! We go in figuring it's some religious place, ya know."

 

Bill held up his hand, indicating for her to pause. "You wanted to go into a religious store to get me a gift? Have you met me before?" Bill cocked his eyebrow before shaking his head at the animated blonde.

 

"That's what I said, Dad. You know her, she doesn't listen." Lee nudged Kara with his elbow and a show of self-righteousness.

 

"Can I tell the story, please? Geez!"

 

"You'd think so, but apparently not," Lee grumbled quietly. He received an elbow to the side in retaliation and a fake laugh before she started again.

 

"I wanted to see what it was, and I'd heard they had opened only a couple months ago. Like I was saying, we go inside and this place is incredible, breathtaking really, Sir. It turned out to be so much more than we expected. It was some kind of bookstore, slash painting gallery, slash I don't even know what you'd call it." She shrugged her shoulders and looked toward Lee giving the indication that she was awaiting his input.

 

"Oh, am I important now? Gee thanks! I wish you could have seen this place, Dad. It wasn't like any bookstore you've ever been in. You walk in the front door with its ornate carvings, and come face to face with a counter where you check in or out I guess, depending on what you're there for." He paused to sip from the coffee mug the waitress had placed in front of him and laughed to himself as he thought about the place in all its grandeur. "To the left, there's wall-to-wall bookshelves with little signs noting the contents within. There are ladders that slide along the top of the wall so you can reach the top shelves. The floor is a mixture of wood and carpeted areas, and all over the carpeted areas are seating of every kind. Small bistro tables, fluffy chairs and couches, and in the small corner under the stairs is a kids section. It's situated next to a bay window with more built-in shelves filled with kid-friendly selections. We saw some children lounging on bean bags and playing in a castle thing reading. It felt fancy but cozy and inviting at the same time. It almost made me wish I was a kid again, don't say a word, Kara," he held a finger up and shot a steely gaze her way. “Then you could go up the hand-carved wooden staircase to the second floor, which is where it got really neat. You tell him, Kara."

 

Kara smiled a toothy grin and set her soda down before gesturing wildly with her hands. "It was more like a loft since it only spanned half the top level. You could stand at the banister and look across that entire half of the store. Honestly, it reminded me of your cabin, Sir. The place really, from the window seats to the couches, even the color of the walls, was like we were in a replica of that cabin. The loft had long tables and chairs, and as far as I could tell it was one big conference room. I'm pretty sure it was the reference section, wasn't it Lee?"

 

"Yea, it was. That half of the upstairs ended probably at the halfway point in the store, I'd say. If you looked down, the wall was almost aligned with the counter downstairs. That's where the bookstore itself ended. If you went to the right of the counter, it was an entirely different place. It's like Zeus was the storytelling side and Athena's was the artistic side. I really do wish you could see it, Dad. If you weren't heading out tomorrow morning, we could take you over sometime."

 

“I do love a good bookstore. Was Athena's as intoxicating as Zeus?"

 

"Kara liked that side the most."

 

"It was almost like walking on Cloud Nine. I don't know how they did it, but the whole room felt airier. It felt like the sun was shining right through the roof or something. It had an even cozier atmosphere than Zeus did; there were ladies sitting around in a circle on over-sized couches. I'm pretty positive they were knitting or something. It was kind of funny though because at the back of the room, which was longer than the other side of the store, there was a classroom type setup. The guy at the front desk told me they hold painting classes in there for all ages. Supposedly, the owner of the store teaches them."

 

"He did? I never heard him say anything about it."

 

"That's because you were too busy flirting with the little girl that worked there."

 

"Haha, very funny, Kara. She wasn't a little girl, and furthermore, I was asking about the upstairs on Athena's side. It had a second floor as well, Dad and it had the same loft style as the cabin and Zeus' side. She told me they do book signings and other promotional ventures up there. She also told me they occasionally throw some parties up there for big names in the town or something like that. Or at least that was the plan going forward, I don't know for sure."

 

"This place sounds pretty fancy. I don't know if I'd fit in there, to be honest."

 

"Oh, come on Sir. You're a well-read, well-traveled man. Of course you'd fit in. Besides, we didn't even tell you the best part yet."

 

"Oh? What's that?"

 

"Open your gift and find out, Dad. Kara thinks it's exciting. I just think it's another book, but according to her, I don't know anything."

 

"Shut up, Lee," Kara hissed through her teeth. She bounced excitedly in the diner booth as he peeled back the wrapping.

 

Bill held the book in front of him studying the title. He smiled and turned it over to read the description. He cleared his throat and coughed before looking at the kids.

 

"This isn't my usual style. What made you think of me, Starbuck?" He knew very well having seen the picture on the back of the book what had made her buy it.

 

"Didn't you see the author? I thought since you're friends, you'd like to see what it was all about." Kara's face looked innocent enough, but he could see right through her charade. The sparkle in her eyes said she was up to something less than innocent.

 

"Yes, I saw it. Is this a new book?"

 

"The guy at the store said they'd only gotten the shipment in this morning."

 

"Listen, Dad, if it's not what you like, I can take it back. It's really not a problem." Lee looked out the window and noticed a man jogging toward the diner. "Oh frak, Starbuck didn't you tell Helo we had to cancel?"

 

"Frak! I forgot, I told him we'd be here. Sorry, Commander, I didn't know if you'd be here for sure until this morning."

 

The door swung open and the handsome young man walked toward their table. He eyed the three squarely before standing at attention and saluting Bill.

 

"At ease, soldier. I'm retired, remember? Good to see you, Helo." Bill's hand shot out to shake his former crew member's hand in return.

 

"Yes, Sir. Good to see you too, Sir." He shook his hand firmly before turning to the other two. "You guys still coming? Sharon's made food and Gaeta, Tyrol, and Cally are already there."

 

They both looked toward Bill, who was smiling widely at them. "Go on, I'll see you in the morning before I ship out. Thank you for this," he held the book in the air before him. "I'll enjoy reading it, I'm sure."

 

"Well, if you don't really mind, Dad." Lee scooted off the bench seat first followed closely by Kara. They stood in front of him where Lee shook Bill's hand and clapped him on the back. "Happy Birthday again, Dad."

 

"Thanks, Son. Kara," he looked directly into her eyes. "You two stay out of trouble."

 

"Yea, we'll try," she giggled loudly. Kara leaned down to hug Bill around the neck and whisper something in his ear. "Page 114, there's a surprise. Be safe, Dad." She kissed his cheek and bounded off after the guys.

 

Bill opened the book and found a folded piece of paper tucked in between pages 113 and 114. He smoothed it out and laid it on the table beside the book.

 

####

 

The lights were turned down low, as the mood was set for the evening crowd. He made his way to the bar and sat lightly atop the stool.

 

"Sure is a swanky hotel, Old Man."

 

"Saul," Bill tipped his glass toward his best friend and slammed back the warm amber liquid. He eyed his oldest and dearest friend before waving the now empty glass toward the bartender.

 

"Frak, Bill. You look like hell. Would have thought your vacation had done the trick. You look just as miserable as the day she left 9 months ago."

 

"Thanks for bringing that up," Bill grasped the crystal once more and tipped it back, letting the burn consume him as it made its journey to the pits below.

 

"What the frak is wrong with you? Hell, I've never seen you look this glum on your birthday. Spill it!" Saul was quickly catching up to his friend; the bartender hadn't moved from his spot, refilling the now empty glass each time the white-headed man placed it empty before him.

 

Bill waved off the young man and turned to eye Saul. "Here, look at this." He'd withdrawn a now worn paper from his pocket. Over the course of the afternoon, he'd opened and closed it so many times that it looked rather aged instead of the brand new flyer it had been only that morning.

 

Saul swiped it up and began reading. His eyes grew wide instantly. "What the frak is this, and who the hell was stupid enough to give it to you?" He slammed the paper back down, causing Bill to shake as it had rattled him from a dream-like state.

 

"The kids gave me that for my birthday," his finger pointed to a book that Saul hadn't noticed until then. "Kara stuck that in it before wrapping it. I'm most sure Lee had no clue she included it."

 

"Damn girl, always meddling where she doesn't belong. This is the last thing you need right now." He hit the paper with a good thump before summoning another round of drinks. "Don't tell me you're gonna do it. For the sake of what little sanity you have left, Bill, I'm begging you not to go." He glared at his friend out of the corner of his good eye and slumped forward when he saw the look reflecting back. "So you've already decided then." It wasn't a question, just resignation.

 

"She didn't mean any harm. You were always too hard on her." He heard Saul grunt in disapproval. Ignoring it, Bill chose instead to swill the only lifeline he was hanging on to at that moment. "And yes, I've decided." He nearly knocked over his glass when setting it on the bar top, his hands exhibiting a slight tremor.

 

Saul looked him over once more. Bill's face looked ragged, and not just from the drink he was drowning himself in. He took the two glasses, rose off his stool, and placed them behind the opposite side of the counter. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you've had enough for the day. If you've made the decision, I'm not understanding why you're so frakking miserable that you'd choose to bury yourself this way. That's my job, isn't it!"

 

"I'm not miserable."

 

"That half-empty bottle of whiskey would say otherwise, Old Man. Did you tell the kids yet?"

 

Bill, his eyes brooding and red-rimmed, wore a somber look. He aimed his deep blue gaze at his bar mate, and with a deep raspy voice stated simply, "No."

 

Saul barked out a deep laugh and clapped his friend on the back. "So that's what it is. Don't know how to tell the son, huh. Starbuck will be overjoyed, sure, but that boy has been giving you a run for your money for years. You'd think that damn son of yours would give you a break from time to time." He caught sight of the reproachful scowl on Bill's face and threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, sorry. I know you've both made concessions, but he's still got a ways to go." Saul slid off his stool and placed his hand on Bill's back. "Come on, I think you need to sleep this off."

 

Bill shook his head in defeat before he followed suit. He turned to walk away but paused to retrieve his gift from the bar's counter. Tucking it securely into his hand, Bill carried the treasure through the lobby and toward the bank of elevators at the far end of the hall.

 

Saul pressed the button then looked Bill squarely in the eye. The bell dinged signaling the elevator lift's arrival as the doors opened. "Just tell me one thing. Why after all this time when you've already moved on?"

 

"I can't give up on her. I can't let her go."

 

With that, the shiny doors slid shut, putting an end to the conversation and the evening.

 

####

 

The dreams had stopped the day she'd left the cabin. At least she thought they had since she had no recollection of any since. However, that was no longer the case, as the night before had been fraught with the most vivid ones to date.

 

_She stood behind a podium offering up a speech to a room full of people resembling the press. Their personas shouted press. Their faces became uncomfortable and filled with strife as they witnessed her apparent coming undone. She had been delivering words with striking aplomb a mere seconds before when twelve snakes began slithering over her calm hands._

 

She shook with terror anew as the images haunted her in the morning sun. She'd screamed in the shower not moments earlier where she could have sworn one of those very snakes had been squirming its way through her hair. It had turned out to be a few strands of loose hair, extra slippery from the shampoo bubbles she'd been rinsing out.

 

She hated feeling that way, but she'd been on edge ever since the day before. Seeing Bill's children had thrown her off her game. If she was truthful to herself, she'd already been that way due to the book's arrival. Their presence, however, had made everything feel more real somehow. It scared her, not because she wasn't strong, but because when she was with him, he weakened her defenses. The roadblocks she'd worked tirelessly to erect around her heart were vulnerable in Bill's presence. She knew if the kids were there, it was only logical and a matter of time before he would be as well.

 

She laughed at herself and her insecurities. She didn't know what it mattered if she saw him, honestly. She'd made up her mind to walk away. She gave herself a pep talk and dusted on the last of her makeup, taking special care to swipe the gloss over her lips one more time. She swept her hair over her shoulder and gave herself the once over before she exited the bathroom. Her eyes were shining brightly, her clothes fit perfectly, and she almost looked happy. Pleased with herself, Laura slid her stocking-clad feet into the black pumps waiting by the front door.

 

She walked gingerly through the open-aired market, stopping from time to time, saying hello to friendly vendors. She usually enjoyed walking through to sample the food, smell the flowers, and people watch. She stepped over to see the fountain spit streams of water into the air and caught a glimpse of a man and blonde woman kissing near a far-off pillar. She did a double take, positive she'd seen the man somewhere before, when it hit her. The man was Bill Adama and the woman appeared to be several years his junior. Laura gasped with shock at not only the appalling display of overtly public affection, but at the man himself. She stumbled to make a hasty retreat when the heel of her shoe caught on a groove in the sidewalk. Before Laura knew what was happening, her body lurched forward, and she fell headlong into the pool of water before her.

 

The crowd parted and Bill jumped in to rescue her. The water wasn't deep, but she found herself unable to navigate her way out. A set of strong arms came from behind and clung to her middle. A voice sounded in her ear, "Calm down. I've got you. Don't worry, just relax." He perched her on top of the water’s overhanging ledge. He then lifted himself up and sat beside her, wiping his face clear of water.

 

"Bill," Laura eked out while throwing her hands around his neck. "I can't believe you saved me."

 

"Oh, I don't know about that. I just helped you out was all."

 

Laura's head tilted and her eyes blinked. The voice was wrong. Come to think of it, so were the shoulders and muscles beneath the shirt. She released him and blinked in rapid succession before her eyes cleared. She looked at his face. Dark brown eyes stared back, his eyebrows raised in an apology, and his mouth set in a sideways grin.

 

"Oh my, you're not Bill. I am so sorry."

 

"Darling," a voice, tinkling like a bell caught her attention.

 

Not-Bill mouthed a simple, "Sorry" at her before answering. "Yes dear, I'm fine. So is this lovely woman here. Aren't you?" he looked again at Laura.

 

"I'm so sorry. I was mistaken, and yes, I'm fine. I can't thank you enough. My shoe caught," she gestured emphatically while rambling by way of explanation.

 

The dark-eyed man stood, offered his hand, and pulled her up. "Be careful," he smiled and linked his arm around the back of the blonde's waist before they walked off.

 

Laura righted herself as best she could and slung her bag over her shoulder. She silently thanked the gods that she'd had the forethought to set it on the ground mere seconds before she'd embarrassingly fallen in. She held her head high, willing the blush to fade, and walked toward her home. She said another silent thanks that it was a mere block from the market.

 

She walked through the front door, locked it behind her, and dropped her bag to the ground. She kicked off her shoes, not caring where they landed. While she had left a trail of water from her unfortunate mishap all the way to the front door, her clothing was still sopping wet. She began to disrobe when another thought crossed her mind.

 

She tiptoed across the carpet to stand on the expensive Aquarian tiles she'd had imported over. The water dripping from the cloth was forming a puddle underfoot as she reached for the phone and dialed a number.

 

"Zeus and Athena's, this is Billy."

 

Laura smiled at the sound of her assistant's voice knowing how much he disliked answering the phone. "Billy, it's Laura. Something came up, and I won't be in today. Unless the store's on fire, I don't want anyone to call me either."

 

Billy cleared his throat, surprised at the edge in her tone. "Okay Ma'am, is there anything you need me to do? Are you hurt, do you need help? You know whatever it is I'll be there as fast as I can." His voice was cautious, and she could hear the worry in it.

 

She looked down at herself, half-dressed and wet, and laughed to herself quietly. She took a deep breath before answering, most sure her voice had come off as a little brusque. "Thank you, Billy, but it's nothing you can help with. I'll see you tomorrow and we will finalize everything for Saturday's signing." She said goodbye and hung up the phone. Her clothes were peeled off and left on the floor in a soggy heap.

 

Stripped down to nothing, she grabbed the towel from her earlier shower and dried her hair as best she could. Resigning herself to the fact that her mind was filled with imaginations not becoming of the day, she fell across the bed. She wanted to sleep the day and bad experience away and ignore the fact that her subconscious had conjured Bill's face to the forefront of her mind. She sobbed a dispirited cry, wrapped the blankets about her shoulders, and shut out the world while willing herself to have a dreamless sleep.

 

####

The pillows were plush and the walls were thick; the sound of the air conditioner reminded him of the ever-present hum of recyclers on Galactica. However, Bill had found himself unable to sleep. The book, sitting on its perch above the TV stand, had beckoned him incessantly until he'd given in. By the time the sun had begun to peak over the horizon, Bill had devoured every word and read it twice over.

 

He'd been drawn in from the very first sentence to the very last. His heart had ached and his mind had soared at the memories leaping from the pages. He had felt the burns her touch had left upon his skin so long before awaken anew. By the time he'd laid his head down to rest, he'd gone through the full gambit of emotions and longing. He slept fitfully, having been inundated with dreams and images of another life. He'd not been haunted by them since the day she'd left, but this time he'd found them more harrowing than the last.

 

_Bill stood in the middle of CIC, phone receiver held to his ear. A look of consternation etched across his face as he listened intently to the words coming through the static._

_"We have to get out of here, Sir."_

_"We can't just leave all those people behind."_

_"There's nothing we can do! We're in no shape to fight, Sir."_

_"They'll be wiped out," he mulled over the consequences if they chose to stay before shouting his orders. "Begin jump prep, we're leaving. But we'll be back," he said emphatically._

_He slammed the phone down as flashes of light from a fleet of ships jumped away from the smoky hued planet below. He watched from his mind’s eye as an onslaught of Cylon ships and Basestars infiltrated their airspace and the civilians’ new home._

 

Bill had awoken drenched in sweat, hands balled into fists clutching at the sheets, and the sensation of loss present in his heart. Upon sitting up, the first word he'd uttered had been her name, a prayer spoken to the gods he didn't believe in, "Laura." She was the only one on his mind as a guilt at leaving her behind on a planet he'd never seen or heard of ripped his soul to shreds.

 

He was sitting at the diner he'd visited the kids with the day before, waiting and sipping coffee. While he awaited their arrival, those images had been the only things he'd concentrated on. They were tainted, however, by the shocking flames of auburn hair framing the greenest eyes in the twelve colonies. He shook his head as the bell tinkled, and a loud, laughter-filled commotion signaled the arrival of his family. 'Leave it to the kids to make a boisterous entrance,' he thought.

 

"Hey Dad! I hope you haven't been here long. As usual, you can't get this one to do anything unless her life is on the line." Lee leaned over and gave Bill an awkward side-hug. He slid into the booth as Kara's hand swung out toward him.

 

"Don't listen to a word he says, Sir. We both know I'm the more responsible of the two." She ignored Lee's raucous laughter as she threw her arms around Bill's neck to give her usual greeting. She planted a kiss on his cheek and quietly whispered, "Good morning." She slid in beside Lee and turned to the waitress who'd been waiting patiently for her to sit. "I'll have a coke and a double cheeseburger, please. Extra onions and bacon, with onion rings and french fries." She beamed brightly at the woman and waited as the men ordered pancakes with a side of bacon and grits each.

 

When the waitress walked away, Lee eyed Kara suspiciously. "Eww, Starbuck! You're going to eat all that greasy food first thing in the morning?! That's disgusting." He stuck out his tongue and acted as though he was gagging.

 

"Real mature, Lee. What are you, five? I wanted something greasy. Besides, it's no worse than that garbage they call food on the Atlantia. Ugh, I'll be glad when this tour is over."

 

"Bit of a hangover this morning, Starbuck?" The laughter barely reached Bill's eyes as he scrutinized the girl he considered a daughter. He wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, the shadow of worry that crossed her face, when Lee spoke up.

 

"Get this, Dad. She didn't even drink last night! Can you imagine, Starbuck, the female version of Tigh, didn't lift a sip of alcohol to her lips. She claimed it was because she was on duty today. I asked when that had ever stopped her before. She jabbed me in the side and told me to frak myself. Typical."

 

"You are not funny Leland Joseph Adama! Besides, people change you know. Maybe I just didn't want anything to drink. Ever think of that?"

 

"What about the stogies?"

 

"What about them," she was admiring the clock on the opposite wall. Feigning misunderstanding was easier than any other topic at the moment.

 

"Ease up on her son, people can change. Look at Saul," Bill chuckled as two sets of eyes whirled around in a comical expression. "Okay, maybe not the best example, but they can change. Now, tell me all about the others. Did you both have a good time last night?" Sensing Kara's obvious need to change the subject, he ignored his base instinct prompting him to question her further. He listened raptly, engrossed in their recollections.

 

They regaled him of all the new adventures his former crew were experiencing aboard various ships as they devoured their respective meals. Bill knew the time was nearing to reveal his impending change of plans, and a nervousness hung like a soiled cloud over his head. His relationship with Lee was not fully mended, although they'd been making headway since his retirement. However, Bill knew he'd have very strong opinions once he let them in on the new developments.

 

"Are your things still at the hotel? Or did Tigh get them this morning before you headed this way?" Kara was looking at him expectantly with a wide-eyed expression reflecting a sparkle that indicated she was up to something.

 

"Uh, no. That's actually something I wanted to speak to you about before we parted." He cleared his throat and wiped his mouth before discarding the used napkin onto his empty plate. He sat up taller and plastered the Adama glare on his face. "First of all, I'd like to thank you both for the book. I found it to be quite intriguing, to say the least." Stalling, he withdrew the now worn paper from his pocket and, before laying it on the table, unfolded it carefully. He looked between the two of them; Kara's face beaming with anticipation, and Lee's brows knit together, exaggerating the unease in which he undoubtedly felt.

 

"Dad, where the frak did you get this?" He thumped the paper, making a disgusted noise in reply.

 

Kara yanked the paper from under his hand, and said confidently, "I gave it to him. He deserves to be happy, Lee and she can make that happen."

 

"What the frak were you thinking, Kara! I told you yesterday to mind your own frakking business. You had no right to give that to him."

 

"Shut up, Lee. Just because you're content to live your life in misery doesn't mean he has to as well. I decided to ignore you since I didn't and don't care what you have to say on this matter anyway. You're wrong, and you need to face the facts."

 

She was angry, and he could feel the aggravation rolling off her like the waves lapping against distant shores. Lee mumbled forcefully but quietly, "Kara, we talked about this."

 

His voice had taken on a whiny sound and she'd had enough. Kara rallied and let loose all her frustration. "Lee, that woman," she pointed to the flyer, "is not your mother." She breathed deeply, trying not to lose control before digging in further. "What your mom and dad had was a very long time ago. They've both gotten past it, why can't you. Hell, your mom is remarried, and if you'd calm down for two seconds you would see that your dad deserves to be as well. We both saw it last year, it scared you then, and it scares you now. If you weren't so hell-bent on blaming him for Zak's death, you would feel the same way I do. I want to see him happy, I want to see him loved, and no one, especially his whiny ass son, should get in the way of that happening." She crossed her arms over her chest, willing herself to calm down.

 

"That's enough you two. You don't need to make a show in here; I don't care how few people are around. She meant no harm, Lee. Kara, you're right, he has no place to make these decisions for me. Just as I have no right to make them regarding who he loves." He looked pointedly between the two, making it known plainly what he was implying. Lee hung his head at the admonishment before firing back.

 

"So that's it, then? You aren't going now? Dad, you've paid the builders. The lots are paid for, the buildings are being erected, and you've already begun interviewing potential partners. Why would you walk away, and hurt your chances of being successful? She can't be worth ruining your entire life for."

 

Bill shook his head, weariness setting in. "Son, I've lived my life. Anything that happens now is a bonus. I can sell, or find partners and move into the silent side of things. I've had success in my career. I commanded a Battleship, I had a crew that was loyal, and most importantly, I had you and Zak. Nothing I do professionally could top that now- nothing." He took a deep breath and placed his hands on the table before him.

 

"So we were just a business investment to you? You married mom to boost your career, and then we were what, the bonuses in lieu of a pay raise?" Lee's face was reddening and his knuckles were turning white from balling them into tight fists. He felt a gentle touch smooth over the skin on top of his hand before Kara's fingers wrapped around his own.

 

"That's not what he means Lee. He loves you, and no amount of money or success could change that. You know I'm right, you're just confused. He can love more than one person, Lee. It wasn't your mom, but we both know it is her." She pointed to the face staring back at them from the flyer.

 

"Dad?" His face reminded him of the two lost little boys CarolAnne had taken away years before. He didn't respond, only conveyed his feelings through his eyes, willing his son to understand.

 

Lee pushed Kara to slide off the seat so he could make a quick retreat. He didn't understand why his father would throw away the life he'd worked so hard over the last year to build for a woman that had probably never loved him in the first place.

 

Kara hugged Bill tightly. "Don't worry, he'll come around and see reason. I'll see to it myself. Go get her, Old Man," she encouraged him through whispers in his ear.

 

Lee stood before the table, arms crossed over his chest, a defiant gaze plastered on his face. He warred within himself before speaking brusquely, "Why are you doing this?"

 

Bill looked him plainly in the eye before patting his only remaining son’s hand. "I can't live without her. She feels the same; I have to believe that." He squeezed the boy's hand and watched as the last remaining family he had walked away. Kara linked her arm with Lee's and laid her head on his shoulder. It was the first time Bill could remember her not leaving or going in a cloud of laughter or disruption.

 

####

The night air was unseasonably cold as the threat of rain hung in the air. The weather had been unpredictable and abnormal for that time of year, and Bill found himself unsure as to how he should dress for the occasion. He had debated over and over whether or not to obtain a suit or to simply wear one of his nicer sweaters with a pair of corduroy jeans. In the end, he had settled on a dark blue sweater with an open neckline that had optional buttons to close it. He liked wearing it since it most resembled his late military uniform. The dark blue jeans he wore fit snugly, but not so much that he didn't feel comfortable. He knew in the back of his mind that he was trying to show off for her. He'd toned up some in the months since he'd seen her, and it was on display. Chuckling to himself, he applauded his son once again for sending him on a hiking trip across the mountains of Virgon.

 

Bill cautiously stepped to the ornate door set as the entrance to Zeus and Athena's. He was a serious man, not easily taken to nervousness, and yet he found his palms moist and his breath unsteady. He looked toward the window and took notice of the large poster plastered across the glass. It was the same information as the smaller flyer Kara had given him several days before, only this time the face could see him more clearly. Throwing his shoulders back in his most militaristic stance, the door was opened wide and he was greeted with an instant warmth.

 

The tinkling sounds of a jaunty tune filled the space as Bill took in the sights before him. He found his toe tapping and his mind being drawn back to the cabin as the words ensnared his ears.

 

_"Don't wake me up_

_If this is love_

_Please let me be_

_Swept completely off my feet_

_This snow globe scene is turning me"_

 

The atmosphere was light and happy with people milling about everywhere he looked. A young man in a waiter's costume walked by carrying a tray adorned with drinks and offered one to Bill before he walked off. He brought the glass to his mouth and sipped cautiously, unsure as to what the yellow liquid within held. He was pleasantly surprised when it was a Mimosa garnished with peppermint. His eyes scanned the room; the kids had been right, it resembled his cabin in so many ways. If he hadn't known better, he would have said he'd been the architect and builder of this store as well. He eyed the banister, wrapped in white twinkling lights and garland, and couldn't help but smile when he remembered having done the same to his one afternoon while Laura had slept. He shook the memories that would inevitably follow from his mind, desiring to stay level-headed in the off chance he met her face to face.

 

His eyes scanned the room, the sights before him mesmerizing. There were Christmas trees of every shape and size, decorated in  different motifs. He neared the largest one, taking one of the small baubles in his hand he saw his face reflecting back at him. It was a shiny mirrored ball, mutli-faceted many times over; unique in its simplicity. He smiled brightly, enjoying the laughter around him at the magical night celebrating a far-off holiday. Bill sidled up to a smaller tree wrapped in various birds and their tiny houses. He was inspecting one of the more extravagant ones when he felt a shift in the air.

 

The bustle died down as the music lowered and a light shone on the far balcony. Based on what Kara had said about the two halves of the building, he deduced the spotlight was shining on the Athena side of things. He was scanning the crowd for familiar faces when the one he'd been longing to see came in to view. She was not what he expected; in fact, she was so much more. He'd not really known what to expect, but the woman before him far exceeded it. Laura's hair was longer now, nearly to the middle of her back, falling in layers over her shoulders and swirling around her as if a magical breeze blew only for her. She wore a simple black gown that hugged her figure. Bill was sure he'd have to pick his mouth up off the floor after this night. The gown may have been straight cut with thin straps for sleeves, but she made it look as though she'd just walked off the runway of a high-end Caprican City designer.

 

She was captivating the crowd as they hung on her every word. Her eyes shined brightly, but when he looked closely, even from afar, he could see a nervousness behind them that no one would see unless they knew the real Laura. The woman beside him sneezed and he was drawn back to the sound of Laura's voice greeting them all warmly.

 

"Again, I'd just like to thank you all for coming out tonight. This has been a whirlwind ride. I never thought a story I pulled over on the side of a road to write would turn into a full book. And I certainly never expected to be standing before you all tonight in preparation to sign said book. I know it's not quite the time yet, but I hope you've all enjoyed this small slice of the holiday season. I'll be signing copies of _"A Caprican Christmas_ " downstairs in Athena's for anyone interested. Please feel free to browse and buy more things," she chuckled gaily and the room followed suit. The spotlight dimmed and the crowd gathered in towards her table located at the back of Athena's.

 

Bill was in no hurry to make his way through the crowds, so he decided to see what Zeus's had to offer while he waited. He was confident she hadn't seen him, and he didn't want to make a scene for her while so many people were around. He pulled a book off the nearest shelf and smiled when he read the title. Edward Prima had always been one of his favorite go-to authors. He wandered over to one of the oversized couches and planted himself firmly against the cushions. He opened the book and began reading.

 

He had closed his ears off to the surrounding noise and found himself lost in the book rather quickly. His eyes were beginning to water as he looked up from his current page. The crowd had thinned, yet the line to the register was still long. He saw the path to Laura was clear and determined the time was then or never. He straightened himself, tugging his sweater taut across his chest. He stretched his back, then walked toward Athena's. The air instantly changed, stars lit up the interior and what appeared to be the moon cast beams of light reflecting off every surface. As peaceful as the bookstore had been, this felt serene: like taking a walk on the beaches and having the waves lap at your feet, creating the perfect recipe for tranquility. Bill scoped out the few people mingling about the back of the room but didn't see his favorite fiery redhead.

 

He sighed in disappointment, mentally kicking himself for not venturing over sooner. He shook his head to clear the emotions clouding his mind and walked back toward the cash register to pay for the book he'd been reading. He'd enjoyed it and wanted to add it to his repertoire as it had been the only title in that collection he didn't have. He stood in line behind an older couple discussing the first chapter of Laura's book, both squabbling over who had guessed the ending correctly. The man argued the couple in the book would most definitely have a happy ending while the wife disagreed, saying the female character was too headstrong and emotionally unstable to enter into a long-term relationship. Bill laughed silently to himself at both remarks and tried his hardest not to dwell on the meaning behind either analysis.

 

Bill stepped to the counter, placing the book face down so the barcode shown, while he extracted his wallet from his back pocket. He was looking down when he heard the creak of a door quietly split the air. His eyes looked toward the source, and he felt his heart constrict. There, standing before him in a cream cowl-necked sweater and dark blue jeans, was none other than Laura Roslin. He felt himself smile and his eyes glaze over. She stared at him open-mouthed and a word on the tip of her tongue.

 

"Laura," his voice rumbled deep in his chest.

 

"Excuse me," the young girl behind the register asked. She watched Bill's expression change as she followed his line of sight. "Oh, sorry." She bagged his book and handed him the change. She coughed lightly trying to get his attention, their eyes hadn't broken contact since the second they'd found each other.

 

"Yes Dee, sorry," Laura walked up to the girl and smiled. "I'll be leaving for the night. You and Billy have a lovely evening, and I will see you both early Monday morning." She gathered her deep blue peacoat and slipped it over her shoulders. She watched Bill from the corner of her eye before heading to the door. He watched her sashay across the floor and quickly fell in step beside her. He hefted the door open and waved her through before following behind. He looked her over while she looked around trying to make a plan for a quick getaway. Her jeans fit her like a second skin, and she was wearing the same boots he'd seen before. They wrapped lightly around her calf, lending a bit on the snug side. He liked this look on her, polished yet inviting.

 

Laura whirled around, mouth open, a word at the ready. He took the opportunity of surprise and spoke first. "Come on, there's a diner not far from here. I'm sure you're hungry, knowing how you've undoubtedly been nervous all day, I can only gather that you've not eaten and are famished." He didn't wait for a reply, merely gathered her hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow; 'Like old times,' he thought.

 

####

 

She felt heady, warring with the emotions and thoughts staging a coup in her mind. The signing had gone according to plan, in fact, it had been more of a success than she had anticipated. Laura had felt her book was a good one, however, she'd not foreseen the desire and willingness people had shown in obtaining a copy. She wondered in the back of her mind whether they had been so eager simply for the allure of her name and the former position she had held. Either way, her agent was beaming and had already begun talks of another printing. She had thought the night would be free of drama, as she'd not seen or heard from either Adama or their famous sidekick Kara Thrace. Laura had worried for days that they would show, but when she'd scanned the room from the balcony and not seen any of them, something akin to calm had overtaken her.

 

Now she was snuggled up beside the man she'd most feared running into. Her hand was tucked into her favorite place, and his heat was radiating up her arm. She had chanced several side glances, and found he looked slightly different. He was more tone, youthful even. She was shaking ever so slightly, and she feared he would break her resolve if he should mention it. How would she explain the book, the words, the unspoken feelings she'd laid bare on the pages? She stood a little taller, determined to save face and not let the tears threatening to spill from her eyes be seen. They'd not said a word since leaving the store, and she was becoming more uncomfortable the nearer they got to their destination. She was lost in her thoughts but was quickly brought to the here and now when Bill cleared his throat twice and placed his hand on her lower back indicating she should walk through the door of the diner he was holding open for her.

 

The diner was a typical establishment one would expect when considering a 24-hour greasy spoon. The floors were clean and the tables simple. The atmosphere was almost sterile, however, Laura felt it a welcoming place in its simplicity. Bill walked them to the back and slid into a booth, gesturing her to follow his move. She looked out the giant window they sat beside and said a silent prayer that they'd arrived before the skies let loose the storm it had been harboring. Lightning streaked across the stars and a loud thunder boomed in the distance. She jumped and let out a small gasp. Bill's eyes danced with laughter as he watched her.

 

"You can relax, Laura. I won't bite, and that thunder won't get you from in here. You don't have anything to be nervous about, you know. Does the thought of seeing me and having a conversation scare you so much that a little storm makes you come undone?"

 

Laura let out a breath and smiled wearily. The pent-up tension was making her tired and she didn't have it in her to argue. "You're right, there's no reason to be that way. I suppose I was a bit trepidatious, not knowing what to expect if we ever saw each other again. Thank you," she took the coffee mug from the waitress and nodded.

 

Bill looked her over and chose to take the conversation in a different route. He asked about her store and commended her on the name and architecture, coyly implying its similarities to his cabin. She shyly averted her eyes before answering, "Yes, I thought you would notice it. I was amazed at how the builder was able to bring it to life. I hope you don't mind that I stole your ideas. I told you I'd always wanted to build a cabin, and I thought Zeus' was the closest I would ever get to having one." Her cheeks blushed and his eyes glowed with the brightness of a thousand suns at her admission. He avoided responding, choosing instead to savor the information and the fact that he'd had such a profound effect on her.

 

They discussed safe, neutral topics about mundane things. Such as Laura's desire to bring her old assistant on to work with her. Bill regaled his adventures to her of the previous three months. She laughed and felt more at ease with each passing moment, feeling silly for thinking they could be anything but civil adults. He had just finished telling her an especially funny story involving a goat herder and a lost kid he'd encountered on his venturesome trek through the mountains when his face turned solemn. She felt the air around them shift and her spine tense, knowing full well what the sudden change meant. She would have to summon all her bravery, she knew he made her weak, and what was coming would her biggest test to date.

 

Bill reached into his bag and extracted a small book. She eyed it as it was slid across the table. She'd left it at the cabin, along with any promise of a future between them. Laura reverently caressed the cover before she felt Bill's fingers slide over hers to open it. A small inscription had been written inside that she'd never taken the time to read. He nodded, indicating he would wait while she did so this time.

 

_"To Laura, may the real journey never end. Bill  p.s. Merry Christmas!"_

 

She slid it off the table and into her awaiting bag. She discreetly wiped her eyes before reaching for her mug. Laura watched him intently, daring him, while she drank.

 

His voice was calm, just above a whisper, "I read the book, Laura. I know how you feel, it's all right there."

 

"It's just a book, Bill." She refused to look him in the eye now, knowing her lie would be seen in an instant.

 

"No it isn't, and you know it. This is your response to what I said. It jumps off the pages between every line. You can't deny it, Laura, the proof is in the words."

 

She shifted uncomfortably in the booth, fighting the urge to leave. "I don't know what you want me to say, Bill."

 

"Yes you do, you're just too scared. You could say it in here," he held up the new copy of " _A Caprican Christmas"_  he'd bought earlier that night. "But you're afraid to say it to my face. I guess then it would be too real." His voice held a bit of anger and hurt, too much for her to handle.

 

Her voice trembled as she whispered, "I can't Bill. I can't give what you want from me."

 

"Yes, you can. You're scared, and it's too much of a risk for you to let go. That's all it is. When it comes down to it, you won't let your heart take the risk."

 

Bill slid from his side of the booth, exasperated from the conversation. He withdrew his wallet and threw some cubits down to cover the tab. He looked at Laura, her head hung in defeat. He watched silently as she traced the rim of her mug with a lone finger.  In an act all its own, his hand skimmed the line of her jaw and tilted it up to face him.

 

Her chin quivered and her teeth worried her bottom lip, capturing it firmly. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying her hardest to avoid looking directly into his, knowing full well that if she did the tears would fall. He felt the tension in her jaw as he stroked it lightly yet reassuringly. He began to speak, his voice having taken on a more mellow tone. "I meant what I said Laura. It wasn't just a dream or in the heat of passion. I meant it then and gods know I still do. Nothing has changed. I'm at the Delphi Heights for one more night. If I don't see you before I check out tomorrow, I'll assume it wasn't worth the risk and you don't think your heart is able to feel the same. I won't be coming back if that's the case." Bill leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, lingering only a moment. When they parted, he smiled sadly and turned to go.

 

####

 

Bill stood in the diner’s small bathroom with its threadbare bulb and looked himself over in the mirror. He wasn't a man given over to crying easily, but he felt in that moment that the tears would break free if he looked any longer. He had watched her in the reflection of the window from the hallway before he'd entered. She had sat for a few minutes gathering her strength based on the deep breathing she had done. She rose from the booth, slowly put on her jacket, picked up her purse, and turned to leave. He'd seen her take a deep breath and a single tear streak down her cheek as she'd asked the waitress to use the phone.

 

He walked out into the diner and peered through the windows. The sky had opened and its tears were falling heavily on the scene before him. He eyed a lamplight on the corner over a portico and saw Laura's lone figure waiting for her taxi. Not knowing what came over him, he pushed through the door and jogged over to stand before her. Laura's face reflected the shock she felt at seeing him there, assuming he had left when he'd walked away from the table.

 

His hands went out, grabbing her around the arms. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, their mouths wrestling for dominance. She felt herself melt into him as his hands stroked her arms before coming to rest around her waist where he squeezed softly. She heard herself moan in response and questioned her hands when they slid up his chest and wrapped around his face. She wound them around the sides of his head and fisted a handful of hair in each, wanting to deepen the kiss even further. She was lost in his insistence, knowing she was coming off as wanton and brazen to anyone that may be watching their very public display. Bill's lips parted before taking one of hers in his mouth and sucking on it, nipping at it, hoping to leave a mark for her to feel later.

 

She was panting and her body was feeling that familiar heat rising from deep within. Laura sighed as Bill's hands once again journeyed across her body finding purchase along her ribcage. His kisses were warm and lasting on her cold skin, the rain settling in her bones. The instant they parted, she felt alone and in need of his touch once more. She shook her head, berating herself anew. She didn't want to get lost in him again, she knew she couldn't afford to. She kept telling herself until his voice broke in. It was sultry and filled with a need all its own.

 

"The Delphi Heights. You need me as much as I need you." With that, he turned to walk away but spun back one last time while. He shielded his eyes from the onslaught of water and projected his voice as clearly as he could. It boomed over the rain and settled around her in the small alcove. "I have hope again, Laura. You did that, you made me believe!"

 

Laura watched as he ran across the street, jumping and dodging over the large puddles. When he'd disappeared around the corner, she brought her fingers to her lips to feel the lasting impression he'd made lying in wait. The taxi pulled up, and she ducked to avoid getting soaked before securing herself safely inside.

 

####

 

The lock clicked and Laura stepped into her apartment. Surrounded by seas of green and blue, she saw nothing but gray. She dropped her bags by the door and made her way to the kitchen for a cup of tea. She sat at the bar and drank it, allowing the silence to overwhelm her. The day had hit her like a ton of bricks and she needed to be free from its shackles. She stripped and stepped into the shower, allowing the heat to wash the day away. Emerging spent and hopeless, she dropped her towel and slid under the covers not able to muster the strength to slip her nightgown over her head. The day had been long and strenuous, and she ached for sleep. The tears she’d been so sure had dried up in the shower began to flow again. She heaved and sobbed, cursing the gods and herself for serendipity and not having the courage to embrace it. She fell into a fitful sleep fraught with dreams of another life lived among the stars.

 

####

 

_Her hair was long and luxurious, her body lithe as she walked through the empty corridors of Galactica. She wasn't alone, however the small woman beside her was grating her nerves. She didn't need someone claiming to be her conscience telling her all the things she'd done wrong in her life. They walked leisurely, always ending up in the same place. The lights were glowing dim as the machines beeped in the background. She watched as a dying figure on the bed took her last labored breaths. The only people in the room were the ones she'd come to know as family, although she'd been unable to voice that, not only to them, but to herself as well._

 

_"What do you want from me here?"_

 

_The features of the woman beside her hardened and her voice became adamant. "You just don't make room for people anymore. You don't love people. Is that clear enough, practical enough for you?" A ring of gold glittered in the light and sparkled in the corner of Laura's eye._

_The scene jumped and Laura was sitting on the ground before a pool of slick white goo. There was a woman hooked to a machine, perhaps she was the machine, she couldn't be sure. Her clothes hung loosely from her skin, the pallor a stark contrast to the previous woman she'd been. Her eyes were sunken and she felt deflated. Still the small woman sat beside her. "Maybe there's something there for me." It wasn't a question, more of a realization._

_Her dear friend, long perished on a wet planet, turned to her, a coy grin beaming forth. "Maybe closer than you think."_

 

She bolted upright, hair plastered to her head, skin shining with sweat, and tears trickling down. She wiped her face clean and buried it in her hands.

 

“Oh Bill, what have I done?”

 

She scurried to untangle herself and practically ran to the shower. When she emerged, it was a very different woman that stared back at her in the mirror.  She smiled at herself for the first time in a long time and went to work getting ready. She didn’t have much time left, and she was eager to not let it go to waste.

 

The thunder howled in the distance as she exited the taxi. Another storm was cresting over the horizon, coming any minute and she’d not brought an umbrella. She stood back in awe at the large structure in front of her before taking a deep breath and confidently walking through the revolving doors.

 

“Excuse me, Miss. I’m here to see a friend of mine, and I can’t remember what room number he’s in. Could you possibly look it up, his name is Bill Adama.”

 

“That shouldn’t be a problem. Yes, here it is. William Adama checked out less than 30 minutes ago.” The girl watched Laura’s face fall and offered her sympathies. “I’m sorry you missed him, ma’am. We have complimentary coffee in our breakfast room. It’s for guests but feel free to help yourself.”

 

Laura’s eyes were vacant as she responded, “No, thank you anyway. I appreciate your help.”

 

Her posture was slumped and her tone was automated as she looked at the girl. She turned and walked out the door. There was a beautiful park with trees and benches she could see up ahead. Laura walked across the road and entered its gates just as the first sprinkles began to fall. She felt lost and angry. She’d waited too long and now she’d lost her one chance at happiness.

 

####

 

Bill had checked out a half hour ago, but the breakfast was included and he really had nowhere to be for another hour at least. He sat sipping coffee and reading the Caprican Times. It was a light news day, and he set his paper down rather quickly. He looked out the window and saw the trees rustling and blowing rather fiercely as the winds from the storm became more demanding. Deciding he could no longer find an excuse to sit in the hotel’s dining room, he gathered his bag and headed for the front door.

 

“Mr. Adama! Excuse me, sir, I didn’t realize you were still on the premises.”

 

“I was partaking in the complimentary breakfast. No harm in that is there?”

 

“No, sir. I didn’t mean to imply as such. It’s only that you had a woman here looking for you only moments ago.”

 

“Here? What did she look like? Describe her, please.”

 

“Her hair was past her shoulders, and the most vibrant red imaginable. She had the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

 

“Yes, she has extraordinary eyes. That I know for sure. Where is she?”

 

“When I told her you’d checked out, she didn’t want to wait out the storm. She walked around to the front door and left, barely saying much. I watched her, I know I shouldn’t have, but I saw where she went if you’d like to know.”

 

“Yes, yes, tell me!”

 

“See that park across the way? She ran over there. I figure she’s sitting under one of the pavilions staying dry. I know you’re going after you, I think you should. You can leave your bag here so it doesn’t get ruined. I’ll lock it in the office.”

 

“You’d do that? Thank you.”

 

“Yes, sir. I believe in true love.”

 

“How do you know that’s what it is?”

 

“When someone is in love, it walks into the room before they do. And you can feel it long after they’ve gone. This room has been buzzing since I spotted her getting out of the taxi. Doesn’t help that you’re practically dripping with it too. Go get her, you know she’s waiting.”

 

“You’re a poet, young lady.”

 

“Eh, I dabble.”

 

Bill put his bag on the counter, said a quick thanks, and ran out the door.

 

####

 

Laura had felt an uneasiness settle around her. Not quite sure what to do with herself, she’d traipsed across the road at a leisurely pace. The pounding rain went unnoticed as it beat against her back, and plastered her hair to her head. By the time she’d reached the empty park, she was shivering, having been soaked to the bone. She was unaffected by it, her heart broken and empty.

 

Her tears now fell, mixing with the water having already drenched her clothing. The howling of the wind covered the sound of the storm as it slammed sideways to the ground. Between that and the clashes of thunder, she missed the sound of boots sloshing through the soggy terrain. It wasn’t until the sound of stomping on the concrete slab of the pavilion did she look up.

 

Laura felt the fog in her mind playing tricks on her. Before her stood a man, fevered with concern and dripping water beneath him into a puddle. His eyes raked over her, searching her soul, unlocking her secrets. She blinked rapidly several times, willing herself to make sense of reality and delusion. When he stepped forward and she caught the glisten of his blue pools, she snapped out of it. Rising from the metal bench she occupied, Laura stood and held eye contact. She desperately wanted to say something but she found her lips wouldn’t move.

 

“Missed you,” the deep timbre echoed in her ears. Before she could move, he stepped closer.

 

“Me too,” she whispered. His arms clasped around her, holding her to him tightly. After a few moments, Bill put a slight space between them so he could look her in the eye. The smile, that crooked grin she’d missed so dearly, spread across his face.

 

Laura threw her arms around his neck and embraced him anew. The tears that had stopped at his arrival threatened to spill once more. Her throat constricted, and a barely audible sob was released. “I love you,” she eked out. The words she’d tried so desperately to hide deep within now out in the open and hanging in the air no longer kept from the light of day.

 

He once again put space between them and lifted his hand to her cheek. “About time.” He smiled before kissing her brow, a whimper escaped her lips as he broke the contact. He brought her closer, not wanting to let go in fear that if he did, the dream would end and he'd awaken to a world without her.

 

She sobbed into his neck and placed kisses on every inch of skin she could reach. She nipped at his earlobe, taking it between her teeth before suckling it into her mouth. His body reacted and she continued down his neck, drawing a line with her tongue along the sharp line of his jaw. Bill’s hands were in her hair and he pulled ever so softly, baring her neck to him. Taking advantage of her momentary weakness, he lavished her with kisses of his own, being sure to leave marks along the way in the form of scratches and red swollen bites from his teeth.

 

Laura let slip a moan from deep within her throat and Bill responded wildly to it. Not caring they were in public, he had been walking her closer to the wall of the shelter's building while they reacquainted themselves with each other’s bodies. Her body came in contact with it and hit roughly as his hands made their way up her sides. Her shirt had come undone and his fingers were inching it higher, the creamy skin exposed and vulnerable.

 

“Bill, please,” her raspy voice sounded in his ear before he captured her mouth with his. Her body pined for his, an ache deep within needing tamed. He brushed an errant strand of hair across her face as he allowed his fingers to trace her features, delicate and inviting. She sighed into his mouth softly as his tongue probed deeper and more forcefully.

 

Laura found her leg wrapping around his upper thigh of its own volition, as she ground her body closer to his. Needing to feel his skin, his touch, she threw all caution to the wind. She moaned louder when his hand left its place on her chest to lift her leg higher, wrapping it around his waist. Clothing shifted, bodies scorched, and senses heightened as Laura's nails raked over his fevered flesh. Their movements became frantic as Bill undulated against her in a lavishly languid rhythm.

 

Laura was burning with a fire, burning higher and higher. A place that only Bill, no other man, had taken her. She was losing control as she held on for dear life. She thanked the gods the sounds around them drown out her screams, one after the other piercing through the air. He kissed her softly, cooling her as she settled, the crashing waves having pulled back slightly. She shook in his arms as he righted them, lowering her leg and fixing her skirt as well as his zipper and pants.

 

“Gods, Laura. You are so beautiful,” his voice overcome with emotion of his own. Her eyes stayed closed, as lips kissed her tears. She listened intently as words, punctuated with touches of skin on skin, flowed from his mouth into hers.

 

"A love she never knew

A life she never lived

Wrapped as glass spun out to sea

A harbor spun in time

 

A hand he never held

A life he never gave

Thunder to her lightning

Love that knows no time"

 

"I love you, Laura." She melted into his side as they walked toward the road. Holding hands, holding eyes, hearts ablaze they entered the hotel's lobby.

 

The clerk held out a brand new key, " Room 113." She smiled wide-eyed as the pair spoke no words; they simply walked down the hall and disappeared behind closed doors.

 

####

 

3 months later

 

Laura craned her neck at the sound of another customer walking into the store. She'd been antsy all morning, barely able to contain her excitement. She was trying very hard not to lose it when Billy's voice called to her. "Uh, Laura. You've got a visitor."

 

She jumped out of her chair, almost tripping when in her haste to break free. Their eyes met first, jade crashed into oceans of blue. She moved a little faster before hurling herself into his arms. She didn't know whose lips met the others first, but they were hungry and eager. The last three months had been torture. Bill had been off-world visiting Virgon for a business venture. It required him to tie up lose ends, and the trip had been extended several times over, much to Laura's dismay. They'd been burning both ends since, spending nearly every night on the phone for hours on end, neither wanting to sever the bond they'd rekindled in the park.

 

"Ahem," a shocked voice called from behind. She broke away, putting her arms to her side as she laced her fingers with Bill's. 'Onlookers be damned,' she thought callously before gazing steely-eyed at Billy. Bill was shaking with laughter as he perfected his scowl, aiming it at her timid assistant.

 

"Yes, Billy. Can I help you with something?"

 

"People are staring, ma'am," his voice was shaky and low. She'd intimidated him on numerous occasions with the even keel of her face and the stare like stone she was aiming at him.

 

"People? Or just you?" She broke out into a fit of giggles when she saw his brow begin to perspire. "I'm teasing, Billy. Calm down."

 

"At ease, young man," Bill stuck his hand out, urging Billy to shake it. "I assume you took good care of her while I was away?"

 

"Yes sir. On penalty of airlocking. Whatever that is, Laura kept saying it while you were gone. She thought it was funny, so I'm assuming it can't be too bad."

 

"Perhaps that's a discussion for another day." Bill arched his brow and suppressed a laugh. "Are you ready to go," he inquired as they walked to Laura's office.

 

"Yes," she handed him bag after bag. "I've been ready since you called two days ago." Turning to the two curious faces staring a hole through them, she spoke evenly, "I'll call you when we arrive. You two have fun and don't work too hard." She hugged both Billy and Dee tightly, then walked towards the door.

 

"Don't call her unless someone's on fire," Bill said gruffly, a twinkle in his eye. He walked to the door and followed her through. Laura laughed at the look of fear on Billy's face, did a small finger wave, and kissed Bill's cheek lovingly. They were gone.

 

"He scares me."

 

Dee giggled and grabbed his elbow. "Come on silly, we've got work to do if we're going to leave early today."

 

####

 

The roads were cleared with the exception of the occasional snow drift. They'd not seen any traffic for the last 40 miles, and Bill had been able to drive much faster because of it. They'd not spoken since they'd left the city limits, instead choosing to sing along to the tunes on the radio. The Festival of Joyful Merriment was in full swing, and the radio stations selections reflected it, as each song before had been about the holiday in question. Bill had been ignoring the last several songs, deep in his own thoughts, he'd been deciding on the perfect words to voice a few concerns he was harboring. The notes of "O Tannenbaum" died down as the volume was lowered.

 

Laura searched Bill's face for telltale signs as to what was bothering him. Etched in the corners of his eyes and mouth were deep lines of worry and hurt. She wished for the hundredth that she could take them away, or better yet, never caused them in the first place.

 

"You won't leave me this time, will you?" His voice was steady and unwavering, but it was tinged with doubt. She heard it plainly as the words he'd spoken, and her heart constricted with pain.

 

"No. Never. I promise," she put as much emphasis as she could into each words. She allowed her eyes, effervescent with love, to say what her words couldn't. "There's not enough time."

 

His heart swelled, and he chanced a small glimmer of hope. "Two lifetimes wouldn't be enough, Laura."

 

She unclicked her seatbelt and slid across the front seat of the truck. She laid her head on his shoulder, and laced her fingers with his before laying them on his thigh. "I love you, Bill."

 

"You hadn't said today, I was starting to worry." He leaned in and kissed the top of her head, lingering for several seconds, breathing in the sunshine that was Laura.

 

She smacked his arm playfully, "Oh you."

 

The truck bumped along the driveway of their cabin in the woods. Bill had called D'Anna several days prior and had requested she have food brought out as well as a light cleaning done. He'd decided a year before to take the cabin off the market. His heart broken and ache filled, he had determined no one should be happy in it if he wasn't. Later on, he'd come to the realization that it had been a childish move, however as they entered the clearing and the beautiful home beckoned them farther along, he congratulated himself for such a brilliant move once and for all. He knew D'Anna would have a fit if he'd told her the cabin had sat empty in the same state he'd left it in the day he'd walked away, but he had paid her extra and considered it a done deal.

 

He pulled up close to the cabin, put it in park, and opened the door. He stretched his legs before offering his hand to Laura, allowing her to do the same. She eyed the structure before, allowing all the old memories to wash over her. She gave a happy squeal as Bill's arms scooped her up. "What are you doing Bill Adama," she inquired but gave up when she received no answer. He stepped onto the small porch, took a stabling breath, then slid the door open. He felt apprehensive as he looked inside. He breathed a sigh of relief as the heat from the fire licked their cheeks. He smiled down at the woman in his arms as he filled the entryway.

 

"Laura?"

 

"Hmmm."

 

"No matter what, no matter when, and no matter where we are, I will always love you. Always. To the stars and back."

 

She smiled, her mind's eye seeing the stars out the porthole of a ship faraway. "To the stars and back."

  
  


F/N No copyright infringement intended some words in italics taken from BattleStar Galactica but belong to NBC and Ron Moore unless otherwise stated

 

Lyrics are from the song “Winters Dream (Brandons Song) by Kelly Clarkson

 

Original poem penned by Me


End file.
